My Dear Fellow
by Ridiculousity
Summary: The strange thing about June Leto was, no one seemed to know her from eve. And strange things tend to gravitate to the marauders; specifically, one Sirius Orion Black
1. Everyone's Knickers in a Twist

**This is going to be my first fanfiction. I think I will have to get a couple of things out of the way: I will post every Thursday, New Delhi time. Second: This is mainly Sirius Black and OC, although I will be covering some other pairings, including James and Lily. **

**I sadly lack the amazingness to be JK Rowling, therefore, I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

**My Dear Fellow**

**by Ridiculousity**

**Everyone's Knickers in a Twist**

"For the love of all that's good in the world Moony, put that down."

Remus Lupin looked up from his newspaper, with the bold heading 'More Attacks In London, Minister Befuddled'.

"I don't see why, Padfoot, Someone in this group has to make up for your ignorance of the world outside you." He said mildly, giving an arched eyebrow to the bored looking accuser, namely Sirius Black, who was incidently sitting across him in the Hogwarts Express.

"Who in the world would want to know anything beyond me?" asked Sirius Black with a cheeky grin, " Besides, my dear friend the outside world is currently outside, and I think you might want to pay attention to what's going on on the outside corridor," Sirius Black replied, grinning, and nodded to the train corridor.

Peter Pettigrew squeaked with part laughter and part fear, when he saw James Potter, on the train corridor, very clearly cursed with the petrificus totalus. In addition, the good Lily Evans could be seen disappearing in another compartment, with a swish of her red hair.

At least Sirius assumed it was Lily Evans. No one else had the audacity to hex James Potter in plain site, and disappear without being confronted by the rest of the infamous marauders. That, and the fact that she was around the only one with red hair in the school was an obvious fact as to who was the attacker.

Remus immediately got up and pulled Sirius up by his shoulder, while Sirius guffawed. They both went to James and lifted his curse (Remus did) and helped him up his feet (Remus did).

"Prongs my old friend," began Sirius in a mock serious tone, "Maybe you should let that bird go."

"Padfoot, my old stalker," replied James Potter, in the same serious tone, "Maybe you should butt out."

"No one else would put up with you and your whimsy James Potter, and you know it." Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Is that why you decided to come and live with me over summer?" James asked him with mock surprise, "For all my whimsy."

"You vastly misinterpret me," Sirius said cheerfully, "I came for the sake of your good mother, who sent me pleas of help, for after enduring you for sixteen years, she felt sure she was at the end of her tether,"

"Can we please, take this inside?" asked Remus after the whole give and take was over. Remus Lupin wasn't particularly fussed about his friends fighting, it was everyone watching that gave him the edge.

"Keep your shirt on Moony," Sirius said casually strolling over to their compartments.

"Why don't you keep your shirt on Padfoot?" Moony muttered under his breath,

"My dear fellow, let me assure you," Sirius said accusingly, "That if my shirt was off, there would be a hundred fainting girls in our vicinity. My shirt is kept on, in fact for the good of the world."

Remus chose not to say anything, and for good measure, as everyone was painfully aware of how good Sirius Black was at back and forth banter. The only person, easily as good as him, was only James Potter, who also lost to him just as much as he won.

James Potter and Sirius Black were well aware that their little back and forth existed only for the benifit of other, and that while alone, they were perfectly civil, if not a little courteous. James Potter had no problem finding Sirius Black when in trouble, and the same could be applied vice versa, making the relationship a very strong bond, much like an ionic one.

Where Remus Lupin was concerned, he was the constant go to guy for advice. Remus Lupin could have written a book on the different problems caused by the marauders, and each and everytime he had saved their asses. The boys felt a peculiar commeradrie with Remus Lupin, what with his curse of Lycanthropy, he might have been the most horrible boy in school. In it's place was a mild mannered teenager, with utmost respect for his fellow human beings.

Peter Pettigrew was the oddball of the group. He never had much luck with society, hence when the friendly offer from Sirius and James came up, he gravitated immediately. He was a slightly clumsy boy, accident prone and strange. The boys liked him all the same. He was quiet, but always there. And that's what mattered to them.

* * *

Lily Evans was still smarting from James Potter's apparent move on her in the train.

"Oi! Stop pouting your pretty lips and come!" Marlene called.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" called Lily, stumbling over herself in a hurry, and she rushed to the coach only to find that someone had taken her place.

"I told you to hurry, Didn't I?" asked Marlene, "Let's look for another coach."

"No, there's only one left, with only one place left." Lily bit her lip, "I suppose I'll see you at the castle then."

"Alright," Marlene said.

Lily jumped off and disappeared in the direction of the last coach. She wasn't really thinking, and when she looked up to see her companions for the coach ride, she stopped dead on her tracks.

If horror stories came true, this was Lily's. The marauders had promptly seated themselves on the coach and were laughing lightly.

"Oh, Lily-Flower." Sirius said with a flowered tone,

"I'd rather take the train home," she said immediately, cutting him short, and turning around.

"Now, now." He said in his most charming tone, "Come and sit. We won't bite."

"I don't think we should put that to test." Lily promptly replied.

"Your sense of humour always fascinated me, flower." Sirius said.

"I'll keep them in check, Lily." Remus said assuringly.

Lily groaned, and jumped up in the coach, promptly taking her place beside the last passenger, that was a blonde girl, who looked like she feared for her life. Lily didn't blame her. She feared for her own life too.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, where James was looking like he was ready to faint, and simultaneously praying feverishly to all the deities he had ever heard of. Lily was ignoring all of them, and Sirius was waggling his eyebrows at Remus.

Remus caught the look on Sirius' face, and instantly was on gaurd. Sirius was about to cause trouble.

Remus gave a very natural sounding, all human, three toned cough, at which Lily looked up as if she had been struck be lightning.

Her eyes went wide, and she notcied Sirius immediately. She knew he was about to say something obscene, or something outrageous, but before she could stop him, he had already begun.

"And what is _your _name?" He adressed the terrified looking girl in the corner.

The girl cast a scared looked around, hoping for a clue, and then said, stuttering, "M-my nam-me is Jun-ne Let-to"

"How did I not notice a pretty little creature like you?" asked Sirius impishly.

The girl didn't blush, or giggle, or say anything at all, she looked just the same: really nervous.

"I supp-pose you do-on't really not-tice other peop-ple." She said helpfully.

Sirius was momentarily stymied. Remus caught Lily's eye and they both grinned, while Peter laughed and James positively fell over.

"I don't suppose you can judge a book by its cover, can you?" Sirius said after a pause, arching his eyebrows suggestively.

She said nothing, for she looked too scared. And then she eyed him from up to down, as if scrutinizing him, and in that second, Sirius was sure he saw something different from the nervousness in her eyes. She was concentrating, she was calculating, and she looked _shrewd. _

Before he could ask her to reveal her analysis, Lily asked her suddenly, "What year are you in?"

June's switched her gaze, and said softly, "Sixt-th year."

"That's our year!" James said cheerfully, "How do we not know you?"

June didn't reply, and Lily asked her again, "What's your house?"

Sirius was sure it was going to be Hufflepuff. A timid little girl like her couldn't be anything else. Besides; that would explain why he didn't know her.

"Gr-ryfind-dor." She muttered.

There was a few seconds of silence as everyone digested this. It was a very strange thing to know that a girl who stuttered was in the house of Gryffindor, house of bravery and valour.

"How do I not know you?" Lily muttered to herself, "We share a dormitory! I must have seen you somewhere."

"I do-on't thin-nk I was inter-ested in being seen." She said.

At that point James said something funny and the others burst into laughter, while Lily continued to eye June suspiciously.

"There's the sch-ool" June muttered and jumped off the carriage with no goodbye. Lily stared after her.

* * *

"So what's the case?" asked Lily.

"About what?" Marlene asked, examining her nails.

They were sitting in the great hall, piling up on the food.

"About her?" Lily said, nodding her head towards June Leto.

"What about her?" Mary asked.

"I don't know her." Lily explained.

"So?" Marlene questioned.

"I make it a point to know everyone. From the first formers, right up till the top formers. How do I not know someone in our own year?"

"Oh Lily," said Mary, exasperated, "Just because you don't know someone doesn't mean they have just come, and decided to jump on us."

"Hey Dorcas!" called Lily.

The pretty brunette named Dorcas Meadows looked up from her food. She was with Benjamin Fenwick, who was, incidentally, levitating chiken legs.

"Do you know that girl?" she asked, indicating June.

June was eating quietly, and seemed to be wanting to not catch anyone's attention. She fingered her food disinterestedly, and shifted it about with a fork.

"No. Why?" Dorcas replied.

"What about you Benjamin?" asked Lily.

"I'm Ben, and should I be knowing her?"

Lily faced Marlene and Mary with a tirumphant smile.

"She keeps herself to herself," said Marlene with a shrug, "Doesn't mean anything."

"It is a little strange though." Mary said thoughtfully.

"But you shouldn't be bothering with all that right now." Marlene said at once. "Curiousity killed the cat Lily darling."

Lily said nothing, staring at her plate.

Lily Evans was of the leading sort. She had been made prefect during her fifth year, and was a powerful figure at Hogwarts. She personally enjoyed her studies, and tended to put everyone around her at ease. She had an unnerring knack at keeping people comfortable, and resultantly, no one had a problem coming to their prefect with their troubles.

So you might now understand why it was strange for her to know that she didn't know _everyone _and everyone didn't come to her.

On the other hand, her best friends Marlene Mckinnon and Mary McDonald were slightly contrasting characters. Mary had become her friend only last year, when she had been tortured by Avery and Mulciber. Lily and Marlene had taken her under their wing, and found that Mary liked to paint, and enjoyed music. She was the easy going timid variety, and generally went along with Lily and Marlene.

Marlene Mckinnon and Lily Evans had been a pair since they met on the Hogwarts express. Marlene was a wild child, with pretty blonde hair. Her liking for gossip had always been the bane of Lily's existence. She had a strong and determined character, with a particular disinterest in studies.

Lily had secretly harboured a hope, that Marlene and Sirius might end up together, but had been disappointed numerous times when Marlene told her that Sirius and she had snogged but nothing more happened of it. Both of them were very alike, with very similar characters. However, they regarded each other as nothing more than snog buddies.

Dorcas Meadows tended to join them sometimes when she required some girl time, but her best friend had always been Benjamin Fenwick. Meanwhile, money was constantly changing hands as people speculated when those two might end up together.

* * *

June Leto half heartedly stuffed her mouth with some of the delicious food. She was deep in thought about so  
mething or the other.

Presently she was contemplating the carriage ride back to the castle. She groaned inwardly at her own lack of foresight. She should have walked to the castle than share the carriage with the marauders. That could be her death most possibly. She should have known they would be the last, due to James' hex, and she should have known they would take the last carriage.

How she knew that James was hexed, and how she knew that they would be late due to that, is an open question. Any explanation is as good as the last.

She watched Benjamin Fenwick and Dorcas Meadows. Meadows was lucky no one noticed that she was developing a fancy for Benjamin. She probably didn't know herself. As for the bets: they were idle speculation. No one except June _knew _that Meadows fancied Fenwick.

Little Mary Conner was laughing with her fourth year friends. June knew she had a mother in the hospital, and her father was dead. She was raised by her grandmother.

Mary Conner hadn't told anyone that of course. June just knew by happen stance.

Bradley Boot hadn't said much to anyone for quite sometime. June knew why. His father was contemplating moving to America, where he will have to study in the Salem witches institute.

Carla Norm of the second grade was cheerfully taking drinks of pumpkin juice. Behind the cheerful exterior there was a hint of bravado. June knew her grades were dropping horribly, and she was wondering what to do about it.

The marauders were laughing uproriously with their fellow sixth years. June knew Remus was a werewolf of course. That was a little obvious. But what had had her stymied for many months was the rest of the three.

They were animagi. June knew because she had seen them change. There were so many places for someone quiet to hide in the castle, secrets tended to slip between the cracks of the walls. And June was good at being quiet.

She had a feeling they got around the castle with help, for they would pop at the oddest of places, and her quiet hiding spots were often invaded with their presence. June could perform a camoflauge charm that rendered her invisible, so they never really noticed her.

"My dear woman, that food is supposed to go _in _your mouth."

Sirius had adressed June. June blushed. She felt a little shock that someone had said something to her actually.

Sirius grinned at his friends, and performed a quick charm to levitate her food and have it land on her head.

Again there were outbursts of laughter along the table, while Remus offered her a napkin. She shook Remus away, and performed her own little charm to make the food disappear.

"You managed the vanashing spell?" asked Remus, "I still haven't got that one." He almost sounded admiring.

"I-it's ea-easy." She muttered.

There was another outbreak of laughter at her stammer.

She said nothing. She knew every single detail of the lives of everyone on the table, everyone on the other tables, and everyone on the staff tables. But she never used that information.

And again, why June Leto knew all this is an open question. One explanation is as good as the last.


	2. Wishes in the Wind

**I would like to thank SlySalazarSlytherin, who followed and favourited this story almost as soon as I posted the nice edited version of the first chapter. I thought it would be sometime before I got a follower, so you came as a surprise, my friend. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**I simply cannot own Harry Potter, much as I want to.**

* * *

**Wishes in the Wind**

Sirius Black was singing the school song in a drunkard like pose, while his laughing friends were mockishly holding him up.

The fact of the matter was, that Sirius Black and the rest of his mates were known for drinking, and in reality, not one of them had ever gotten truly drunk.

It was a pact made with Remus and Lily that compelled them so. When the marauders had discovered the science of party making, they had immediately wanted to make one themselves. Unable to stop the unending celebrations of 'The exams are over!' or 'We won the Cup' or 'It's Friday ', Lily made a pact with Remus, to ensure that second and first years weren't invited, third years left at eleven thirty, no drinks were supplied until the fourth years, and at least one of the marauders were sober.

Lily didn't realise of course, that the marauders never _supplied _too many drinks, and that no one was really _that_ into the alcohol.

You see, marauders had principles of their own, and had decided getting drunk was going to be a priveledge reserved until they were of age.

Therefore all four of them were waiting for James' birthday, on 27 march, which was going to mark the end of their child life. For them all.

James Potter grinned at his friend as they arrived at the dormitory all of them shared.

"I've been thinking," James began as they all changed into pyjamas.

"That's a first," cut Sirius, taking his shirt off.

"Shut up padfoot," said James, unruffled. "Let's throw a huge party."

"Whaa-ff phhh?" asked Remus. He was brushing his teeth.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." James said politely.

Remus spat. "What for?"

"At the end of this year. Not too much alcohol as always, but because we'll be leaving next year."

"Why don't we keep the sentiments out of it?" asked Peter.

"No, I agree," said Sirius uncharacteristically, "Just for the whole grade."

"Why are we discussing this now?" asked Remus, "At a later time perhaps folks. I'm really sleepy."

Sirius slipped under his covers and stared at the ceiling of the dormitory.

His recent fight with his family had had little effect on him, to say the least. He had felt elated and free, and happy that he had left the house where he had been trapped for so long. The internal rebellion against his mother had stemmed from his liking of other people, no matter their blood status, the fact that they were muggle or anything else.

And besides, the Potter family had taken him in like the family he had never had. He had broken nearly all ties with his family – with certain exceptions.

Andromeda Black had always been his favourite cousin. She had now graduated, and was living with her exceptional boyfriend – Ted Tonks. Andromeda had incidentally been sorted into Slytherin house, whereas Ted was a Hufflepuff. It had been one of the strangest unions yet, and Sirius had laughed his head of when he first heard of it.

His uncle Alphard – source of great embarrassment to his family and hilarity to him, was also one of the remaining few he kept ties with. Uncle Alphard had always treated Sirius right and had imparted many pearls of wisdom to him, such as 'Drinking is the greatest pleasure of life' or 'Your mother is the strangest woman I have ever had the misfortune of knowing.'

While Sirius stared at the ceiling, a sudden random thought about the girl called June Leto struck him. She had seemed so overtly nervous. Such a Hufflepuff. Yet Sirius was sure he hadn't mistaken the shrewd look on her face when he scrutinized her.

* * *

Marlene Mckinnon was waiting as Lily and Mary changed. She herself was already in her pyjamas, and deep in thought.

"Hey Lily!" She called quite suddenly, "Whom did you share a carriage with?"

"The gits which call themselves the marauders," came Lily's voice from the bathroom.

"Ouch!" said Mary sympathetically as she pulled on her pyjamas, "You didn't kill yourself?"

"Remus handled them properly," said Lily as she emerged from the bathroom, he hair plated, face scrubbed, and pyjamas in place.

"Mmmhh," Marlene said non-committally, and stared listlessly at the room. "This is the annoying part of the year," she declared, "No gossip and nothing to do."

"How about studies?" asked Dorcas.

"They go by," said Marlene waving her hand airily, "So what do you weirdos have to declare? Tell me something amazing about your summers."

"I declare that Marlene is a batty gossip," said Lily immediately.

"I second that!" Mary quipped.

"I declare that you both have no class," Marlene sniffed, "All I want is information."

"I declare that Marlene's thirst for completely irrelevant information is weird." Dorcas said.

"And I declare that I have given up on you three." Marlene said resignedly.

"What do you want to know about our summer?" asked Dorcas with a shrug, "I spent a lot of time with Benjy. Nothing more."

"Whose Benjy?" asked Mary curiously.

"Benjamin. Honestly, what's wrong with you three?"

"You never called him that!" Marlene cried.

"I have called him that since first year!" countered Dorcas loudly.

"Oh aright! You always called you boyfriend Benjy, although evidence indicates otherwise." Marlene said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Dorcas said briskly.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Lily, and yawned. She jumped into her bed sleepily, and the other three also started falling asleep when she noticed one bed was empty.

June Leto. Where was the girl? Lily was too tired to look for her, but she would reprimand her in the morning.

It suddenly occurred to Lily, that there had always been five beds in the dormitory – something she had never given a thought to. That meant that June Leto had always been in their dormitory. Reluctantly Lily dismissed the idea that June was a student who hadn't existed before and appeared out of nowhere to kill them all.

But she still found the whole scenario strange. She wasn't sure if anyone was properly aware of the little golden haired girl.

It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't properly remember her face either. It was so _forgettable. _She wasn't sure if she remembered the colour of her eyes, or the shape of her face. The only thing she could properly place that she was blonde with short hair.

Lily frowned. She vowed to herself to ask the teachers. Teachers generally paid attention to the students.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was walking the halls of Hogwarts while gentle snores emanated from nearly everywhere.

Albus Dumbledore was not a man who could generally be seen worrying, but right now worry line creased his forehead. He was thinking about the situation outside the school.

Although Tom Riddle had grown and prospered – if that was what you could call it – there were still somethings he didn't understand. And Albus was banking on those things itself to be his downfall. Dumbledore was a staunch supporter of love, and there was no doubt in his mind that it would ultimately triumph.

But Dumbledore was also worried that what he was banking on might just run out at the curcial time. The war had changed a lot people, and the war had destroyed a lot of lives.

The insides of the ministry were writhing in turmoil as Voldemort's supporters kept putting up anti-muggle campaigns. Cornelius Fudge – the minister of magic – was a nice man at best, but even Dumbledore knew that thought muggles contemptible.

And so the war had taken another turn – where no one trusted the rest. The old allegiances were fading, and people were turning on each other. Werewolves were biting children left right and centre – with Fenrir Greyback leading them.

Dumbledore was painfully aware of all this, even as he tried to hide the effects of the war from his students.

As Dumbledore passed the West tower, he noticed it was open.

Dumbledore climbed the steps swiftly and quietly – remarkable for a man of his age.

There was a hidden door that looked like a wall, which opened out to one of the most beautiful terraces ever seen. It was supported with gigantic arching pillars – which started thick at the bottom and became slender at the top. It was a dangerous place, but with a view in a million.

Dumbledore pressed the correct brick gently and opened the door softly. A tiny little figure could be seen sitting on the stone boundaries of the terrace staring into space.

Dumbledore shut the door again softly. He climbed down the stairs, and again fell in thought.

June Leto. He had always known her to be shy, but after her first two years at Hogwarts, she had turned practically invisible.

Dumbledore worried about this particular girl. She had unending potential. But she was scared of her own shadow.

Dumbledore wasn't sure if Minerva herself was fully aware of this brilliant girl in her class.

Another doubt slipped into his mind. What if he had been wrong in thinking the marauders might pull her out of her shell? He had seen to it that they were late in exiting the train (by locking nearly all the doors) and had made sure they ended up in the carriage with June Leto. He had been particularly delighted when Lily Evans had also joined the club. But he wasn't sure if this was going to be good for her.

But now the deed had been done. All Dumbledore could do was sit back and relax.

Meanwhile the case of James Potter and Lily Evans arrived in his head.

Although Dumbledore doesn't know what shipping meant, he did ship Lily and James.

_"What can I do for those to?" _he thought to himself. Lily Evans would be the head girl next year, and all well and good, and Dumbledore had thought about Remus for the headboy position, but an idea entered his brilliant brain, that changed the course of everyone's lives.

If James performed excellently – really amazingly – he could become head boy. If he became head boy, he would _have _to spend time with Lily. It could work.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he thought about it. Students really don't need teachers interfering with their lives more than often. But, damn it all if teachers didn't know what was best for their students.

He remembered with a smile how professor Kettleburn had placed James Potter's parents together in class despite how much they fought.

* * *

June wasn't sleepy.

She stared into space with the stars twinkling like mischievous blighters – sharing secrets June didn't know.

The autumn wind blew lightly against her forehead, and for a minute June felt elated. She was someone else, somewhere else. Someone who could do anything they wanted, someone who was ready for whatever came. She was ready to sing, to dance, to make it rain.

But the moment ended, and June Leto slipped back into her skin, and although she smelt the elation in the air, she was sure she wouldn't be able to get a handle on it.

This little spot was her favourite in all of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been a definite uplift from the Muggle school she used to go to, but being quiet all the time had made her distinctly lonely.

No one asked her what she was doing for the weekend, or how was she, or her opinion on anything. She didn't mind it any more but there was a time she had wanted attention.

But she wasn't going to think of that. The past was cold – colder than it ought to be for a girl of fifteen – and there was no point dwelling on it.

It was all one of her wishes in the wind.

* * *

**Okay, I understand that this has a lot of annoying monlogue, but hey, you gotta get the boring chapters in somewhere! And as for the Albus Dumbledore thing – I have always thought he shipped James and Lily. He was the biggest shipper of us all! There is no other reasonable explanation as to why James became headboy! Pass the word around – Albus Dumbledore is a Jily shipper. **


	3. Onslaught of Terror

** Posted on 25th April, New Delhi time. Got my deadline. Okay, out with the boring chapters and in with the good ones! Cheers to that everybody! Fair warning: we get to see the Black side of Sirius. This one is going to be one of my longer chapters, so please don't get bored.**

**I sincerely wish I owned Harry Potter, but until I own my own multi-million dollar franchise I will have to make do with rather pathetic copies of someone else's.**

* * *

**Onslaught of Terror**

The next few days of Sirus' life were relatively boring. They set fire to the tapestry on the fourth floor, they had a little fun with a runaway hipogriff, and there was an incident with a couple of dungbombs that no one was supposed to talk about.

And now, they were down to a month, with a cracking record of detentions. Remus had pointed out very astutely, that they were going to have to slack on the area of detentions next year, as it was NEWT year. A similar scenario had been viewed during OWL year, where the marauders had decided to not disturb everyone's revision time and study themselves.

Therefore, this being the last year to get as many detentions as possible, they had decided to break all previous records of detentions in one year. It was a plan – they wanted to break their highest previous records by Christmas, and then proceed to finish the year with the subsequent breaking of all records.

All of them set out – James setting creatures loose around the castle (creatures provided by Remus), Peter talking people into walking into doxy infested areas (infestations provided by Remus), and Sirius was in charge of doing the grand effects.  
Remus on the other hand would try to make sure that the teachers found these little explosions of rebellion, while not getting caught himself (prefects are weird).

Within a month they had two weeks worth of detentions.

Sirius was really self satisfied as he strutted down the corridor. He grinned smugly to himself - he was going to trash the transfiguration room.

"Oh! Ouch! I'm so so-sorry!" Sirius had banged head first into the girl from the carriage. What was her name? Oh yes - June Leto.

Sirius grinned at her cheerfully, "No harm done. I would think you orchestrated that."

She shook her head vigorously, and Sirius chuckled.

"Why so shy, Leto?" he asked playfully.

She said nothing.

"You're a very strange girl." Sirius grinned at her.

"Oh?" she said softly - for lack of having anything to say.

"For one thing -your skirt is on fire."

June immediately checked her skirt - which sure enough, Sirius had set on fire.

Sirius in the meanwhile disappeared down the corridor, laughing.

June didn't panic - It wasn't in her nature to. She twirled her wand and put the fire out without a word or exclamation. She slowly repaired her skirt with the charm she had learnt from the Advanced Book of Spells: Handiness and Hurt, in around her third year.

No one had told her it was a book for the sixth year.

* * *

"Aright class,put your quills down." McGonagall issued loudly.

There was ashuffle as everyone shut their books and stuffed their parchment inside. They had been given a test on the relative difficulties of the vanishing spell - something that absolutely no one yet had managed completely. While their snails managed to disappear, their rabbits remained very persistently visible.

Lily had been watching June Leto in every class they shared by now. June Leto never displayed any outward happy emotion in class, but managed to do everything asked of her quietly and efficiently.

Her papers were graded outstanding nearly everywhere (Lily peeked a little here and there) and her practical work was flawless.

Yet, none of the teachers noticed her.

Lily had noticed June vanish away her entire rabbit in the first go itself, and yet it seemed that professor McGonagall's eyes simply slipped past June, and went into the blaring normalness of the rest of the students.

And while Sirius played his normal tricks on her - putting strange ingredients in her food, making all her hair go red (courtesy of Dervish and Bangs) or even making her levitate on her ankle, Lily noticed how she didn't seem even mildly ruffled. She simply performed a little spell Lily had never heard of, and went on her way.

Somehow,Lily didn't have the courage to go ask the teachers about June Leto. She was sure the little blonde was deliberately keeping out of the way of everyone else. She didn't want to break the little bubble without finding out more about her, by asking June herself.

So Lily chased down the halls. She had a full free period to devote to June Leto.

And JuneLeto had just been seen heading towards the library.

* * *

June was searching the Hogwarts library shelves with her quick scanning eyes. She began piling the books in her hands neatly, one on top of the other. Balancing her papers on top, she carried the heavy books to the table nearby.

June was a little worried about Sirius Black. He had been bothering her for the past one week without a fail. He kept pulling of some 'pranks' on her. He had caused her mouth to be stuffed with soap, made her teeth tiny fangs so that nearly everyone called her 'the ugly vampire' now, and he had levitated her on the ankle.

It wasn't as bad as she had faced before of course, but it was a little hurtful.

She'd get over it. She always did.

"Are you using that book?" came a quiet voice.

June jumped a mile high.

"I-I-I was bu-bu-but yo-you can ha-ha-have it," she said, panicked.

Lily pursed her lips. "How about we share?" she asked, and didn't wait for an invitation. She sat down beside June and smiled encouragingly at June's anguished expression.

She pulled the book towards her, and asked June with a smile, "Working on your transfiguration essay?"

"Fin-fin-finished it already." June murmured.

"Did you really? It was one of the most difficult yet." Lily said pleasantly.

June inwardly cursed her own honesty.

"Do you mind if I have a look at it? I'm swamped - I don't have any idea how to write it." Lily asked in her most charmingly flattering tone.

June was very tempted to say no - but she knew she couldn't. It was an inborn ability to simply do as anyone asked, and not say anything.

She handed her essay over without a word, and continued on her notes.

Lily Evans flipped through June's essay, and it became blazingly clear that she, Lily, was completely insignificant compared to this girl right here.

The essay was quiet brilliant, really. June's research was extensive and comprehensive. She had written it in a rather brilliant manner with a very easy format of using bullets and timelines - something Lily had never thought of.

People had always said Lily was a brilliant student - but if Lily was brilliant than June must be borderline genius.

"Did - did you write this?" asked Lily after half an hour, raking the essay with her green eyes and being more and more convinced that it was quiet out of the ordinary.

"I-I did." June muttered without emotion, "It-it's not ve-very go-good, I know."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, completely baffled as to why someone would call this essay 'Not very good'

"I did-didn't have ti-time. Ve-very mess-messy." June explained, continuing with her notes.

"Where?" asked Lily, unable to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"He-here -" June pointed at the particular paragraph on how the spell had evolved, "I ha-haven't ex-explai-plained the in-instan-ances which led to the ne-need for the sp-sp-spell in the fir-first place. And here -" she pointed at a set of points that described the different ways in which the spell was performed, "I sh-should ha-have do-done th-this me-method before that one - it being sim-simpler."

Lily watched June enumerate her apparent mistakes and degrade the essay so that it looked like a third year had written it. It just raised her respect for her - she could see her mistakes just as well.

And just as Lily was about to say something about how that was all not true, how the essay was the best she had ever seen, how the power of the words had almost moved her, Lily stopped herself.

It occured to her quiet suddenly - June Leto had no idea how other people wrote essays.

She was friendless - that much was obvious. Hence she had never compared her essay with others, never seen other people's essays, never really interacted with other people enough to know that her essay was quiet brilliant. She accepted that nearly everyone wrote essays like her.

"I suppose you're right." Lily muttered after June had finished killing the essay all together.

And Lily proceeded to finish her own pitiful essay.

June didn't talk too much. She didn't seem to want to. In her mind, her worst suspicion had been confirmed. She had known the carriage ride would mean disaster.

Now she knew why. It wasn't Sirius Black who might end up destroying her - it was Lily Evans.

But for some reason, she couldn't think of anything bad about the girl. Lily Evans just wasn't a bad girl.

* * *

It was the second of October, and it was Kevin Sommers' birthday.

It was marauder policy to treat their close friends with a large party. And since there was a quidditch match on the same day, it seemed like all themore reason to celebrate. No one doubted James' ability to lead the team.

So Remus and Sirius disappeared to the kitchen to sneak food for the party, and happily, the elves had made a huge surplus since they knew it was a Quidditch match that day.

"Here we go," Sirius said panting as he piled the food on his arms.

"I don't know where exactly where we go - since my vision is obscured most indecently by the amount of food you people seem to eat." Remus replied irritably.

"Hang on," Sirius said immediately. He pulled out the marauders map, and glanced at it.

June Leto was hiding out in the west tower balconies - somewhere where no one goes.

"Why don't I catch you later, Moony?" Sirius said distractedly.

He immediately piled his own food on Moony's arms and disappeared - not even bothering to hear the loud 'oomph' Remus gave as the extra load was piled indiscriminately on his arms.

"Such great mates I have," grumbled Remus. He set the food down on the floor, frowning on the problem of transporting it to the common room.

"What's up, Remus?" came a casual voice from down the corridor.

"Mmh? Oh, hi Marlene." Remus said distractedly, the crook of his finger, arching against his nose as he stared at the food.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Marlene good naturedly.

"Hmm? Oh not me - this is for Kevin."

"Sommers? That idiot? What is it - his eighth birthday?" asked Marlene indignantly.

Remus laughed, "No, its his sixteenth one. He is a bit dim though."

"Dim? That buffoon can't tie his shoelaces right!"

Remus laughed again. "All the same, I need to get this food to the common room." he said reasonably.

"You just need to learn a little elementary, my dear Remus," said Marlene cheerfully. She flourished two scarves out of her bag, and brandished them at Remus.

"What are these?" she asked him belligerently.

"Two rags?" asked Remus, humouring her.

"Fie, fie!" said Marlene, shutting her ears and shaking her head dramatically, "Thou is unaware of the slight thou placed upon these gods."

"I'm not sure if that's English."

"These, my friend, are my saviours." she said with a straight face. She grabbed half the food and put it on the scarf, knotting it into a sack. Comprehension dawned on Remus' face.

"And people call you smart," Marlene said smugly.

* * *

Sirius ran along the corridor, and pushed open the west tower door. He stared at the blank wall in front of him.

Sirius gave a quick glance at the map, which showed him pressing a brick on the wall. Sirius took sometime figuring out which brick - but a lucky guess worked.

There she was - sitting there as if nothing was wrong. She was reading a letter quietly, breathing deeply as she did so.

Sirius snuck up on her, and grabbed the letter.

"Hey!" she said angrily, and got up. Immediately fear crossed her face.

"Wh-wh-what do you wa-want?" she asked.

"So this is your love letter?" asked Sirius, pushing it out of reach.

"N-n-n-no. Just a le-le-letter." She said softly.

"And are you desperate that no one sees it?" asked Sirius jauntily.

"I-please-ju-"

"Are you desperate?" asked Sirius again.

"Yes." whispered June.

"Will you be my slave?" asked Sirius.

"Wh-what do yo-ou mea-mean?" asked June.

"Not a literal slave. Just a slave of sorts. Do the stuff I am to lazy to do."

"Bla-blackmail." whispered June.

"You got it!" grinned Sirius. "Don't worry, I won't read it - come to the party by the way - might need you."

and he skipped away jauntily, not a care in the world. But for June Leto, it was the end of the world.

For a second it seemed everything was gone and dead. She curled on the floor and began to cry. She had read the letter - the contents weren't the best, but she was horrified to think what would happen it someone found the letter. Or worse - if Sirius read it."

"Oh!" she said to herself, contemplating the onslaught of terror coming her way, "I h-h-h-hate Sirius B-b-bl-black!"

* * *

**Alrighty everyone, that's that. I told you there would be a lot of the Black side of Sirius. Aside that, please review, I would love some feedback - if you don't want to - well, my loss. Anyway, the fourth chapter is nearly done, need to add one more paragraph or so and proof it once, after that it should be up around Sunday. **

**Stay Alive, good readers. **


	4. Excuse Me, Who?

**Posted on Sunday, the 28th of March, 2013. I recently realised how annoying I find it that you can't find out how regular an author is. Therefore, I post everything with a date! Yay to all weirdos like me. Okay, this is the fourth chapter. Plenty of mystery, still the mean side of Sirius, etc etc. **  
**This one is dedicated to Theta-McBride, who was my first reviewer and second follower. Thanks for the review by the way, it made me happy :)**

**There is a whole array of items that I own, but Harry Potter is not one of them.**

* * *

**Excuse me, Who?**

Sirius Black had been having a rather nice week.

June Leto could be an amazingly efficient worker, when things were on the balance. She hardly ever complained, hardly ever said anything rude, hardly ever said anything at all.

Sirius had experienced a huge amount of curiosity as to what the letter's contents were, that drove June to do all amounts of menial labour for him. In the end he had left the letter at the bottom of his trunk, thinking that he really must keep his promise.

"Leto! Could you carry my books for me?" called Sirius cheerfully over the din of the common room. Lily watched as June got up without a word and got a hold of every one of the humongous pile of books. To Lily, this seemed strange. June was ready at Sirius' beck and call at all times, and did whatever he asked her to. She even carried his school bag sometimes.

Tiny June Leto followed Sirius as he walked with a spring in his step to the library. Her foot slipped on the staircase and she toppled of delicately.

June immediately began to pick all the books back up again. Sirius bent to help her.

June raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. Sirius promptly explained, "I do have a heart, you know."

June doubted it. Last week at the party had been one of the most humiliating experiences yet. She was used to bullies and horrible people, but this had been the most horrifying of them all.

The cake had crashed heavily on her face, even though she had done nearly all Sirius' chores for him that evening. Everyone had laughed cruelly - those who hadn't had smiled sourly, unable to make anything of the exchange.

She had overheard a conversation Sirius had with his friends that evening:

"What are you doing with the poor girl?" asked Remus good humouredly.

"Yes - I was just wondering how much you had to pay her to get her to do everything from carrying your books to fetching lemonade." James added. Unlike Remus' disguised tone, James seemed a bit worried about his friend.

"I caught her in a compromising position and threatened to open it out to everyone," Sirius said with a wink.

James laughed almost in a relieved manner, and Remus sighed at Sirius' antics. Peter grinned.

Sirius picked up the rest of the books and loaded them on June's thin arms again. June staggered, but she was prepared this time.

Sirius whistled as he went to the library.

"So Leto," he said cheerfully, "What happens in your fine life?"

June said nothing, promptly keeping all the books in their correct places with a spell.

"You know, you are very good at spell work."

June said nothing, but for a moment a prick of pride was injected in her.

"Do you speak at all?" asked Sirius.

"I-I-I'm af-afraid of peo-people laugh-laughing at my sta-stammer," she confessed quietly.

Sirius stared at her for a second, and it occurred to him that her eyes were amazingly, brightly, beautifully, golden.

Yellow was an unusual colour for a person's eyes, but once you notice June's, they seem to be the only thing that was important in her face.

Sirius must have gaped, because June asked self consciously, "Wh-wh-what's wr-wrong?"

"Your eyes," explained Sirius, unable to articulate himself further.

"W-what abo-about them?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"They're golden."

"So?"

"They are..." Sirius said, holding himself back from saying a slew of embarrassing words that would kill his reputation as a bad boy.

"Why didn't I notice them before?" asked Sirius, more to himself than June.

June shrugged. She left him to contemplate for sometime.

* * *

Marlene was sifting through the books in the library disinterestedly.

"Marlene? What are you doing here?" came the clear ringing voice of Remus Lupin.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Remus." Marlene said, preoccupied with her search for some unspecified book.

"To revert to my previous question, what are you doing here?" asked Remus.

"I'm looking for something to help with my Herbology essay." Marlene explained as she pulled a book out at random.

"You can read?" asked Remus with mock incredulity.

"Ha ha, very funny." Marlene said dryly, "I do have to do homework, you know Lupin?"

"Right. So that you don't become the outcast of the family." Remus said.

"Exactly. Outcasting isn't good for the health."

"And yet, finishing essays is?" asked Remus.

"Who are you to talk, Mr Prefect?" asked Marlene, mocking.

"I would be the one that funds nearly all the marauder pranks without getting caught." Remus said.

"Really?" asked Marlene sceptically.

"Of course. See, Sirius and James want recognition for their... work, while I prefer to manage the tricks without getting caught. Something to be proud of, McKinnon."

Marlene gave it some thought, "You know, you just might be an evil genius, Lupin." she agreed.

Remus took a gallant bow.

"Back to the case in hand: what on earth do I do about my essay?" asked Marlene.

"Take this," Remus said, loading her arms with a heavy book. "Page number 394. That'll help."

"You're the only one worth knowing, Lupin," Marlene said gladly.

"Don't I know it, McKinnon," said Remus with a wink.

They sat down on a table, and Remus opened the required page number and began to help her with the essay.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lily Evans, almost accusatory after catching them red handed in the library.

"Marlene McKinnon - reading a book with Remus Lupin!" Lily said, pointing a finger like a thunder bolt at Marlene, "Marlene McKinnon - who had never turned a page with me, Lily Evans, her best friend, finishing essays with Remus Lupin! The horror!" she finished dramatically.

"I see you have been hanging out with Sirius," said Remus dryly.

"I have him as a potions partner Remus, what on earth am I supposed to do?" Lily said, dropping her dramatic tone at once and reflecting on how she had begun adopting Sirius Black's charming persona.

"Anyway, what do you want, Lily?" asked Marlene.

"I wanted to ask you what you knew about June Leto." asked Lily.

"Excuse me, who?" asked Remus politely.

"The girl Sirius drags around everyday!"exclaimed Lily, exasperated.

"What about her?" asked Marlene as she scribbled on her parchment.

"Don't you know anything of her?" asked Lily desperately.

"No." Marlene said shortly, and blotted her paper. "Oh, bother!" she said, "Now look what happened!"

"'Oh, bother?'" questioned Remus.

"I recently started to dabble into Enid Blyton." Marlene explained.

"At your age?" asked Remus, shaking his head, "Really, Marlene."

"You know Enid Blyton?" Marlene asked in surprise

"Some of us are fond of reading." Remus said with a grin.

"Anyway," Lily cut across, "You both keep doing whatever it is you were doing, and I'll go look for June."

"Speak of the devil," Marlene said, nodding towards a little blonde figure appearing almost from nowhere.

"Bye." Lily said abruptly, and sauntered off towards her.

"She's an odd one." Marlene said, watching her leave.

"Never mind that, tell me if you ever bothered with Roahl Dahl," said Remus.

* * *

"Oye! June!" Lily called.

June looked up from her work and the corners of her mouth lifted just a little. June Leto rarely ever smiled, thought Sirius, watching from afar.

Sirius watched Lily and June talk a little, and it suddenly came across to him, that June never looked at anyone directly. Her face was always bent a little downwards, to avoid any sort of eye contact. There was a reason June Leto's face was so forgettable: she never let anyone see it.

And going on that thought, Sirius left the library, a little in thought.

"How's it going?" asked Lily.

"O-okay." June sad softly as usual.

"June, why do you keep doing Sirius' work?" asked Lily curiously. She and June had had some short exchanges during the past week, and often Lily had worked beside her when Marlene and Mary had disappeared on dates or something of that sort.

"I-it ann-annoys m-me th-that he can-can't" June said with a touch of sarcasm.

Lily said nothing, for she knew it was useless trying to take information out of a girl who barely ever talked. She made up her mind to take some drastic measures.

* * *

**Right then. That's that. Cheers to that. Trust me when I say, it is going to get furiously crazy in sometime. Fifth chapter is currently done. And also, TylerMaria, did some of your irritation go? I was really hoping that I revealed enough of June to keep everyone a little at bay. **


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Posted on 1st May 2013, Wednesday.**

**Relatively important author's note: I would like to point out that this story doesn't have to be a comedy, mystery or drama. It's a story about some people and there will be a mix of everything. Up until now you've only seen the nice and sunny chapters. It might get very dark also. **  
**In any case, this is the fourth chapter. Only James and Lily action. So... sorry about no more June, but this one is a good one for the Jily pairing.**

**There have been some rumours circulating that I do, in fact, own this story. I wish to deny these rumours whole heartedly, as I only own June Leto and the plotline.**

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

"Lily, I don't see what you're going at." Mary said frankly.

"It's all very strange, is all I am saying." Lily said, a little frustrated.

"Remind me again, What is so strange?" asked Marlene.

"It is strange because she is amazing in class, amazing in studies, amazingly quiet, and amazingly unknown." Lily burst, a little out of breath.

"I still don't get it, Lily. She must be brilliant and everything, but she lies in her silence. Leave her be." Mary said, reading the Daily Prophet.

"I can see I might have to prove it to you," Lily said heatedly, "I want to help this girl, and I want to know who she is, whether you like it or not."

Lily stormed of in frustration, her green eyes squinting for a clue as to who June Leto was.

Lily had been spending time with her every time she went to the library, and getting more and more convinced that June Leto was supposed to be the centre of attention. But somehow, people just forgot about her, as if she was part of the tapestry or a suit of armour.

"Oye! Evans!" came a voice, ringing through the entrance hall.

"What is it Potter?" asked Lily coldly.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you out," James said uncharacteristically, "Gave up on that after you petrified me on the train. I had something to talk to you about."

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"It's about that girl Sirius keeps at his toe." James said shiftily.

Lily blinked twice.

"We have ancient runes in sometime. Want to sit with me?" asked Lily. Ordinarily, this would have sent James to the seventh heaven of delight, but ordinarily, this wouldn't have happened at all. So he merely nodded, and walked with Lily to ancient runes class.

There was an air of strict business between them, and in fact Lily caught a few pointed stares at this unusual company, but they melted away when people saw the expression of grim determination on each of their faces.

It was strange that James had given up on Lily so soon, but the truth was James had not tried anything on the train. He had tried to be pleasant. But Lily was completely justified in petrifying him, as there had been numerous instances before when James had tried to be 'pleasant' to Lily.

The summer had been a bit hard on him. He had returned to school with the object of trying to repair old bridges, so that everything would be water under the bridge.

Professor Harris entered the class and began with the lesson, so Lily pulled out a spare bit of parchment and wrote in elegant cursive, _So? _

James looked at the parchment once, and with an uncomfortable air of someone doing a rather unpleasant job wrote back,

**I had to ask you if she was going out with someone.**

Lily hid her confusion while she wrote back,

_No. God no. It would be difficult to go out with someone who never says anything. _

**Then we might be having a problem.**

_What is it?_

**Sirius told me - us - that he had found her in a compromising position and so was using her indiscriminately to do whatever he normally hated. **

_And you didn't say anything? _

**I came to you, didn't I? **

_So you normally use people when you find 'dirt' on them. _

**Heavens, Evans. We don't use them per say - we just extract favours out of them. Remember when Julia Tryst had done our homework for us? **

_No. When the hell did that happen? _

**Oh yeah, that was a secret. Really though Evans, you're a smart girl, you should have known that we don't just give essays the day we are asked to submit them. **

_You're right. I should have noticed every single time you gave an essay._

**Cheeky as ever, Evans. Anyway, I'm worried about the two of them. **

_Since when were you worried about anything? _

**Oye! I do too get worried! Remember when we almost lost the Quidditch match? **

_Either I have been living in a hole, or you are spouting rubbish. When did that happen? _

**So you admit to my infallible ability to win every time then, Evans? **

_Arrogant as ever, Potter. Aside that, you do play well. _

**Dear sweet Merlin, I don't think you've ever said that. **

_Is it me, or have you gone catatonic? _

_Potter? _

**Right. Er...Yes, I was just delighting in the situation. Back to the problem at hand. I'm worried about those two. **

_First tell me what you found Julia Tryst doing that she did your homework. _

**Oh. That. We found her snogging Benjamin Fenwick. **

_WHAT?_

**Don't tear the parchment Evans, it was just the one snog. **

_But... Benjamin... _

**Yes, we all know he and Meadows are meant to be together, but there you go. **

_Dorcas will be devastated. _

**Why? She says she doesn't like him, Evans - Funny that may be, as they are clearly for each other and all that. He has had girlfriends before. Can we focus on one problem at a time? **

_Right. You're worried about them because...? _

**Her, mostly Evans. Padfoot is thick skinned, he'll bounce back. She looks like she might just die tragically any moment. **

_Why's that? _

**Don't you notice, Evans? He's bullying her. **

_Sirius isn't a bully. _

**Don't joke with me Evans. He isn't a totally horrible bully, but he does have those tendencies. I was a bully too, remember? **

_Potter... _

**Yes, Evans? **

_You aren't a bully. _

**Don't beat around the bush Evans, you know full well that Snivellus - horrible he may be - didn't deserve everything we gave him. **

_..._

**It has been eating me up for sometime Evans... I'm sorry about that time during fifth year. I was a bit of an idiot. Let's all face it: I was a prick. And I think if I hadn't provoked him, you two probably would still be friends. **

_Potter... I doubt it. I already knew that there was something wrong going on over there. _

**Still... I might have been a bit too much. Sorry about that.**

_No worries, Potter. _

**Good. Now about Leto... what's up with her? **

_I'm glad you asked. Here - see this. _

Lily passed a copy of one of June's essays to James and watched as his eyes widened.

**Who wrote this? **

_She did. I don't - _

It was an odd thing to find a prefect passing notes in class, especially if the prefect happened to be Lily Evans and the second person in this horrifying deed was James Potter. Both of them were sentenced to one night in detention.

* * *

"Hi Evans." James Potter said happily, as he came across Lily in the entrance hall before their detention.

"Don't 'hi Evans' me, Potter. It's all your fault I'm here."

"I didn't force you to talk to me Evans. Besides, we get some more time to converse about things that matter this way."

"Whatever you say, Potter," Lily said derisively.

"And by the way, Padfoot says he's proud of you, and he never thought you were going to get detention via me of all people. In his opinion he would have gotten you detention since he was your potions partner and all."

"I have had detention before Potter, it's not like the world has ended," Lily pointed out.

"Right." James said sarcastically, "Anyway, I told Padfoot that he was an idiot for underestimating my ability to corrupt, and that really, Evans likes me a lot more than she likes you."

Lily threw him a dirty look, and James realised his folly before he had time to shut up.

"Oh... I didn't mean it like that Evans, it was just... I thought you probably liked me more as a person than as... you know like that. And Sirius being a git and all-"

"Merlin Potter, you need to get a grip." Lily said.

"Sorry. Anyway, what do we have?" asked James.

"Cleaning out the empty potions room."

"Damn. Too late to turn back now. Shall we go?" asked James.

"Alright," Lily said with a nod, and they went together to the potions room. James began emptying out the closet while Lily decided to clear out some of the old desks.

"So how on earth is June Leto such a genius, and passes by unnoticed?" asked James as he picked up some old cauldrons filled to the brim with old Witch Weeklys. "Dear sweet lord, how old is this?" asked James to himself as he picked out the magazines. "_Twelve fail safe ways to get a husband before twenty_." He read aloud. "I didn't know _Witch Weekly_ was there in the eleventh century." He said bemusedly.

"I don't really know Potter, but she is a genius. And the fact of the matter is that she considers that essay to be one of the worst of the lot. She's brilliant really. I had no idea there was someone surpassing all intellectuals in Britain at sixteen." Lily picked out a piece of paper from a desk. "Professor McGonagal was looking for this. We had to scrub the whole transfiguration room in its search."

"Yes, I remember that search." James said with a reminiscent eye. "So what do you propose to do about Leto? You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Funny, that's what Marlene said," Lily said as she dusted a bundle of books. "I think there must be some confidential records of us all. If only we could get a hand on that." Her eye went of dreamily into a corner, while James tapped his nose thoughtfully.

"We could help you." He said slowly.

"Sorry?" asked Lily, brought back to earth.

"We could help you get those records." James said.

"Records exist?" asked Lily.

"Shhh!" James said shushing her quickly, "Don't talk here. The walls have ears."

"Alright what is it with the top secret voice of doom, 'don't talk here, we're under attack'?" asked Lily.

"I'm serious Evans. The teachers don't know that the marauders know about the teachers archives in the first place. Shut up. We could be in serious trouble just by mentioning it."

Lily shut up, only because James looked so serious.

He glanced around once, and said softly, so that any imaginary person didn't hear him, "I'll tell the others about it. You will recieve a note on where to meet us, and follow the instructions on the note precisely. Do that, and we might be able to get somewhere." He straightened up, and smiled as if nothing had happened and said:

"Now let's finish cleaning this room."

* * *

**So... what do you think? About James and Lily specifically. Tell me if I didn't get them right, and review to save my soul. **

**That little bit with James going all Bond on Lily was the best part yet. Honestly. I don't think I wrote anything funnier. **

**Sixth chapter is going to be 'Unlikely Alliance' (I decided to give you titles to build suspicion) and is going to be posted on Sunday, 5th May, 2013.**


	6. Unlikely Alliance

**Sixth chapter, posted on 5th May, 2013, New Delhi time. This is awesome. A little long maybe, but I love this chapter. This one is dedicated to TylerMaria, second reviewer. Sorry I couldn't do this for the fifth chapter, but it was already done by the time you reviewed. And you'll find that there's a reason why I picked this chapter specifically to dedicate to you.**

**Apparently the rumours previously spoken about have not died down, so I would wish to deny them once again, and say that I own nothing more than June Leto and the plotline.**

* * *

**Unlikely Alliance**

June Leto was sitting on the rocky railings of the west tower again, her legs hanging precariously on the edge, facing the huge fall down.

She felt the breeze blow on her, and her blonde hair rippled, caught in the wind. She sighed audibly and a voice from behind her said:

"Nice to see you here. It's a pleasant place, isn't it?"

June turned to see Sirius Black grinning brightly at her, as if nothing was wrong.

"Wh-what are y-you doi-doing he-here?" she asked him.

"There, there, Leto, I won't kill you or anything. I might get detention for life if I do that."

June looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't come all the way here to give you chores, you know," he said, and sat down beside her, his own legs hanging down the ledge.

June said nothing, feeling invaded. This was her terrace.

"So, Leto. How's it going?" he asked.

She shrugged. "O-okay."

"You _always_ wear long sleeves. Even in summers. Why?" Sirius asked. June said nothing.

"You never do talk, do you?"

June felt a strange. Almost just as strangely, she felt like smiling.

"I do-don't ha-have any-anyone to ta-talk to."

"You must have had a friend at some point in time, Leto." Sirius pointed out.

"Ju-just the on-one." she said.

"Who's that?" asked Sirius.

"Ma-Maria Tyl-Tyler."

"And what was this bird like?" asked Sirius.

June frowned at him for calling her a bird. And it dawned on June, that while Lily Evans had asked her if she had had any friends, she had simply shrugged.

She surprised herself (again) by answering his question slowly, "Sh-she was m-my fri-friend in elemen-elementary sch-school."

"What's that?" asked Sirius, confused.

The corners of her mouth lifted just a little as usual, and she said, "Mug-muggle sch-school."

"Oh yeah! We read of that in Muggle Studies. That's the school where muggle kids learn how to read and write."

June nodded.

"So what was she like?"

June gave it a little thought, ignoring the part in her brain that was saying in a persistent voice, that she was actually opening up a little and that was not good for her.

"Sh-she was li-like Mar-Marlene Mck-McKinnon."

"And how would you know what Marlene McKinnon is like?" asked Sirius.

June shrugged.

"Mar-Maria was st-strong wi-willed. Sh-she didn't ca-care for any-anyone else. Sh-she was fun-funny. Sh-she wa-was a bi-bit cra-crazy."

"Blimey, have you been stalking McKinnon?" asked Sirius, bemused.

"In-notice." she muttered, looking away.

She got up abruptly and left, leaving Sirius on the windy way.

Sirius was feeling a bit frustrated. Ever since the little incident in the library, four days ago, he had been curious about June Leto, and had watched her much like Lily in class and out.

There was something very off in the whole scheme of things. The question was not who she was, as Lily was trying to locate, but 'why on earth was she so afraid'? With her skill, and her knowledge she ought to have been ruling the school, but she was too afraid to do that.

Any explanation is as good as the last.

* * *

Mary McDonald had always been an easy target for Slytherin bullies until Lily and Marlene had entered the picture. Presently she was walking down the halls with a pile of books in hand, almost blocking out her vision completely. She turned a sharp corner and bumped heavily against someone, toppling the balance of her books.

"Ouch!" she squeaked.

"I'm so sorry!" squeaked back an equally squeaky voice. "I'll help."

Peter Pettigrew dived down and began picking up all the books quickly piling them haphazardly.

"There." Mary said, satisfied, as they piled the books.

"There." repeated Pettigrew, and glanced about.

"I should be going," he said, "I need to finish this essay because we'll be busy for sometime."

"Marauder's planning something?" asked Mary pleasantly.

"Oh shoot!" Peter said, slapping his hand to his forehead, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret." Mary said with a laugh.

She left after that, making some pleasant conversation with Peter along the way. Only after Peter had gone did she fall into thoughtfullness.

She banged the books on the library table, so that Marlene looked up from her essay.

"What is it?" asked Marlene.

"I think Lily may be planning something with the marauders." Mary said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Marlene curiously.

"For one thing - I saw James Potter pass her a note today."

* * *

Lily Evans had waited for two days for a note to come through.

Nothing had happened, really, so she had decided to corner James after Ancient Runes and demand an explanation. James had been of no help at all, explaining it rather slowly to her, that everyone was still unsure of what to say, and he was trying to convince them. Lily was wondering exactly whom 'them' meant anyway. She had assumed that it was James' mates, but when you thought about it, no names had been exchanged.

It was all very mysterious.

Lily had never thought that in a school of magic everything would be normal. Everyone in the castle was immune to the usual bout of 'strangeness' that entered the castle every now and then. In fact, it was very rare that students of Hogwarts ever found anything 'mysterious'.

She had searched the library, and to her ultimate failure, had found nothing.

The library was huge. Massive. But there was absolutely nothing in it about 'The teacher's archives'.

She stared at a spot on the desk, and very suddenly, a hand passed by the desk, almost as if it was brushing the desk gently, and normally. Only, there was a bit of white parchment where the hand had left.

She nonchalantly picked the paper up and fiddled with it unnecessarily as if nothing was wrong, and looked up to see James give her a meaningful look.

She didn't say anything, only unrolled the parchment between her fingers.

**Tonight, on the fourth floor, under the burnt Gregorian tapestry, is a hidden painting of a man on a donkey. Tap the donkey on its backside twice.**

**11 o'clock.**

It was all almost funny that she had to tap the donkey on its _backside_.

* * *

"Leto." Sirius said loudly.

June Leto was sitting cross legged on her terrace, completing an essay. She looked up from her work, and Sirius once again noticed her pretty golden eyes, so prominent that it had seemed so silly that he hadn't noticed them before. He almost began to devote time to remember what her face was like.

He was worried, you see, that she might begin to stop allowing him to see her face like she did to everyone else, and he might forget everything about her face like everyone else.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I'll be out tonight. Do you mind keeping these books for me?"

"Th-that's n-not an ord-order." June pointed out.

"So?" asked Sirius.

"Yo-you alw-always ord-order me," she said, with her almost smile.

"Well, consider me your ally, Leto." Sirius said with a winning smile.

June gave it a moment's thought.

"Alright." she said, and with that one unstuttering word, Sirius knew that an alliance had been struck between himself and June Leto. It was a very unlikely alliance.

A very, very unlikely alliance.

* * *

Lily Evans stumbled through the door behind the painting behind the burnt Gregorian tapestry.

"Evening Evans." Sirius Black said with a grin.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all sitting on some unused desks and chairs. James grinned at her and messed up his hair self consciously. Lily gave him a rare smile.

"Evening Black. Care to explain why I have been called here in the middle of the night?"

"All in good time, Evans. You don't think you have anything to worry about, do you?" Sirius said.

"I'm in an unknown hideout with three uncouth boys. Don't you think I ought to be worried?" asked Lily acidly.

"Hey!" protested James.

"We're four." Peter pointed out.

"Remus isn't counted." Lily said.

"What?" asked James loudly, greatly hurt.

"Thanks Lily," Remus said gratefully.

"No problem, Remus." Lily said with a nod. "You four have some explaining in any case. What on earth are the teacher's archives?"

"The question is why do you want to get there." Remus said softly behind her.

Lily took a deep breath.

"It's because of June Leto."

Sirius' interest perked up. He jumped off his desk and asked, "What about her?"

"I want her records." Lily said.

"What for?" asked Sirius.

"I want to know who she is." Lily said.

A single pause.

"Fair enough." Sirius said.

A single pause.

"Wait, what?" Remus said, confused.

"'Fair enough'?" Peter said loudly, "You can't just -"

"The teacher's archives for heaven's sake-"

"Come on!"

"Don't be silly, Sirius."

"No!"

"_Stop_!" James' voice rung. "It's all okay to say 'fair enough'" he said, addressing Sirius. "But how on earth are we supposed to get to the teacher's archives?"

"Evans wants to get there. She can get us in." Sirius said.

Everyone turned to look at Lily.

"First tell me what the teacher's archives are." She said tersely.

"Records." Remus said, in a most neutral tone. "Records of the whole school."

"Why are they secret?" asked Lily.

"They contain everything the school has ever done. Imagine that, Evans." James said.

"So what's the big deal?" Lily asked.

"Don't you get it, Evans?" James said, "We have't always walked on the straight and narrow you know. All the secrets of the school. Everything. In one room."

"Where are they?" asked Lily.

"No one knows." Peter said.

"What?" asked Lily, confused.

"That's the thing, Evans-" Sirius began slowly, "Location changes. Sometimes in the same year, sometimes in the same month, sometimes after a decade. But I think it has changed many times since the last student entered there. That was in the eighteenth century."

"Maximum security." Peter said.

"Unknown entry." James said.

"Impossible to break." Remus finished.

"How do you know of this?" asked Lily.

"It's the ultimate break in, Evans." James said with a dreamy voice. "All pranksters want to get there, but no one has managed it since Malcolm the explorer, 1859."

"And you would do anything if I managed to get you in?" Lily asked sceptically.

"Evans, if you get us in the _teacher's archives_," Sirius said, "I promise you to not let Prongs annoy you."

Lily was taken aback. "Even you, Remus?" she asked.

It was the moment of truth for Remus, as he took a deep shuddering breath, and said, "Its the _teacher's archives_ Lily."

"Get me all the existing information on this," Lily said wryly. "Let's see what I can do."

"Evans, I wish you luck. You're going to need it." Sirius said seriously.

"Thanks." she said darkly.

"Shake hands." James said, and pulled his hand out, "It's an alliance."

Lily shook his hand, filled with misgivings.

And Sirius had thought his alliance with June Leto was unlikely.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh, duh! There's the cliff hanger! Yay, my first cliff hanger! (I know it's not that good, but give a girl some credit.) **  
**I loved that bit about the teacher's archives. I'm going to be posting the next chapter on next Sunday Sorry, but the next chapter is a bit complicated and I really want the corresponding chapters to be done as well, because this is going to be some of the most difficult writing I have ever done.**

**Next chapter is going to be titled 'No One Wants to Grow Up' to be posted on next Sunday. **


	7. No One Wants to Grow Up

**EARLY UPDATE! Do the happy dance everyone! I love all of you new followers!**

**The next few chapters are humongously difficult to write. I have done nearly all the chapter that required a lot of pre-planning. Although there is still one chapter left, I had already planned it out, and decided to give you an early update, since you guys don't deserve torture. **

**Without further ado, I give you... the best chapter yet.**

**Must we continue this formality? Very well, I don't want to be sued. I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**No One Wants to Grow Up**

Lily Evans was having a headache.

She pressed her head on her hands and took deep breaths. There were only two more weeks until Halloween, and they - the marauders and her - had decided that Halloween would be the time to strike. They had a Hogsmeade weekend scheduled on that day that all of them would skip, and they would break into the teacher's archives.

Lily had no idea why she was doing this. Finding out everything about June Leto was one thing. She could do it in other ways. But for some very strange reason she wanted to find out if this girl even had records in the first place, or if people had forgotten all about her.

So they scoured to find everything about the teacher's archives. They searched and searched and searched. They knew that only teacher's were allowed inside. According to some legend, it was guarded by some monster. They didn't think this was probable, but it would be unwise to rule out the possibility. Legends spoke of the chamber of secrets, but Lily highly doubted this one. Teacher's had to be able to enter this room - or was the legend of the chamber of secrets created as a cover up for the teacher's archives?

It was all very confusing. They searched through layers and layers of information trying to decipher legend from fact. There seemed to be an uncommon amount of legends to look through anyway. The teacher's archives, if everything was to be believed, were far from reality, and actually existed on a different plane all together.

"How about a break?" asked James kindly.

James had been her constant companion through the whole search. While Remus was amazing for all this, he covered Lily during prefect duties and such. Peter was to scared to talk to her without other people around, and Sirius was spending too much time alone, doing something or the other. Marlene and Mary weren't exactly in the loop of her crazy scheme, and seemed to be getting bothered about her.

So it fell on James to make sure Lily ate and rested while her manic obsession with this scheme was driving her raving mad.

"Not yet," Lily muttered, her eyes bloodshot.

"You know, I'm starting to think this isn't that much about June." James said thoughtfully.

"Well then, what is it, Potter?" asked Lily playfully.

"I think you want to show us that you can do what none of us ever could." James said, tapping his nose with a finger.

Lily gave it a moment of thought.

"Maybe... you're... a bit right." Lily said meekly.

"I knew it!" James said gleefully. "Anyway, we ought to be going - History of Magic."

"Ugh." Lily said. "Why did I take it again?"

"Because you're a weird girl with an unusual taste in history - no matter how boring the professor," James said, "Now come!"

Lily dragged herself off the library table and James supported her all the way to the class room. They diverted and Lily sat down heavily, while James left the class. Lily was about the only one who took the class with four other kids.

"Halloween was a very powerful time for us wizards during the thirteenth century..." droned professor Binns.

Why didn't he just resign? Thought Lily ungratefully, wanting badly to go to sleep. He was making an amazing subject a bunch of facts.

"The muggles thought it was the time that the veil between life and death was thinnest..."

The veil between life and death is always thinnest in his class, thought Lily, annoyed. It was very off putting, all this muggle nonsense. Everyone knew that the reality was that ghosts enjoyed celebrating the deathday of the renowned ghost Merethin Broker, first of the ghosts, who actually penetrated the veil between life and death.

"It is exciting to know that Halloween was known as All Hallows day during the thirteenth century."

Nothing is ever excit - wait what? Lily thought wildly. Halloween was All Hallows day?

She doubted the eighteenth century was sophisticated enough to call a secret chamber The Teacher's Archives.

Lily ran out of the class. Professor Binns droned without looking at her.

* * *

"Am I hearing this correctly Evans? You left class?" Sirius' incredulous voice wasn't helping anything.

"Lily?" asked Remus gently, tapping her shoulder. Lily shook him off, feverishly looking through pages.

"What's wrong with her?" asked James worriedly.

"Nothing, absolutely... no.. I..." Lily murmured fanatically.

"I think Evans has lost it." Sirius said.

"Is everything okay, Lily?" asked Remus.

"It was All Hallows, not Halloween!" Lily yelled, "Not Halloween."

"I'm not sure what she is talking about." Peter interjected quietly.

"Halloween used to be called All Hallows Day during the thirteenth century." Remus supplied.

"How is that relevant?" asked Sirius. Remus shrugged.

"It was All Hallows! Don't you - I just - No! Wait here!" she said loudly, and disappeared between the shelves of the library.

"Is she okay?" asked James as they chased down the shelves after her whipping red hair. There was a positively demented look about her.

She stopped abruptly and pulled out a small rule book from the shelves. She flipped through the pages quickly, muttering like a mad woman, until she found what she was looking for. She gave a triumphant 'Hah!' and banged the book on the table, pointing at a particular line on a particular page.

"What does she want?" asked Sirius, a little scared.

Remus picked the book up and read the title out, "_Prefects Who Gained Power_."

"Blimey, why're you reading that, Evans?" asked James.

Remus shushed him immediately, and read the title of the chapter that Lily had pointed out, "_A List of Atrocious Rule Breaking_"

Something dawned on all of them.

Remus read the line Lily had indicated, "Malcolm - also known as Malcolm the Explorer by other rule breakers, was suspended for breaking into the Chamber of Silence - A chamber for teachers."

"But Malcolm the Explorer had broken into the - Oh." Sirius said.

"Halloween was known as All Hallows day - the Teacher's archives were known as The Chambers of Silence." Remus finished slowly. And Lily grinned happily, finally achieving what she had gone out to achieve. So happy was she that she had reached her goal, that she fainted with ecstaticness.

"I'll get it." James said dryly, scooping Lily up gently and carrying her away to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

James was a bit in shock. "Who knew you would need rule abiding prefects who have read strange small handbooks to break into the most guarded areas of the school?" he asked bemusedly.

"I know, right?" Sirius said, just as shocked. "Goes to show, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." James dwindled. Sirius disappeared from the hospital wing, while James waited for Lily to gain consciousness.

Remus had left to cover for Lily during prefect duties again, and Peter had said something about a prior commitment. James was left alone to contemplate the impossible amazingness of Lily Evans.

Sirius meanwhile was going towards the west tower again, to meet June. This was where he had been spending his time. He and June never spoke too much, but they had a strange bond. Sirius was quiet around her. He never felt the need to speak - he was calm. Opposite to his usual personality.

"Hello Leto." Sirius said as he entered.

June nodded, and continued with - whatever it was that she was doing.

"Did you know? Evans fainted today. Overwork." Sirius said conversationally.

June immediately looked up, "Wh-What! Wh-why?" she asked.

"Easy, Leto. I told you - over work."

June snapped her books shut. "I-I'm leav-leaving." she said. And swept out of the terrace, leaving Sirius behind to look at the empty mug of coffee.

"Now, who's supposed to cast auguamenti for me?" he asked after her, agitated.

June strode down the hallways, on her way to the hospital wing. She appreciated Sirius being around her - but there was a part of her that always felt a constant fear around her. It was easy for him to say that he was an ally, but she still feared he would fall back into old ways. He had terrified her long enough to justify the feeling. Even if he hadn't, others had done it for him.

June turned a corner and entered the Hospital wing, to find James Potter sitting there, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh - Hello Leto." James said.

"H-hi." June said slowly. "Wh-what are yo-you do-doing here?" she asked.

"I brought her here." James explained.

"Oh. I-is sh-she ok-okay?" asked June.

James shrugged. "Just fainted."

Madam Pomfrey entered just that moment, and gave them the go to for seeing Lily. She looked pretty okay - with dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh - hello." Lily said, rubbing her eyes. "Where are Marlene and Mary?"

"They don't know you fainted yet, my dear crazy girl. We'll tell them soon enough." James said with a wink.

"Was I that bad?" asked Lily with a grimace.

"You looked like a dementor who had been kissed by another dementor." James informed her.

"Right." she said wryly, "Oh, Hi June! How come you're here?"

"I-I hea-heard yo-you we-were sick." June said meekly.

"Nice of you to stop by." Lily said cheerfully. "I'll spend one night in, then I'll be out. Could you gather the others? I want a meeting," she addressed James. James nodded curtly. They didn't know about June's intense powers of observation of course, or they may have refrained from saying that.

James left the room, and June sat down beside Lily, giving her quiet company as she lay her head back. "Do-do y-you need any-anything?" asked June politely.

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing June. Stay here for sometime if you can. Just until I sleep."

June nodded quickly.

* * *

One week had passed since they searched for the chamber of silence. Lily had been unrelenting. Even Sirius had been unable to gt out of it. He hadn't spent time with June in a week.

"Right then team, we all know quiet a bit. It's supposed to be a secret chamber for teachers, the teachers have a special identification charm specific to each of them. We know that this incantation is difficult. What do we need now?" asked Lily.

"For one thing - the location." Sirius said exasperatedly, the evenings wearing down on him. Slamming a book shut, he looked at all of them. "I don't see how we get in if we don't know where it is."

"He has a point. We need to know where the archives are." James said, pulling his glasses off and rubbing them.

"Location..." Lily muttered. She pulled out a book at random and scanned it carefully. _Malcolm's acts had resulted in instant filing of his rule breaking... Gerard turned the guardians of the staff room into monkeys - noted in records immediately... Cathy wrecked the trophy room... this was taken down at once..._

_At once. _

"I got it!" Lily said, slapping her forehead. All four of them looked up from their respective books. "The teacher's archives aren't accessed until the end of the year - unless something big happens. Then it is filed at once."

"So?" asked Remus.

"So, now it is _your_ element. You four have to pull of a prank big enough to get it filed at once. I'll shadow McGonagal. Don't get too many detentions though."

There was a moment of silence.

"Evans?" Sirius said.

"Yes, Black?"

"Why on earth have we not used you for our pranks?" he asked gravely.

Lily's face broke into an uncharacteristic grin, "You're stupider than you think, Black. That's why."

"It seems I am." Sirius said, conceding to the point.

There was a moment where everyone fell into a catatonic state at Sirius' words.

"No time for that fellows," Sirius said. "We have a prank to plan."

* * *

"Piece of cake." Lily panted as she reached the room behind the Gregorian tapestry.

"Got the information?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah."

After the eighth floor corridor had successfully been turned into a bunch of frogs, Lily had shadowed McGonagal. Thankfully the others had only received a week's worth of detention - ending on Halloween. It was almost too convenient.

McGonagal had emerged from Dumbledore's office clutching a file to her chest as she went off to deliver it. On the way she had bumped into professor Slughorn.

"Oh hello Horace." McGonagal had said graciously.

"Hello Minerva. Off to put that where it belongs?" asked professor Slughorn.

"Actually I was going to keep the copy in Pringle's detention record room first. Would you mind keeping this one where it belongs?" Minerva said in clipped tones.

"No problem. Keep it on this pile of books. Yes. That's it."

After McGonagal had left Lily had emerged from the hiding place - Slughorn loved her. There was no way he wouldn't eat any story out of her hand.

"Lily my dear! What are you doing here?" asked Slughorn.

"Oh hello professor. I was just spending some time alone, actually. Do you need help with those books?" she asked gently.

Now the professor knew that no one was supposed to know where the teacher's archives were - but he was also to luxury inclined to actually pick the books up and take them all the way - wherever it was. Lily knew this perfectly, and exploited the situation immediately.

She had been taken to the west tower - as earlier pointed out - a very abandoned tower. There, Slughorn had disappeared into the depths of the tower itself, and Lily followed him quietly. She watched him reach a lit hallway and meet a blind stone dragon. How did she know it was blind? The sign on it's pedestal said _'The Blind Dragon - Gorethel March.'_ That and that fact that the dragon statue showed it's eyes leaking blood.

The dragon had come to life when Slughorn had said Animatum, narrated Lily, and had sniffed him carefully, to let him through. She had also heard him perform his unique incantation, which Lily had committed to memory, by noting down the exact tone of voice which Slughorn went through.

"So what you are saying is - we are going to the teacher's archives?" James said slowly as she finished.

Lily nodded.

A horribly tense moment followed, where Lily could sense the excitement in the room.

"Gentlemen," she said, bowing, "At ease."

Another moment of silence was followed by intense yelling and happiness, where James, Sirius and Peter started marching around the room, singing the school song loudly, while Remus grinned - happy and flushed. He smiled in a mellow sort of way and said, "God hope we pull this off. It will be almost funny to see their reactions if we don't.

Lily shook her head bemusedly. "Clearly No One Wants to Grow Up around here."

* * *

**That was the most difficult thing I ever wrote. No seriously. I mean. Whew. So tired. **  
**I'll be posting the next two chapters together. They're the kind of chapters which are dull and boring but you have to put them in somewhere. So, the next two chapters are 'Disappearing Within' and 'Acquiring the Power of Accusation.' I'll hopefully post them by Tuesday or so.**

**And preview for the first person who gets the reference to Percy. **


	8. Disappearing Within

**Um... I didn't really receive a lot of response for the last chapter. That's why I won't be posting the two chapters together. Did I do something wrong? Negative response is still response, while complete ignoration is just disheartening. Please tell me what I did wrong, and why you did not like the last chapter. **

**This one is going to be a transition chapter. The kind of chapter that has all the useless information, but you can't really remove it from the list. **

**I really don't own Harry Potter. I doubt I have the intellectual capability to do that.**

* * *

**Disappearing Within**

June felt awful.

Sirius hadn't spoken to her for a few days now, and Lily was too busy to spend time with her. June spent days on end on her little terrace, doing massive batches of homework and at the same time making a million squiggly notes in different notebooks. Her research for the various behavioural aspects of people wasn't going really well and her constant headache wasn't helping anything.

She slipped into the library and saw Lily and the marauders sitting and discussing something.

"-Need another identification spell, it's simply not possible without it!" Lily said, and June watched from behind bookshelves.

"Evans, that's all fine -" James said in a hushed voice. Luckily for June she had perfected her auditory senses during her second grade. "But how on earth do you propose to get another spell?" James finished.

"We hide at the entrance and listen." Lily said.

Sirius took his feet off the table. "I agree with Evans." He said, getting up. He glanced around once, and began "We -" but stopped immediately, as he noticed June hiding behind the bookshelves. Her yellow eyes could not be mistaken for anyone else - they were completely and utterly different.

Everyone looked towards where Sirius was looking and June ducked uncomfortably. "What is it?" asked Remus impatiently.

"Nothing." Sirius said shortly, and continued to stare at the corner. "Ever noticed Leto's eyes, Evans?" Sirius addressed Lily quite suddenly.

"I... Not really." Lily said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do give them a look, Evans. She becomes quiet unforgettable once you've seen them." Sirius said, giving a pointed look at where June's eyes had been a second ago.

June blushed red, disappeared from the library, and rushed to the terrace.

Had they really thought June wasn't watching them? June had been noticing everything. She understood they were planning something, she understood it was a break in of sorts, she understood they had a plan, she understood that they were doing it on Halloween.

She waited for a few minutes, before Sirius burst into the terrace, and June backed instinctively to the railings. Sirius looked freakishly angry, and horribly out of place. He paced around for sometime before fixing her with a stare.

"What were you doing there Leto?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"I-I-I..." June began, her stammer worsening with every word.

"Stop that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing off the mountains.

June swallowed. "I-I did-didn't mea-mean to..."

"You just had a wonderful idea concerning eavesdropping?" Sirius asked scathingly.

June's eyes fell, and her eyes stung.

"Don't act like that!" Sirius said angrily.

"Wha-what do yo-you mea-mean?" asked June sadly.

"All the 'I'm so terrified' thing. Don't. It won't work."

"Y-you thi-think it's an ac-act?" asked June angrily.

"There isn't any possible explanation as to why you are so scared of everything Leto. I am forced to conclude that you don't have a backbone and that it's an act."

"Peo-people ha-have more per-personality tha-than you se-see, Sir-Sirius Black." June said softly.

"Don't give me that rubbish." Sirius said coldly. "Shut up, and do something for yourself, Leto - doesn't hurt anyone."

June shut her eyes. She walked out of the terrace, her skirt rippling at her knees. She stepped inside and slid down the wall, and broke into tears properly. She didn't know why she was crying exactly. People had often said mean things to her. Sirius Black had done something different. He had used the cold truth against her.

Sirius waited on the terrace for a second before her left. Serves her right, he thought vehemently as he saw her crying. Silly little eavesdropper. Someone had to point the truth out to her properly. She was crying too! The nerve! A completely normal girl who seemed to burst into tears at the drop of a hat! Hah!

Then why did everything feel so wrong?

And June didn't know what felt worse - the feeling of helplessness, or the fact that she felt him walk away without sparing her a glance.

* * *

Sirius felt awful.

He felt awful because he broke her so bad. He had seen her crying, and had simply walked out of there, as if he didn't have a care in the world. There were many wrong things with June Leto, but they didn't match up to the wrong in him.

But when he asked himself about the overall good, and he thought that his little speech might do her good. She may be able to break out of the little shell she had created.

It was doubtful.

* * *

"Remus... do you think there's something wrong with Padfoot?" asked James slowly.

Remus Lupin and James Potter were sitting in the sunlight outside, under the lemon tree by the black lake.

"Why do you ask?" Remus asked.

"He's been acting weird lately." James said, playing with a sprig of grass.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, lying back on the grass, his eyes shut tight, soaking in the sun.

"He... He's been talking in his sleep. He keeps saying stuff. 'Yellow.' He says that a lot."

"That could mean anything, Prongs."

"But he says other stuff as well... he once yelled, 'who is she?' And on another time he said gently, 'Why're you afraid?'"

"I don't know James." Remus said, "Ask him."

"I'm not sure if he'll answer."

"Ask him anyway."

James gave it a bit of thought.

"Alright."

"Moony , do you think Lily is my friend?" James asked.

"Merlin, James I didn't expect you to be on talking terms, let alone be friends."

"Such little faith by my own friends."

"She hexed you enough times to kill any faith I had during my first year." Remus said.

James made a face.

"Moony, you really must stop ruining it," came the drawling voice of Sirius Black.

"Ruining what?" asked Remus.

"The dynamic! You must never destroy the dynamic!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't understand half of what you say Padfoot," Remus said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, the tragedy of a misunderstood genius," Sirius said dramatically.

"Hardly," coughed James.

"James, you should ask Lily is she is your friend, Sirius don't do whatever you're doing." Remus said annoyed, "Now keep quiet. A werewolf must get his beauty sleep." Remus said.

"I didn't know you had a wolf girlfriend to please." James sniggered.

"That's because I won't let her meet you. Poor thing might die of shock," Remus said dryly.

"Whatever you say, Remus."

"Anyway," Remus said, getting up and shaking the grass off him. "I have to meet Marlene."

"So you _do_ have a girlfriend!" James said, tauntingly.

To James' and Sirius' intense surprise, Remus went red.

"It's not like that," he said sheepishly, "I help her in herbology."

"Sure, Remus," Sirius said with a grin. "Go and 'help' her."

Remus walked off meekly. Sirius and James shared one look of intense surprise before bursting into peels of uncontrolled laughter.

"_Who _would have thought _that _would happen?" asked Sirius, doubled over on the grass.

"And all those times you snogged McKinnon!" James exclaimed, "Dear me, dear me... what a funny world we live in."

"Well, me and McKinnon never really liked each other," Sirius said reasonably, "We were merely curious about the other sex's anatomy."

"I really wonder what you would do when you meet a girl you like, Padfoot." James said, wiping his eyes.

"I would do the same thing my Uncle Alphard would do," Sirius said with a shrug.

"And what's that?" James asked, twiddling with some stems of grass.

"My great Uncle Alphard said to me, 'Son, if you ever _actually _like a girl, make a toast to her.' And the toast was 'Here's to looking at you, kid,'"

"What does that mean?"

"It's from a movie, casablanca." Sirius explained.

"What's a movie?" James asked.

Sirius laughed, "My uncle had an answer to that as well. 'Walburga is going to hate me for this, but to find out the answer to that question, you will have to take muggle studies,'" Sirius fell into another fit of laughter. "I forgot you didn't take muggle studies," he chuckled, "Why don't you ask Evans? She'll know."

* * *

Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs in the teacher's archives.

Every time he was in this room he thanked his lucky stars he had not let Tom Riddle take the post as a defence against the dark arts teacher. Not only would he be in power and would be able to exploit everything in Hogwarts at will, he would also have control of this room, with its many secrets.

Dumbledore had seen thousands of students under his tutelage but none had surprised him as much as Tom Riddle, and June Leto.

The girl had prospered after he had gently pushed her towards (forced) a friendship with the marauders. It had been nice to see her talk for the first time, and equally pleasing to know that she had visited Lily Evans when she was sick.

Dumbledore wondered if the marauders and Lily Evans would actually manage to break into the teacher's archives. He had no idea why they were doing it, but he wanted to see if they could. Dumbledore wasn't going to make it any easier for them though. It was important to see if they could pull it off with all the adversities.

He had specifically asked Professor McGonagal to not give the marauders detention on Halloween day. If they couldn't do it on Halloween they would have to make do with Christmas, and that would mean twice the challenge.

And what was better Halloween entertainment than the students themselves?

* * *

After days of horror, June had felt a hot rage.

Sirius had constantly taunted her through the classes, making pointed remarks of people who didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor, and those who were actually stupid enough that they didn't talk. He had made her go into tears multiple times, and had made people laugh at her. He had been downright awful.

The day before Halloween, June stood at the top of her terrace, wind blowing gently across her face.

She shook her sleeve back and pulled up her arm in front of her face.

The scars were cold on her skin, as if they belonged to someone else. It was silly that they were there anyway, but so they were. June could only take refuge in the fact that she hadn't put most of them where they were right now. A bubbling rage evolved into a small volcano that simply questioned exactly why she was going through this. Why should she be the one who had those horrible scars?

She hated Sirius Black for pointing out truths that she had buried long ago.

She hated him because he had no right to say anything like that.

She hated him because he had been the only one to get to her after so long.

Well. To hell with him. She knew they were planning something for tomorrow. She could do her own bit and help them. She could provide distraction so that they didn't get caught. She could play a prank and not get caught.

He had told her to do something for herself hadn't he? She might as well take his advice.

* * *

**D****on't guess yet, it's a pretty big something you will have to guess. **

** I ****hope I'm making myself explicitly clear when I say this is not a comedy. People expect it to be since it concerns marauders. It's not a drama. It's not a mystery. It's a mix of everything. **

** A****nd also, cheers to everyone who got the movie reference!**

**Remember to review and tell me what went wrong! **


	9. Acquiring the Power of Accusation

**Okay, sixth chapter. Let's have some fun with Marlene and Mary, shall we? Good.**

**Good lord people! I doubt I could own Harry Potter even in an alternative universe.**

* * *

**Acquiring the Power of Accusation**

"Padfoot?" James asked tentatively. They were still under the lemon tree by the lake and Remus had disappeared somewhere.

"Yes Prongs?" Sirius calmly asked, flipping a page from the book he was reading.

"Have you been well?" James slowly asked.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you get so mushy?" he asked.

James shrugged, "Not that it matters, but you've been talking in your sleep lot more than usual."

"What've I been saying?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Well - you say 'golden' and 'yellow' a lot - although you mumble it so much that I barely make it out properly. Then - you once said 'who is she?' and fell into bed. You also said 'Why're you afraid?' and stuff like that."

Sirius didn't remember any dreams related to any of that. Sirius had realized over the course of years that when he spoke in his sleep he could rarely ever remember the dreams his words corresponded with. But that didn't make it any less frustrating - since he wondered if he had actually said anything or if people were making it up.

"I didn't know you watched me sleep prongsie - how romantic." Sirius said with a grin.

"I have nothing better to do, Paddy - you snore as well." James said in a long suffering voice.

"I do that when people are watching me sleep, making goo goo eyes at my naked torso." Sirius said flatly.

"How would you know I was making goo goo eyes at your naked torso?" James asked.

"Why would I snore?"

"Why would you talk in your sleep?"

James' voice was almost accusing.

Sirius shut the book he was reading, giving it up as a bad job and gave a long hard look at James. "I don't really remember those nights Prongs." he said finally.

James raised his eyebrows before nodding once. He left soon after and Sirius paced the common room fire muttering to himself.

It wasn't completely true that he didn't remember any of those nights. He didn't remember those particular dreams but there were other dreams that he did remember.

And the ones he did remember had June Leto plastered all over. It was just the day before Halloween and they couldn't afford any distractions now, not when everything was hanging on a balance. But how on earth was he supposed to stop June Leto from plaguing his dreams?

She regularly appeared with her odd face and her odd stammer, her strange silence and her strange genius, her observation and her eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes were a constant enigma, something that somehow no one noticed yet were important enough for Sirius Black to have dreams on. And why didn't other people notice her eyes? They had some significance that Sirius couldn't quite place, something that needed to be explained and at the same time was completely inexplicable.

And she arrived in strange clothes and strange ways: as a queen who would banish him to the under-lands or as a beggar, who would cower away from him. And she was always dressed in yellow. Yellow and golden to match her eyes and hair, making it seem so strongly sunny.

Sirius gripped his hair in frustration. June Leto was more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

"Hey Evans!" James yelled, gallivanting across the school grounds.

Lily Evans looked up from the book she was reading under the self same lemon tree where Remus, James and Sirius had spent the morning. It was the afternoon before Halloween incidentaly, and June Leto had disappeared somewhere Lily couldn't find her.

"What is it Potter?" she asked.

"Sirius just said something I would like to ask you about." James said collapsing down beside her. Lily leaned sideways to as he fell down on the grass.

"Such a graceful creature you are Potter," Lily said wryly, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't test me Evans. I can dance better than you." James said challengingly.

"You can _not_." Lily said derisively, "I'll have you know, I have been dancing since the tender age of six."

"Well, my good mother has been training me to dance since the absolutely delicate age of four." James dismissed.

"Alright Potter," Lily said in a I-bet-you're-going-to-regret-everything-now voice, "I challenge you to a dance face off. We dance together on the next Hogsmede trip."

"Very well, Evans. After the Halloween fiasco is over, and the before Christmas trip is scheduled. Incidentaly, I think the three broomsticks was about to hold a dance night."

"Are the terms and conditions of this deal agreed upon?" asked Lily, flicking her wand so that a quill began to swivel across a piece of parchment quickly.

"Agreed." James said, and gave the newly formed contract a quick glance before signing it at the bottom.

"Agreed." Lily said with a grin and flourished her own signature on it.

"We need a witness," James pointed out.

"A good eye for law, eh?" asked Lily as she added a bit for the witness to sign on, "I'll ask Marlene or Mary to do it for me. Here - a copy of the contract."

"Good." James said cheerfully.

"Anyway, what were you coming here for?" asked Lily.

"I wanted to ask you what a movie was?" James said.

"A movie - where did this come up from?" Lily asked.

"We were just talking about what he would say if he liked a girl, and he quoted some toast from something called a movie of all things. What was the name? Ah, yes. Casmlanga." James finished.

"Casamlanga? You mean _Casablanca_." Lily said.

"That's what I said, Evans." James said testily.

"Well, he must be talking about the toast 'Here's to looking at you, kid,'" Lily added.

"That's the one!" James said triumphantly.

"That's pretty romantic - I didn't expect it from Black of all people. That's the penultimate romantic toast, you know. Something that is reserved for someone you love so dearly, you would be ready to let them go." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well, Sirius is a doe eyed teenage girl then, Evans." James said flatly, "But what's a movie?"

Lily gave it a moment's thought before saying, "Why don't you come around Christmas and I'll show you."

"That's incredibly suggestive, Evans," James said, waggling his eyebrows.

"And we're back to the arrogance, aren't we?" Lily asked dryly. "I was foolish to think it would last."

"Jokes aside, Evans, that was a nice offer, and I think I'll be able to make it," James said sincerely.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Dancing together, spending Christmas together - people might almost think we're friends," James said jokingly.

"We are, I suppose." Lily said honestly.

"What do you mean, Evans?"

"We're friends Potter. As long as you don't become all devil-may-care again," Lily said testily.

"Evans, you make me incredibly happy, you know that?" James said earnestly.

"I should think so Potter - specially considering the number of rejections you have gone through because of me." Lily said dryly.

"All worth it, Evans," James said with a wink.

* * *

"Oye! Mary!" Lily called, jumping up and down haphazardly.

The girls dormitory was a nice and cool place with plenty of sunlight and rainbows - if you manage to ignore the mess girls made.

"About time, Evans!" Marlene called, striding towards her carrying tonnes of fabric swathed across her arms, "Tell this witch to leave us alone!" she said, pointing at Dorcas in dire accusation.

"It's hardly that big of a deal Marlene," Mary said reasonably.

"'Hardly'?" Marlene sputtered in rage, "'_Hardly_'? Cleaning out the girls dormitories is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Mary McDonald. You might as well try to poke a dragon in the eye."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"I think we need to clean it," Dorcas said mildly "After all, this is the first free weekend we have had in ages - might as well make it productive."

"Why must we make it productive? Why can't we just lounge about the castle like normal people?" Marlene whined.

"Marlene, this place is a mess, really," Lily said fairly, "Come on, I'll help."

Marlene pouted as Lily dragged her to the cupboards. She began rummaging the cupboard and taking everything out. After another fifteen minutes of protest, Marlene also joined in and began to empty her cupboards out.

"Dear lord, how old is that?" Lily asked, holding a blue dress at an arms length away from her. "How long has that been lounging at the bottom?" she mused.

"Give it here, Lily," Dorcas said and snatched it from Lily's arms. She quickly threw it into a pile of rubbish clothes near the foot of her bed. "We'll donate it," she said simply.

"Ah, the shoes we dared Mary to wear," Marlene said with a reminiscent eye, pulling out a towering pair of black stilletos. "What was the bet about?" she asked Lily.

"Will she kiss Danny Carter or will he kiss her," Lily said with a smile, squeezing Mary's shoulder.

"You lost, didn't you, you shy little baby?" Marlene asked laughingly.

"That was not funny!" Mary exclaimed, "I had to wear the stupid things on our date! The poor fellow had to support me because I wasn't allowed to take the shoes off!"

And so it went on, taking out piles and piles of clothes and exclaiming over them. Some scarves found homes with certain tops that would look good with them, some necklaces were thrown away in contempt, some boots found their places at the bottoms of the cupboards and some dresses were deemed to be not from the archaic era, and folded and placed.

It was funny to see that Lily Evans' cupboard had stored of books in it, while Marlene had clothing which she would definitely never wear. Mary on the other hand, had keepsakes and figurines which all four of them had forgotten, and Dorcas had endless muggle music records.

"I think I would wear that for the Hogsmede dance night," Lily said with a smile, as she viewed a pretty yellow dress with a pretty white pattern.

"Already planning, are we?" Marlene asked suggestively, "Have a date for that, do you?"

"Not really," Lily said, picking out other things that might go with the dress, "Potter decided that he had to challenge my dancing skills, is all."

"You're going with _Potter_?" asked Mary, too shocked for words.

"I'm not going out with him, Mary, he just asked for one dance to prove that he can dance better than me. Is he going to regret it," Lily said happily.

"Well. Who would have thought it?" asked Marlene.

"We're friends Marlene, no need to accuse me of under age crimes already," Lily said.

"Keep saying that Lily," Dorcas said with a grin.

"You say the same thing about Benjamin Fenwick don't you?" Marlene accused Dorcas.

"Hardly the same thing," Dorcas dismissed.

"Actually - I had some gossip on the matter." Lily said cheerfully.

"What folly, Lily Evans!" Marlene exclaimed, "Why fall to the levels of the pitiful peasant?"

"Shut up Marlene -" Lily said, "Dorcas - Potter told me he caught Julia Tryst kissing Fenwick."

"What?" Dorcas asked, looking a bit numb.

"Really? I thought they were going out tomorrow?" Mary said conversationally.

"What?" Dorcas whirled around quickly.

"Yeah, I heard that one too," Marlene said, folding some clothes and putting them on a pile.

"_What_?" Dorcas asked, a little disoriented.

"Apparently Benjamin Fenwick has been keeping thing from you," Lily summarised.

"He won't get away with this!" Dorcas said at once, "I'm going to follow him in Hogsmede if I have to."

"It might have to come down to that," Mary said thoughtfully, "But you can't follow him - he'll know something is up."

"Mary's right!" Dorcas declared, her eyes twinkling madly, "I can't do it, so she will!"

"What?" Mary asked.

"She's right, McDonald!" Marlene cried gleefully, "You have to do it!"

"No! I had other -" Mary began, but everyone turned to look at her.

"You had other _what_ may I ask?" Marlene asked sweetly.

Mary gulped. "Nothing." she said, disappointing Marlene greatly, "I'll do it Dorcas."

"Wonderful!" Dorcas said, clapping Mary on the shoulder, "I want hourly reports."

"I'm going to leave you batty old women alone," Lily said shaking her head, "I have somethings to tend to."

Lily sashayed out of the dormitory and Mary slapped her hand to her forehead, "You idiots!" she said angrily, "I had planned to follow Lily into seeing whatever it was that she was doing with the maurauders."

"There, there, McDonald." Marlene said cheekily.

"You've already said you'd follow Benjamin, Mary!" Dorcas said pleadingly.

"As usual, Marlene McKinnon comes to save the day," Marlene exclaimed and jumped on her head, powering her fist in front of her, "I shall go forth and follow good Lily Evans to her destination."

Dorcas jumped on her own bed. "And I shall coordinate you both!" she cried.

"And I shall contemplate how I got stuck with weirdos like you whilst I follow Fenwick," Mary said dryly.

* * *

**There. Done. Please wait for a week for the next extremely complicated chapter 'Haunting on All Hallows.' It's going to be more difficult than anything I have ever written. **  
**So have fun waiting for a week. **  
***The power of the writer***


	10. Haunting on All Hallows

**A number of frustrated reviews have informed me, that certain individuals are strangely curious to find out about what June Leto is doing exactly. While I cannot promise what shall be revealed in due time, I can happily inform you that by the end of the week Halloween day would be covered. Halloween has been split into three chapters, just so everyone knows. Far to complex for one. **

**I would love to know if anyone thinks I own this, because that would give me the opportunity to refute their hypothesis.**

* * *

**Haunting on All Hallows**

Sirius woke up quite suddenly.

There was a loud quaking noise coming from the bathrooms. Huge and horrible, it sounded like that of a monster of sorts. He lost his head for a minute and felt sure it must be a hag. That did not make sense, as even if a hag entered the castle, _she _wouldn't be able to come into the boys dormitory.

He toppled off the bed and pressed his hands to his ears trying to think through the noise. He looked around to see Peter under the blankets, his head peeping out. Remus on the other hand had fallen upside down and was staring groggily into space.

Sirius jumped to his feet and grabbed the nearest thing on his bedside. Feeling for his wand he pointed at anything randomly. Similarly Remus and Peter jumped behind him as they approached the bathrooms, grimacing because of the noise.

"What is it?" asked Wormtail quietly.

"I thought it was a hag," Sirius whispered back.

"Only one way to find out," said Remus, and they attacked.

Sirius gave an animal roar as he jumped into the bathroom and tackled whatever he saw first. Peter charged with a bottle of shampoo and entangled himself into the curtains. Remus was the only one who actually walked into the bathroom and pointed his wand at whatever Sirius had tackled. That happened to be someone standing at the sinks.

"I did not mean for you to charge!" Remus exclaimed, his wand hand still steady even if his expression was exasperated.

James Potter sputtered before them, spitting toothpaste out.

"Exactly _what _do you blokes think you are doing?" He asked.

"Were you making that noise?" asked Peter, panting, still gripping the shampoo bottle.

"What _noise?" _asked James, still gasping deeply.

"That horrible noise!" Sirius exclaimed as he got up.

"What do you mean? I was only _singing _for heaven's sake -"

"Prongs, my lad," Remus said gravely, "I don't know what on earth you were doing to produce such a _sound, _but I can assure you it wasn't singing."

"Don't be dramatic, Remus -" James began again, but was rudely interrupted by an outburst.

"It was horrible James, I don't see where you-"

"- Hardly being dramatic -"

"-Not a joke -"

"- Good lord -"

"- that _sound -_"

"- I mean, come on!" Sirius finished.

They took a moment to absorb a breath.

"What brought the singing on anyway, Prongs?" asked Peter.

James blushed. "Lily said she and I were friends," he explained.

There was a dead silence.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sirius said blandly.

"I'm serious," James said, messing his hair in nervousness, "I didn't take it in writing though. In retrospect, I should have."

Another dead silence.

"James Charles Potter - I hope you know what you're saying," said Sirius.

"Don't be dramatic, Sirius," said Remus.

James grinned.

"Well. I never saw this day coming." Peter said simply. There was a small silence when everyone looked outside the window to notice the crisp autumn air, blowing through the castle grounds.

"Gentlemen - It's Halloween," Remus said solemnly.

For years to come, Sirius Black would swear that those two words had changed his life more than when James had come to tell him he was getting married. And it wasn't because this was going to be one of the biggest schemes to be embarked by them - The day marked a spot in their memory that would never be erased.

* * *

"Are we ready?" breathed Lily as she walked down the stairs with James Potter.

"It's done." James whispered back.

Lily Evans subtly went down for breakfast and noticed the others hanging around eating morning cookies. She sat down beside Marlene and Mary, concentrating on the intricacies of life - like breathing, blinking, food, and the horrors of social obligations.

"Morning." she said cheerfully. Maybe a little too cheerfully, because Mary immediately looked up from her food and raised and eyebrow. She asked Lily nearly just as cheerfully, "You're sounding happy."

"Halloween." Lily shrugged.

Mary went back down to her plate, disappointed.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

Lily was really nervous today. She wanted this to work, really, _really _bad. She wanted to see the fabled teacher's archives. Not just that, she wanted to see if she had what James called 'guts and gumption.'

She had realized while spending time with him - she was a person who generally reflected carefully on her every move and planned everything out neatly. This opposed to James Potter who had done more reckless things at the tender age of sixteen than Lily might ever do.

That was a strong motivation, of course. Then there was June Leto.

The girl evaded her completely. Lily was sure June had a past - there was no way someone got so scared for nothing. But more than finding that past out illegally, she wanted to know if June Leto was even _there _in the records room.

"Going to Hogsmede today?" Dorcas asked, also a little too cheerfully.

"Don't give me that, Dorky, my love. We all know how eager you are to follow Benjamin." Lily said, waggling her eyebrows.

Dorcas' ears went red. "No I'm not."

"Save it, dear," said Marlene blandly, flipping the page of the paper.

"In any case - I'm not going. I have to get some work done on my Ancient Runes homework." Lily said easily, the practiced lie flowing out of her mouth like water.

"Urgh, Lily you're so boring," Marlene said, wrinkling her nose.

"Some of us have work," Lily pointed out.

"None of us do it."

"Rest of you are idiots."

"Whatever, Evans," said Marlene derisively, closing the newspaper and laying it on the table. "I have a date with Carter Francis for later," she added as if it was a hint.

You see, Marlene McKinnon had also been practicing the lie.

* * *

June looked at herself in the mirror, observing her face properly.

She hadn't looked into a mirror properly for a long time. It almost seemed as if a stranger's face: the golden eyes, and blonde, shoulder-length hair, with the rounded face. Her chin was slightly pointed, in a good way.

_You can do this, _she told herself, _you've covered all your bases. You were born for this. _

June was a bit nervous. She knew how she was going about what she was going about. The major part of her was scared about the extents Sirius Black had driven her to. Not in her wildest dreams had she thought this day would come. It was utter madness.

She hadn't gone to Hogsmede for a long time. After the first few trips she had felt bored of it and not bothered with it. Besides, going out entailed talking to people and _doing _things.

She took a nice deep breath. The chocolates were ready, weren't they?

* * *

"How long till seven?" James asked, feeling fidgety.

"It's eleven o'clock, Prongs," Remus said, exasperated.

Sirius was not paying attention to them, he was watching June Leto from the corner of his eye. She was sitting on a bench in the wonderfully cobbled streets of Hogsmede, just watching other people, the wind in her hair. She looked oddly pretty, as if she was part of the slightly autumn wind and the crispy clouds.

Sirius didn't know when he realized it, but it had been so obvious that he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. Then again, that pretty much summarized his whole relationship with June Leto. Being time and again surprised by another bit of obviousity related to her, and time and again reprimanding himself for not noticing it before.

What he had noticed this time though, was that June Leto was exceptionally pretty.

"I'm a bit nervous," Remus said, glancing at his watch.

Right from her odd eyes to her odd hair and her odd face, she was oddly pretty. It wasn't the usual prettiness, Sirius was sure, and he couldn't really put a finger on it.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"So many things can go wrong. My nice, responsible side is warring with my marauder side," said Remus.

"Don't let that horrible side of you take over, Moony. Not today!" James exclaimed.

Moony only rolled his eyes.

They had decided that it would be fishy if Lily and the marauders skipped the Hogsmede trip together, which was why they were all just hanging outside Honeydukes, waiting for three o'clock.

* * *

"Alright girls, is everything ready?" asked Marlene bossily.

Dorcas piped an affirmative while Mary only nodded bleakly.

"Can't hear you, Mary!" Marlene called in a sing song voice.

"Yes," said Mary resignedly.

"Good." Marlene said cheerfully.

"You will go stalk Fenwick, Mary. Initially, give nice fifteen minute reports. Then progress on to half hour reports, approximately after an hour. Another hour later, send hourly reports." Marlene told her.

"What is the point of the different time frames?" asked Mary, a little exhausted.

"Yeah, even I didn't get that!" Dorcas added.

"Idiotic friends," Marlene said, shaking her head, "The time frames dictate how long the date will be."

Comprehension dawned.

"Oh! That's pretty smart," Dorcas said.

"I try," Marlene said generously, "Oh, and Dorcas, I will be following similar reports to you about Lily. Come to think of it, why not both me and Mary send our reports to you as well as us. Yes, that'll work."

"Yes Ma'am!" said Dorcas, mockingly.

"No cheek from you, girl, I _will_ have you demoted," Marlene said just as mockingly.

"Sounds like a lot of mailing to do," Mary said dryly.

* * *

**She hasn't been doing anything much, Mary, I really don't see what you're talking about. She just went to the library in a typical boring Lily fashion. What say you, Dorcas? -Marlene **

_Just keep the tail, Marlene. - Mary _

_**Concentrate on not letting her see you, McKinnon, and we'll all be fine. - Dorcas **_

**Don't forget that bit about that demotion, dear. - Marlene **

_Try finding out what she's reading Marlene. Dorcas, Benjamin has just gone with Julia to Scrivenshaft's. Nothing exciting really. - Mary _

_I say, isn't this getting a bit confusing? - Mary _

**Head bent on the task, McDonald! I'll go ninjaing to see what book she's reading. - Marlene **

_**Good girl, Marlene. - Dorcas**_

* * *

"Six o'clock, gentlemen." Remus quietly announced.

They stood up all at once, and nodded to each other.

"On three?" asked James.

All of them nodded again, as if this was judgement day.

_"I solemnly swear that I am upto no good," _they said together.

"And let's all hope it stays that way." Sirius finished gravely.

James laughed and Remus shook his head in resignation.

* * *

**Something odd is going on here Ladies. - Marlene**

_**Shush, Marlene. Apparently Benjamin took her to the spot under the oak. That's **_**our **_**spot! - Dorcas**_

**I know, idiot, I've been getting the same mails! Something really odd is happening! - Marlene. **

_What is it, Marlene? - Mary_

**Lily just went into Professor Slughorn's office and returned with a bottle of what looks like a mud colored potion. - Marlene**

**Hello? **

**Anyone? **

**I might be mistaken, you know. **

_**What is she doing now? - Dorcas. **_

_What she said. - Mary _

**Going to Professor McGonnagal's office. *insert scared face here* What the fudge is going on? o.O - Marlene**

_**That **_**is **_**odd. **_

_What she said._

* * *

It was a rare occurrence for Albus Dumbledore to be caught unawares, but on that day, he was caught uninformed multiple times (to his great astonishment).

Albus Dumbledore prided himself in knowing nearly everything that goes on in the school, not to mention manipulating nearly everything that happened in it as well, but, as he confessed to Minerva McGonngal that day, there had been so many things that he had not known, not to mention things he had absolutely no control over.

You see, on that very day, Lily Evans was surreptitiously stealing things from teacher's offices.

The Marauders had planned their biggest break in as of ever.

Marlene McKinnon was following the marauders and Lily, unbeknownst to them.

Mary McDonald was stalking Benjamin Fenwick as he went for his date.

Dorcas Meadows had decided to coordinate Mary and Marlene through secret messaging.

And to put a bow to the wonderful little present, June Leto had planned something very special for a distraction point.

So when the first distress call came in Albus Dumbledore's eyebrows raised themselves in surprise, completely unaware of how many times they might have to do it that day.

You see, there was a haunting on all hallows day.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER ALERT. **

**Now that you have been sufficiently warned about impending cliff hangers, I think I'll have to tell you that I'll be piling these on by the dozen in sometime. **

**I hope you appreciate that my hard disk crashed this week and it was gloriously difficult rewriting this chapter. Aside that, review because that's fun, and tell me what you think about everything going on in general. **

**Next chapter is going to be 'Barred and Broken' and it'll be posted by Thursday, hopefully. **


	11. Barred and Broken

**Some very nice people have been kind enough to start following my only-okay story. I thank them for their time and goodness. _Indescribable music_ has turned off the private messaging feature, therefore thank you from my AN. Similarly, some nice guests have been nice enough to review. Since I couldn't respond to their reviews on the website, I would like to say to CrazyPotterhead that whoever they are, they are really sweet and that I try to make the story good enough for my marvelous readership. As for the other guest, thanks for the review, and I shall keep going for you sake :) **

**I own this wonderful copy of Harry Potter, which is the dearest thing on the planet. In case that counts, I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Barred and Broken**

one o'clock (1300 hours) Library, Girl's Dormitories and Hogsmede

**She hasn't been doing anything much, Mary, I really don't see what you're talking about. She hasn't done anything except go to the library as such. What say you, Dorcas? -Marlene **

_Just keep the tail, Marlene. - Mary _

_**Concentrate on not letting her see you, McKinnon, and we'll all be fine. - Dorcas **_

**Don't forget that bit about that demotion, dear. - Marlene **

_Try finding out what she's reading Marlene. Dorcas, Benjamin has just gone with Julia to Scrivenshaft's. Nothing exciting really. _

_I say, isn't this getting a bit confusing? - Mary _

**Head bent on the task, McDonald! I'll go ninjaing to see what book she's reading. - Marlene **

_**Good girl, Marlene. - Dorcas**_

* * *

Three thirty (1530 hours) Library, Girl's Dormitories and Hogsmede

**Something odd is going on here Ladies. - Marlene**

_**Shush, Marlene. Apparently Benjamin took her to the spot under the oak. That's **_**our **_**spot! - Dorcas**_

**I know, idiot, I've been getting the same mails! Something really odd is happening! - Marlene. **

_What is it, Marlene? - Mary_

**Lily just went into Professor Slughorn's office and returned with a bottle of what looks like a mud colored potion. - Marlene**

**Hello? **

**Anyone? **

**I might be mistaken, you know. **

_**What is she doing now? - Dorcas. **_

_What she said. - Mary _

**Going to Professor McGonagall's office. *insert scared face here* What the fudge is going on? o.O - Marlene**

_**That **_**is **_**odd. **_

_What she said._

* * *

Six o'clock (1800 hours) Hogsmede

"Six o'clock, gentlemen." Remus quietly announced.

They stood up all at once, and nodded to each other.

"On three?" asked James.

All of them nodded again, as if this was judgement day.

_"I solemnly swear that I am upto no good," _they said together.

"And let's all hope it stays that way." Sirius finished gravely.

James laughed and Remus shook his head in resignation.

* * *

Six forty five (1845 hours) Honeydukes' tunnel, Hogsmede

"Moony, you're stepping on my foot!" exclaimed Peter.

"Really Moony, you have to stop throwing your weight about in the literal sense," drawled James.

"Do keep quiet James," hissed Moony, "Ouch! who is tha-"

"It's me you oaf!" Sirius snapped, "Stop fidgeting, there is little space as it is!"

"This is hopeless," sighed Remus, "_Lumos._"

"Smart thinking Moony," James said as if it had been his idea all along. Remus rolled his eyes.

The light illuminated a tunnel, dark and narrow. There were sounds coming from the shop above them. The voices of loud hagglers hummed in the suffocating air of the tunnel and the smell of liquorice was in the air.

They were in the tunnel under Honeydukes, and not exactly the happiest about it.

* * *

Seven (1900 hours) Library, Girls Dormitories and Hogsmede

**I'm getting a bit worried about our Lily flower. - Marlene **

_**What's happening now? - Dorcas**_

_What she said. - Mary _

**She disappeared behind the burnt Gregorian tapestry and has now returned looking a bit flushed. In her hand she carries nothing at all except what looks like a few notes. She is heading for lunch. **

_Speaking of which, Benjamin has taken Julia to that horrible little shop of Madam Puddifoot's - Mary _

**He's taking her to the place where love goes to die? - Marlene **

_Exactly so. _

_**What is going on in the world? **_

_What she said._

* * *

Seven Fifteen (1915 hours) Great Hall, Dinnertime.

"We're ready," Lily whispered to James.

"Good," James muttered back, and leaned sideways to say quietly, "Me and the fellows will leave in about five minutes, you follow us five minutes later,"

Lily nodded quickly, ignoring the involuntary jump in her stomach when James had leaned in.

They were being closely watched by two people. One of the was Marlene McKinnon who was making furiously fast notes behind the statue of the weeping lady, and the other was June Leto who's quick eyes were darting from behind a suit of armour.

June's plan was ready and waiting. The chocolates were ready, and all she needed was for them to leave the great hall and do whatever it was that they wanted to do. She needed some time to start following them, but once everything was set in action everything would fall in place.

_May Merlin have mercy on my soul, _she thought to herself as she saw the marauders leave.

* * *

Seven Twenty (1920 hours) Library, Girls Dormitories and Great Hall

**The marauders and Lily just left to go somewhere. As mentioned earlier, they were talking about something or the other. It's almost dinnertime. The wait goes long, and my suffering longer. - Marlene **

_**Don't be dramatic, Marlene - Dorcas**_

_Is anyone seeing what I'm seeing? - Mary_

**What's that? **

_I see a rogue suit of Armour that appears to be made of... chocolate, of all things. - Mary. _

**Dorcas, abandon your post. Mary's gone mad. - Marlene**

_I'm serious, Marlene. He's clanking about in a drunken manner spewing chocolate as he goes. _

_**Can this day get any stranger? - Dorcas**_

_What she said. - Mary_

* * *

Seven Thirty (1930 hours) Gregorian Tapestry

"Alright boys, here we go." Lily said, taking out the stolen bottles of poly juice potion. "The left ones are Professor McGonnagal's, the right ones Professor Slughorn's, the center ones Professor Kettleburn's, the separate ones Professor Harris' and the ones in the corner are Professor Christon's. Choose."

They nodded quickly, and drank down the poly juice potion. Lily grabbed her own bottle and reached the handle of the door. She turned back briefly.

"It's been an honor knowing all of you," she said sincerely.

"And may our paths cross more than once." Sirius supplied.

Lily nodded.

"And now, let's go to the teacher's archives," said Remus.

* * *

Eight o'clock (2000 hours) Entrance Hall Staircase

Marlene's pretty blonde head whipped as she looked for Mary in the crowd. Dorcas and Mary quickly made their way to her, across the many students who had crowded around to watch the drunken suit of Armour covered in chocolate spouting what looked like tonnes of chocolate eclairs made from the school kitchens itself.

"Mary!" Marlene called as she chased to her.

"Where's Lily?" Mary gasped as she and Dorcas stumbled towards her.

"She disappeared somewhere! Where's Benjamin?"

"Never mind that!" Dorcas exclaimed, "Find Lily! We need to know what's going on!"

"Right!" Marlene groaned, and they pushed their way across the crowd, towards the Gregorian tapestry.

A sudden attack on her right made her gasp with surprise. There was yet another suit of Armour made of chocolate right up in front of her.

"What on earth is going on?" Marlene cried.

The suit of Armour decided it was wise to ignore Marlene all together and swiped at her head heavily, trying it's best to get her out of action. Marlene ducked quickly and Mary performed a quick stunning spell.

Whatever the effects of the stunning spell they had studied, copying the object you stunned into ten copies was certainly not one of them. They were surrounded by an entourage of suits of armors, spewing chocolate everywhere. Now, as mentioned earlier, most of the Hogwarts students were immune to the usual bout of strangeness. But this was a whole new level of strange.

"What is going on?" Dorcas despaired as she tried to hit the suit of Armour with a vanishing spell but it just exploded and the different parts melted into pools of chocolate.

"You might want to hold onto that phrase, I have a feeling we'll be using it a lot today," Mary said dryly as she whacked a suit of Armour on the head with her bag.

"We need to hit them physically!" Marlene yelled as she head butted one of them, "They appear to be immune to nearly all spells!"

"And what after?" Dorcas asked in a resounding yell as she hit her own suit of Armour with her fists.

"The great Hall!" Mary decided in a split second.

"Alright!" Marlene called. "Follow me!"

They broke into a run, with suits of Armour following them behind, and small spells being shot every now and then. As soon as she deemed it far enough, June scuttled out of her hiding place and made her way to the great hall. She needed to prepare things for them.

* * *

Eight Five (2005 hours) West Tower

"What _is_ all that noise?" Lily asked, head whipping in the direction of the great hall. Or rather, Professor McGonagall's head whipped in the air,

"Never mind that, Evans, we need to concentrate," Sirius said tersely. He was a replica of Professor Harris – tall and dark.

"Right," Lily muttered, "Me first."

"Don't be silly," James immediately said, stooping like professor Kettleburn,"You're prefect, if anything goes wrong, you'll don't want to be caught first."

Lily opened her mouth to say something but James was already gone, in front of the blind dragon, holding his breath. Remus gave James and Lily a curious look – even though he was dressed as professor Slughorn.

After the initial shock of seeing all the professors whom she admired and/or hated, Lily had hit freefall. She was simply going with everything that came at her in a trance, as if she wasn't in control of her body anymore, as if none of it really mattered.

The dragon didn't say anything, merely woke up suddenly and sniffed James quickly. It appeared to go into thought for a minute before letting him in.

A silent whoop of happiness ran through the crowd of people watching James and one by one, all of them entered.

* * *

Eight Seven (2007 hours) Great Hall

All the students had assembled in the great hall, watching the antics of the Chocolate suits of Armour from far. They peered from behind the cracks of the doors interestedly, chatting animatedly and excitedly about the going ons.

Mary, Marlene and Dorcas rushed inside, and noticed at once, the sheer number of students clamoring at the door. This was undoubtedly the biggest prank to have ever been played in Hogwarts and many people were laughing hysterically.

Marlene pulled a little note book out and stuck a pencil out. She began scribbling into the notebook, her tongue sticking out.

_"The night grows weary and the hours long, as me and my comrades wait for freedom from this dreadful nightmare. The knights celebrate in drunkenness outside, while we starve," _

"It's hardly that dramatic Marlene! And we have plenty of food!" Mary said exasperated.

"Never mind that, Marlene McKinnon carries a _notebook? _Can this day get any weirder?" Dorcas said.

Mary rolled her eyes, but her comment was lost as just that moment, there was a commotion at the doorways and the students came rushing towards the back of the hall. Marlene, Mary and Dorcas looked up. The doors were shaking.

The three of them scrambled to the back of the great hall.

The suits of armors began to bang the doors open.

"The enemy approaches. Me and my comrades have taken shelter at the back of the hall, but our time grows thin. The knights of the land of chocolate arrive with speed," Marlene muttered.

The doors bang open and the suits of Armour canter in drunkenly. Whoever had charmed them had obviously not done it properly. The suits stop for a second, as if to survey the situation properly. Everyone was waiting for something to happen.

"What are you waiting for?" came a voice from the crowd, "EAT THE CHOCOLATE!"

It took a moment for that to sink in, before someone rushed forward to break the suit's Armour and ate a piece of the arm.

And all the students of Hogwarts surged forward, and the massacre of the suits of Armour took place. June hoped they appreciated the fact that she had said that without stuttering at all. June had practiced it all last evening.

* * *

Eight Seven (2007 hours) West Tower

"Woah," Peter muttered when he had entered.

They were standing in what looked like a vast labyrinth of books and books, at the centre of which was a gigantic round table, with numerous little instruments on it. There were notes spread everywhere. There were around five or six separate parchment sheets, spread across stands so that they were easier to look at. On them were drawn, the maps of Hogwarts.

The ceiling wasn't that high, giving the room a profoundly wise look: as if it kept it's information to itself. There were books with the strangest titles: _Spells to Create Different Magical Creatures, World of Torture vol. 10, Secrets of the Darkest Arts, _and so on. The library had nothing on this.

These were the Teacher's Archives.

Momentarily stymied, all five of them simply stared at what seemed to be something they could never get tired of.

A distant call of 'CHOCOLATE' woke them from their stupor.

"Drop it," Peter said to James.

"Excuse me?" began Lily hotly, "We didn't come all the way here to 'drop' the whole plan-"

"Not that!" Peter exclaimed, motioning towards James.

James rummaged through his robes, and pulled out a grubby looking snitch. "There," he said quickly and levitated it to the nearest chandelier, fixing it in the iron stands so that it won't look conspicuous.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"First snitch I caught. Souvenir for the teachers," James winked.

"They will find it and we will be caught," Lily replied testily.

"You said our escapade will be noticed even still. Besides, we've wiped all trace of everything from it." James said reasonably.

"Anyway, what are you leaving?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Why would I leave something?" Lily asked, flummoxed.

"To prove you came," Sirius said slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"Remus really needs to sort you boys out," said Lily.

"It's a lost cause, Lily, believe me." Remus said exasperated, "Just leave something from your robes and we can get out of here."

Lily shrugged her shoulders in annoyance and looked at her robes. She had a bright idea. She pulled out her prefect's badge and muttered quietly, _Gemino. _

The badge's replica was perfect.

Lily quickly dumped it behind a book.

"Why? Why would you leave a replica of you _prefect's badge _of all things?" asked Sirius in anguish.

"People have to know that it takes a prefect to get in," she said with a wink, "Now come on, we have only until eight fifteen before someone senses something!"

"Where?" Remus asked tersely.

"There." Lily pointed at a door with a sign that said 'Records'.

"Alright," Sirius began seriously, "You two go and get what we are looking for," he said pointing towards James and Lily, "You two examine those lovely maps," he pointed at Remus and Peter, "I'll stand guard at the door," he added, hurrying over to the creaky door.

James and Lily hurried over to the door. They both gave a small, silent sigh, before Lily pushed the door open.

It was a large room, filled with endless shelves with endless drawers. Each shelf had an alphabet of the English language printed on the top. The records seemed to be classified according to the surname first and name later.

"L," they said together.

They stomped over to the shelf with a large, embossed 'L' on it, Lily quickly scanned it. She opened the drawer right at the bottom. 'LzGin', 'Lyperon', etc, etc, etc. She closed the drawer and opened the first drawer on the top. 'Larmer' 'Laster', Larker', etc, etc, etc. She checked the last file on the shelf. 'Larter'. She opened the fifth drawer on the top.

* * *

Eight Twenty (2020 hours) Entrance Hall

June rushed out of the hall and towards the Gregorian Tapestry (she had snooped around enoug h to find out that they were having their meetings there). On her way she encountered Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, rushing in the opposite direction. She stuttered to a halt when she heard Professor McGonagall say something in a hushed tone about an alarm going off in the – teacher's archives. June had no idea what that was, which was why she stuttered to a stop to eavesdrop.

"- started ringing a little while back – yes, in the west tower - Albus, I sent Horace to see what it was. Do you think someone did this thing with the armour to distract us?" McGonagall muttered to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was thoughtfully stroking his beard, waiting for Minerva McGonagall to say something else.

"Besides – look at the magic! Clumsy. That's why the animation is drunken." McGonagall said softly. June sighed with relief. She had done the magic well.

"I doubt it Minerva – Animation like this at this scale is beyond anything we have taught even the seventh years – if someone has done this animation, they had made the knights drunken deliberately." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in the eye.

June gasped audibly. How on earth had Dumbledore known that?

Dumbledore caught June's eyes. "Good evening Miss Leto. Aren't you having chocolate with your class fellows?" he asked her pleasantly, watching her expression of horror with amusement.

June muttered something inaudible and disappeared down the hall – not towards the Gregorian tapestry – toward the Dungeons.

* * *

"Leto! Yes!" exclaimed Lily. James stood at the doorway, wand aloft. "Better hurry, Lily-Flower. Potion's wearing out."

"Damn! You're right!" Lily muttered, holding her now turning red hair in her hand.

She extracted the file out of the drawer carefully, only to inflict horror upon herself. As soon as the file was successfully pulled out of the drawer, it burst into multiple copies and singed Lily on the hand. Lily groaned loudly but didn't let go of the file. "Gemino and Flagrante curses!" she muttered, eyes watering in pain.

Right at that moment there was a siren call in the room, and Lily Evans knew that now they were going to be caught.

* * *

**And DONE. Next Chapter shall be available by Sunday. It's called 'Keeping is Real' and will be the final stage of Halloween**


	12. Keeping it Real

**My first Late update. I'm sorry for the delay, but my internet decided to abandon me in times most crucial. Anyway, here's the twelfth chapter.**

**In a parallel universe, where I happen to be JK Rowling, I will own Harry Potter. Meanwhile, in this universe, I am displeased to inform you that I am not the owner of something so amazing.**

* * *

**Keeping it Real**

Marlene rushed out of the great hall, where kids were eating chocolates relentlessly. Mary and Dorcas were right behind her. She began to tramp off towards the west tower, teeth gnashing.

"Where are we going?" asked Mary, hurrying behind her.

"Gregorian Tapestry – that's where I saw Lily disappear briefly," Marlene said quickly.

Marlene was a bit annoyed with Lily – why on earth hadn't Lily told her what she had planned? Why the _marauders _of all people? She had a completely single minded purpose of finding and fishing out this piece of gossip. She turned a corner quickly, only to find a dead end with a couple in passionate embrace.

The couple quickly broke off, looking faintly embarrassed and red in the face. The brunette grimaced at them, as if she was trying to say sorry for something. But that was absurd – why would she need to be so embarrassed unless she knew them.

"I really didn't mean to – so sorry guys – I mean girls, but I just-" she began in a apologizing tone, while the boys shoved his hands down his pockets and grinned ruefully.

"Alice?" asked Dorcas disbelievingly.

Marlene gasped. Was that Alice Prewett, head girl of Hogwarts? Dallying around with a shady boy in a corner whilst the rest of the school was in ruins due to the chocolate massacre?

"Oh my god, its Alice Prewett!" exclaimed Mary.

"Of course it is," she blushed, "You don't need to address me – we're friends!"

It was true. Alice Prewett was a friend. She was one of the girls in the seventh year who had bonded with them during their third year in Hogwarts while she was trying to escape a wild badger (don't ask me who let the wild badger in, I doubt Dumbledore would have the answer to that one). She had spent plenty of time with all of them, especially Lily, since Lily was a prefect now.

"And who is the lucky boy?" asked Marlene eagerly, thoughts distracted from Lily.

The dark haired boy stepped clumsily from the shadows. Frank Longbottom – head boy of Hogwarts - had been born with two left feet. It was known.

Dorcas gasped in much the same way Marlene had a minute ago. "But you said you're only friends!" Dorcas accused.

"Of course I did," she said with a toothy grin, "Too proud to admit I liked him, wasn't I?"

"Well I never!" Marlene exclaimed. She turned to Dorcas. "What do we infer from this little situation?" she asked triumphantly.

"I don't see what you mean," Dorcas said huffily.

"Really? You want us to spell it out to you?" said Mary uncharacteristically. Marlene winked at Mary cheerfully, and grinned at Dorcas. "Doesn't this remind you of your friendship with Benjamin?" asked Marlene.

"No it doesn't!" Dorcas said immediately. "And we have to find Lily!"

Mary jumped out of the moment. "You're right," she said quickly, "Alice – there happens to be a crisis in the great hall, you better go. _We_ are going to get Lily."

* * *

June scurried off into the dungeons, and burst into caretaker Adrian Pringle's office. Pringle happened to be jumping around the office preparing to leave for the Great Hall to manage the mess.

"Who are you? -" he sputtered, but June raised her wand quickly and muttered, "_Confundo._"

Pringle went stiff and dreamy eyed almost at once, and June began to concentrate. She had done confundus charms before, they weren't really challenging. But people's lives depended on this. The way Professor McGonnagal was talking insisted that being found in the _teacher's archives – _whatever they were – was going to be dangerous.

Besides that, June didn't know anything about the teacher's archives – suggesting something very ominous. June knew everything in the school, catching herself unaware was something to be worried about.

"Yo-you will go to th-the teac-teacher's arch-archives, and loo-look confused," she began gently. This had to be impressed properly in his brain. Thankfully, his brain proved to be very soft and impressionable.

"Yo-you wi-will say that yo-you had co-come chasi-chasing a kn-knight of cho-chocolate." she continued, "You wi-will say yo-you set the al-alarm off. Yo-you will tell the prof-professors th-that you had been amb-ambushed by the kni-knight and locked by h-him. Any-anything they as-ask you which re-requires and affir-affirmative, yo-you will gi-give. If the pro-professor's are al-already there, you wi-will say no-nothing. You will for-forget this happ-happened."

she lowered her wand. Pringle nodded quickly and stomped off. June took a few deep breaths, and crossed her fingers. It was a long shot, but it may work.

* * *

"Hurry Lily," James muttered fearfully. Lily nodded quickly, beads of sweat falling from her hair. She flipped through the file at the cost of her fingers, which were burning away. Once satisfied, she picked up one of the file copies from the floor, and went to James.

"Are you guys done?" asked Sirius from inside. His voice sounded more and more like Sirius himself.

"We need to get rid of these copies," she whispered to James.

James wasn't faring better. He had become tall and lanky again, his voice going back to the normal huskiness. '_Huskiness?' –_ Lily questioned herself. Since when did she think James' voice was husky?

In any case, Lily began casting a shield for her fingers, as they were burning badly. "We're keeping it real! You guys get out!" she said loudly, struggling with her wand.

"You sure?" came Remus' voice.

"Positive! Take James with you!" she called out.

"I am not going anywhere!" James said agressively.

"This is no time to argu-" Lily began but was cut short ruthlessly by James, "Exactly. No time to argue. Go Padfoot. Meet you at the Gregorian Tapestry."

The siren was loud and distracting, but Lily heard their footsteps die away. She heaped the other copies at the risk of her fingers, but James stopped her. He levitated the bundle together, and asked her, "What now?"

"Burn them," Lily said, barely breathing with pain. She knew vanishing them was no good, but burning them might help. Traditional muggle ways paid off sometimes. James nodded quickly, and set fire to the pile. Lily levitated a single copy of the file so that it won't burst into multiple copies and waited impatiently. Teachers would be coming any minute now.

* * *

Marlene reached the Gregorian tapestry, only to find that there was no one there. She ripped it aside forcefully, and saw a small painting of a man on a donkey.

"What?" she said loudly. "No! She always disappears here!"

Mary put a hand on her shoulder. "I think she might be in the dungeons."

"Why?" asked Marlene wildly.

"Because I saw that girl June Leto go there."

* * *

June reached the entrance hall slowly, heart beating in anticipation. Any minute now there might be an announcement telling everyone to calm down and that some students had been found playing a prank to get to a restricted area. She hoped that didn't happen.

"Hello, Miss Leto," came the mild voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Uh... er... Hel-hello," June muttered.

"If I may miss Leto, I think I would like to congratulate you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"For wh-what?" asked June stupidly.

Dumbledore examined his nails with great curiosity. "I doubt I know anyone your age who could pull off that bit of magic." he said idly, as if he was commenting on the weather.

June said nothing.

"Yes," Dumbledore continued thoughtfully, "I wonder what Lily Evans said to you that brought about this courage."

June gasped again, and watched with renewed horror as Dumbledore winked and strode away to the Great Hall. The gasp hadn't come from the fear that he knew about her friendship with Lily - anyone who knew her (which equated to no one) would know of her friendship with Lily. The gasp had been in protest that Lily had said anything to bring this about.

You see - June's new found courage stemmed from Sirius Black's harsh words.

* * *

The copies were burning away to glory, and Lily kept watching them, her fingers twitching. James gripped her shoulder gently, and levitated the copy they had kept for themselves carefully.

They heard an echoing sound of footsteps.

Lily bit her lip.

* * *

June had entered the chaotic great hall after Dumbledore to find that he had calmed a bit of it down. Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom were helping in the cleaning.

June wondered if anyone else knew that they were dating.

But June didn't have time to ponder on that. She was watching Dumbledore twitchily, her eyes darting first to him and then to the doors of the great Hall.

* * *

The copies had burnt themselves to ash, and James had vanished them away with the vanishing spell. He held her hand and hurried them out of the record room, the file they had kept levitating eerily behind them. As soon as they slipped out of the door, he pocketed the file quickly and rushed to the exit.

Adrian Pringle burst in, looking completely disoriented. James watched with horror as he caught sight of the two teenagers, and waited for Pringle to arrest the two of them.

But he did nothing of the sort. Instead he just stomped about aggressively, yelling nonsense to the air.

James inched away from the center table and he and Lily slipped out of the archives, hardly believing their luck.

On a hunch, James locked the door of the archives from the outside.

* * *

Eight Thirty (2030 hours) Great Hall

"Ah, Minerva," Dumbledore strode over to professor McGonnagal.

"It's alright Albus," she said in a low voice. Lily's eyes were perked and she was listening. "Pringle says he was chasing one of the knights and he set the alarm off."

Lily heaved a sigh of relief. But what had prompted Pringle to save them?

"Do you believe him?" asked Dumbledore bemusedly as if he was teasing her, "He could be confunded."

Minerva McGonnagal shrugged her shoulders, clearly playing along with him, "It would take an exceptionally powerful confundus charm to hide away all the tell tale signs of a confundus charm."

Lily knew without a doubt that a confundus charm had been performed. But who had been nice enough to do it for them?

"Besides, the door was locked from the outside. Pringle says the knight locked him in."

"Alright then Minerva," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "The crisis here was contained as well. I think our conspirator was a well meaning student who wanted to give a Halloween treat to everyone. And it does check with the story that Miss Evans and her friends had been chasing a knight in the west tower."

Lily had wildly improvised there. She had simply picked up on the babbles of all other students and put together a reasonable story. Somehow, everything had fit in like a giant puzzle piece.

Marlene, Mary and Dorcas had come up to her and confronted her. She had explained that they had sneaked around to get June's records. It was the truth – or part of it, anyway.

"I don't believe you Lily," Mary had said exasperatedly, "You have submitted every essay on time for fear of punishment, and yet you were ready to steal records of a student!"

Lily squirmed.

"Never mind that," Marlene said despondently, "Lily is the bad girl now. I'm losing my touch."

Dorcas made an impatient noise, "Really though Lily, that was incredibly reckless."

"I just wanted to see if her records existed anyway," Lily said guiltily, "She doesn't seem to exist for anyone else."

"Still though, did you think of _asking _her?" Mary asked in an annoyed, while Marlene simply stared at the table, sad that Lily had outdone her (Dorcas had melted away when Benjamin Fenwick had entered the hall). "I doubt you'll find anything interesting in it anyway. She seems like a nice girl to me."

Lily said nothing.

* * *

"What happened tonight?" asked Remus.

That was perhaps the most practical thing anyone had ever asked. Sirius and Peter gave a quick recap of what they had done after leaving the archives. Remus similarly recounted a tale involving a chocolate suit of Armour. James told them of how he and Lily had made it out of the night.

Lily took a deep breath before she began. She explained the number of copies of the same file made, and then how they had burnt all copies except one. She told them of Pringle's odd behavior. She told them about what she heard professor Dumbledore say about confundus charms. She told them Marlene, Mary and Dorcas' narration about the chocolate knights.

"This has certainly been an odd night," Remus said mildly. Understatement.

"You can say that again," said James.

"Lets try to make sense of everything that happened," Sirius suggested slowly.

"Pringle was obviously confunded," Lily said immediately, "It was a good charm. If we hadn't seen him enter and act disoriented, then we would have never known. Professor McGonnagal couldn't tell."

"Powerful charm then. Question is, who did it?" asked Remus. Lily hadn't the slightest idea. She knew only one person who could perform magic good enough to do that, and she was out of the question.

Sirius however understood June Leto far better than Lily did. Even though he didn't know the girl from eve, pure intuition told him that June had done this. And the one sole reason he knew she performed the charm was that she got away with it.

"And what about the chocolate knights?" asked Peter slowly.

"They were a good distraction point. Certainly helped us," James said.

"Exactly!" said Lily suddenly. "Too much coincidence. Who is helping us?"

"Or it could be a prank." Remus said reasonably. "Lord knows James and Sirius would have enjoyed doing that."

"Actually – that was exactly what I though!" James said happily, "Its just our style!"

Sirius grinned enthusiastically, "I enjoyed that. I really did. I wish I was there for the action."

"Okay then, I suppose we can pass the prank off as a prank," Lily summarised, "Who performed the charm though?"

All of them shrugged.

"Anyway Evans, you got what you wanted, we got what we wanted." Sirius said quickly. "The terms of the alliance are kept."

Lily nodded just as quickly. The file in her bag was weighing down on her. She knew that June's records existed. There was no need to pry. She would get rid of the file and find out about the silent girl on her own.

They dispersed.

The aftermath of Halloween was manifold. Lily Evans and James Potter became friends, and started spending time together regularly.

Remus Lupin and Marlene McKinnon had formed just as odd a friendship.

And Sirius Black stole the file Lily had thrown away from the dustbin in the kitchens.

* * *

**Ummm... I did give you a cliff hanger alert, didn't I? Maybe I am stretching your curiosity points. Next chapter will be posted in three to four days time.**


	13. Likely Alliance

**I feel rather guilty about leaving you at a cliff hanger – no worries. I shall be good for once. **

**Of course I own Harry Potter... in my dreams.**

* * *

**Likely Alliance**

It was the last week before Christmas. Lily hadn't spoken to June since Halloween. What with the mock tests, and Marlene setting her up with every boy she could find, she hadn't had any time whatsoever. She approached June's table cautiously.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked gently.

June looked up from her work. "Su-sure," she said simply.

Lily sat down, and there was an unspoken agreement before them, a sort of alliance. June was wary of the telepathic alliance, since the last time she had an ally, things hadn't turned out the best.

"Any plans for the weekend?" asked Lily.

She shook her head.

"That's responsive," said Lily with a laugh.

June gave her her half smile.

"Why don't you come for the dance night tonight?" Lily asked.

June said nothing.

"Something on your mind?" asked lily.

"No," said June evenly.

Lily said nothing. It seems she would have to start from scratch where June Leto was concerned.

June, on the other hand, hadn't been keeping well. After the passing of Halloween she had fallen steadily into depression. She couldn't read, she couldn't write. She hadn't eaten in days. She submitted essays half heartedly and her marks had dropped drastically. She had done terribly in her mocks, barely passing in most of them.

She had wanted to speak to Sirius, but Sirius had avoided her well and proper. After a while she had given up.

She remembered nights and nights spent in moaning myrtle's bathroom, practicing in front of the spotted mirror.

She had shut her eyes and stood in front of the mirror, meditating to herself. She was in the girls bathroom haunted by moaning myrtle – the only bathroom with privacy. That didn't include Moaning Myrtle herself.

But Myrtle mostly left June alone apart from the occasional question. Even Myrtle got tired of June's silence. June was very monosyllabic. The only thing June was sure of was that Myrtle didn't mind her since she felt that June didn't say anything about her to anyone. That was Myrtle's biggest fear - being slandered behind her back.

June opened her eyes and practiced. "Hi Si-Sirius. Wo-would you li-like to mee-meet some-sometime?" she asked the mirror evenly.

She shook her head and bent over the basin.

A good three weeks had passed since Halloween. Mock tests were coming closer and closer. But June couldn't shake the feeling that whatever Lily and the marauders had done on Halloween needed to be uncovered.

"He-hello Bla-black. I ne-need a wo-word."

That sounded strange, even to her.

"Bla-Black, ca-can yo-you help wi-with this tran-transfiguration assi-assignment?"

That sounded fake.

"Si-Sirius, I ne-need your he-help."

Needy.

"Si-Sirius, we ne-need to ta-talk."

Confrontational.

"Sir-Sirius, do you ha-have a min-minute?"

Conspicuous.

"Sir-Sirius I nee-need some he-help with this es-essay."

Stupid.

"Gaaaaah!"

That's just silly.

"What are you practicing?" asked Myrtle curiously from behind.

June had shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Is it a boy you like?" Myrtle shouted from behind.

June walked away.

But that had been weeks ago.

She walked out of the library, in desperate head ache. The words on the pages of books squiggled and wiggled in front of her, searing her forehead. Her handwriting had become and illegible set of sprawls, spreading leisurely on the pages. She simply could not eat. She was terribly sad.

* * *

_J__une Ellen Leto_

_Age: 15 years old _

_Date of Birth: 4__th__ May, 1959 _

_Physical attributes: Medium height, blonde hair, blonde eyes._

_Guardians: Adopted. Lives with her adoptive father, who is separated from his wife. Current whereabouts of adoptive mother unknown._

_Address: 235 Jocelyn Crossing,Tottenham Court Road. _

_OWLS: Received twelve 'outstanding's in her OWLS. _

_NEWTS: Not received yet. _

_Performs in her classes well, appears to be sufficiently well placed with her house mates and seems to be a cheerful child. _

That was it. It seems even Hogwarts didn't know anything of her beyond the usual things. The last line made it sound like she was a nice, normal, happy kid. But the June Leto he knew was not cheerful. She was not well placed with her house mates.

Sirius picked the file up again, and flipped through the pages, deep in thought. Something caught his eye.

There was a compartmentat the back of the file. Curiously he tore the back out. There was single page with neat, elegant handwriting.

_I, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have made numerous notes on each and every child that has graced the halls of Hogwarts, yet none had surprised me as much as this one. June Leto did not require the usual one page set of notes that I make, but a full folder of them. Nevertheless I have produced a set of notes well and good for this child. _

_The minister himself had come to tell me that this child was supposed to come to this school. It was a memorable day, when he told me that on no account was this child to be revealed to the outside of the school, and specially not to any other country with a working ministry. She was given the title of 'a completely ordinary muggle born' and I dispatched professor McGonagall to get her to the school. _

_She had seemed like a shy child to me, certainly nothing to merit a visit from the minister of magic himself. She spoke politely enough, even with her stammer. She seemed to be a forgettable child, since none of the professors paid attention to her during classes. Professor McGonagall herself said nothing of the child except that she was obedient and submitted good homework. _

_When I saw some of her written essays, I was quite shocked. She seemed to grasp concepts beyond that of her age, and her writing was very well done. I watched her in class, only to find that she performed most spells without a word and without a struggle. She seemed to be a brilliant child. Why did none of the professors recruit her and train her for advanced classes? _

_The second time I brought it up to the minister, I asked him why she seemed to be so afraid of everything that came near her. While the minister didn't have an answer for that, he did give me a slightly vague reason for his interest in the girl. Her magical prowess was immense, and the ministry needed soldiers of her stature with the upcoming scenario of the war. _

_She is a rare witch, you see. She has a strand of magic powerful enough to wipe out armies. _

_I have read about this particular strand. It exists very rarely in people. Merlin himself had this magic in him. _

_While that seems all well and good, I do not understand why the girl seems to be afraid of her own shadow. _

_I chose not to say anything to anyone at that moment. The professors would have to discover this remarkable girl on their own. But it has been six years since June Leto joined the school, and she remains as invisible as ever. _

Sirius had shut the file slowly. This complicated matters.

* * *

So on Friday afternoon, right during the lunch hour, he found her at her usual sanctuary, sitting on the railings - as usual - and thinking.

Sirius coughed to announce his arrival. June jumped and almost toppled over, before turning to him.

"Wh-what do yo-you wan-want?" asked June defiantly.

"What happened to you?" asked Sirius, befuddled.

June shrugged.

She looked terrible. She seemed to have lost the little weight she had. Her eyes had dark circles underneath. Her lips looked dry and chapped. She seemed to be so sad.

"An-answer the que-question," she said, determined for once.

"I wanted to see you," Sirius said, annoyed. "clearly the same cannot be said for you."

"Ex-excuse me fo-for no-not wan-wanting to mee-meet my tor-torturers." she said sarcastically.

"Fine," Sirius said angrily, "I might as well go and meet Matilda Arnold,"

June waved him away. She had known about his date with Matilda. She knew about all the girls he had dated, simply because it was hard to evade social gossip. She knew about Joanne Andrews, about Ira Hathings, about Millie Carp, and the endless others.

But the piece of news didn't have the effect he had expected on June. She barely batted an eye lid.

* * *

Friday also happened to be the last turn to go to Hogsmede before the holidays descended upon them. Everyone emptied the castle and disappeared to the cobbled streets of the pretty village, like insects drawn to a light. In this case, the light happened to be the disappointment in the eyes of your family if you didn't get Christmas presents which were better than the standard pair of socks.

And of course everyone was also very excited about dance night.

The girls filed in after lunch and dressed up quickly. With ruffles and sandals, with screams and shouts and pillow fights of all sorts.

While the last footsteps echoed off of the cheery halls of Hogwarts and the last paper rustled and fell on the floors, June poked her head out of her sanctuary and got dressed primly. It was dance night at the Three Broomsticks, and while June actively avoided gatherings of such sorts; unlike her previous display of no emotion, she was curious about Sirius' new girl.

There was a bit of acidity in her, as if him going out with that girl was a bit nauseating – which was a ridiculous idea. But June wasn't going to entertain the thought in her head for even a minute. She was going simply to please Lily. Nothing else.

If you would excuse my interruption – sure she was.

So she went to her dormitory and pulled out the only dress she owned. It was a rather drab dress, actually, colored white and with half length sleeves. It fell at the knees prettily, but that was about it. June pushed a white clip in her hair, and wore her plain black sandals, and gave herself a once over. She would blend into the surroundings and no one would notice her in this dress. That was reassuring.

She poked her head into the three broomsticks, to be greeted by a lot of loud laughter and singing. The band had not started yet but gay voices and cheery songs could be heard everywhere.

"June!" came the ecstatic voice of Lily Evans, "What are you doing here?" Lily looked extremely pretty, in a striped black and purple dress with a black denim jacket. She was wearing black heels and her hair had been left open.

June shrugged. "You ask-asked me to com-come," she said sheepishly.

"You look... nice," Lily said, giving her a glance.

June shrugged. "I did-didn't bother too mu-much," she confessed.

"Here," Lily said and took a black shrug from the coat stand. "It's Marlene's. She won't mind."

June put it on without a word. The effect was good. She looked nicer.

"And open your hair," Lily instructed, "Let go of the clip."

June shook her honey blonde hair open, and half smiled at Lily. "That's good," Lily encouraged. "Come with me."

Lily led her to a round table where James, Remus, Peter, Marlene and Mary were sitting laughing at something or the other. Marlene and James seemed to have entered a drinking contest, and were swallowing huge gulps of butterbeer at a time. Peter and Mary were cheering, while Remus laughed halfheartedly.

"Everybody!" Lily called for attention, "James, do stop drinking, butter beer is pouring out of your nose!"

James looked up from his drink and wiped his drink conspicuously. Marlene hiccuped and grinned. "Who's this?" she asked.

"June," Lily said, "June Leto."

"Oh! You're the one!" Marlene said happily, "Lily told us about you."

June half smiled again and sat down on the chair Lily indicated. Sirius collapsed down at that moment, and gave a surly 'hey' to everyone. "Where's your date?" asked Remus curiously, while James resumed the drinking game.

"She got the flu," said Sirius grumpily. He looked at June once, and asked Lily "Who's that?"

Sirius was glaring at June.

"June, you know," Lily said evenly, "June Leto."

"Right," said Sirius, a bit annoyed.

"Don't mind him," said Remus gently to her ear, "He's just disappointed he didn't get the easy girl."

June smiled artificially and nodded at Remus.

"Where's Dorcas?" James asked Lily suddenly, looking up from the drink he was currently drinking (his fifth).

"She's had a bee in her bonnet since you told her of Julia Tryst kissing Benjamin Fenwick," said Lily accusingly.

"I did _not _tell her that." James corrected immediately, "If I recall correctly, that was you."

Lily waved him away, "Potato, Potahto."

"She ha-has noth-nothing to worr-worry about," June said absently (more to herself than anything. June had a habit of talking to herself when alone, and since she was almost always alone, she did not realize what she did at that moment until it was done), "Try-Tryst is on-only goin-going out with Fen-Fenwick to make Long-Longbottom jealous."

Everyone's eyes swiveled to her.

"What?" asked June innocently.

"How would you know that?" Marlene tested.

"Er – I do-don't want to ge-get any-anyone in trouble," June said slowly, weighing her words.

"You mean you don't want anyone on the gossip register," Mary said dismissively, "but go on."

"I – uh – I no-noticed that Juli-Julia's pupils dilate wh-when she's around Fra-Frank," June said, as if that explained everything.

The seven pairs of eyes – fourteen eyes in all, June was almost fainting – waited for an answer.

"Um – Pup-pupil dila-dialtion means you wa-want that particular ob-object," June said.

"Since when?" asked James.

"Science." June said as if it explained everything.

Lily proceeded to explain what science was and how it worked. June explained stutteringly how certain variables triggered involuntary reactions.

The band had started playing.

"But how does that explain that Julia likes Frank?" asked Remus curiously.

"Notice the wa-way she is dress-dressed," June said simply, "Far too care-carefully for a thi-third da-date."

"Impeccable dress, wonderful jacket, tasteful scarf, pretty make up. I see what you mean," Mary said.

"How do you know its a third date?" asked James confused. The band had emerged fully now, and people were dancing left right and center.

All the girls gave a collective sigh. "Trust me, its a third date," Marlene said.

"She's was-wasting her time tho-though," said June, "Frank is da-dating Ali-Alice. And Fen-Fenwick likes Mea-Meadows."

"Okay, what?" Sirius spoke for the first time. "Frank is dating who?"

"How do you know that?" asked Marlene while Mary blanched.

"You know about this?" asked Lily, tossing her head.

"We walked into them kissing on Halloween," Mary said, dismissively again.

June smiled. "Co-count to te-ten. Bo-both will lea-leave together." she instructed.

"Ten," said Lily, "Nine, Eight."

Both of them stood up from their chairs.

"Seven," continued James, "Six, Five."

They both gave excuses to their friends.

"Four," Sirius said, "Three, Two."

They both went to different exits.

"One." finished Remus, and they both disappeared outside.

"How on earth did you know that?" asked Sirius – almost - admiringly.

June shrugged.

There was a small silence where the song the band was playing seeped into their ears.

"You," James said, pointing at Lily, "Owe me a dance."

"Alright, idiot," said Lily laughingly. She got up and held his hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Peter shyly asked Mary for a dance. "Sucks to not have a date," Marlene said moodily.

"Come and dance then," Remus said at once. Marlene grinned at him and they evaporated to the dance floor. Sirius and June were the last ones left.

"Care for a dance?" asked Sirius grudgingly.

June shook her head vigorously.

"Why? Afraid I might eat you?" he asked tauntingly.

June leaned forwards conspirationally. Sirius copied her move.

"I've ne-never dan-danced in my life," she whispered.

Sirius burst into laughter. She looked positively adorable when she gave these little ridiculous confessions. His anger melted away. "Then now is a nice time to start," he said and got up. He yanked her out of her chair and dragged her to the dance floor. He held her waist with one hand and her hand in his other. June gingerly placed her hand on his elbow. Sirius rolled his eyes and said "On my shoulder Leto – no excuses."

June half smiled ruefully and delicately placed her hand on his shoulder and concentrated on his chest, since she really didn't think she could face his eyes. The song was a fast one so Sirius pulled her into a jiggish sort of dance. June was surprised by the sudden motion. She gasped while Sirius grinned.

"Squa-square dance?' asked June, as Sirius pulled her into one.

"Yes. You're the first girl who knows that," Sirius said.

She blushed. "I read it in Pri-pride and Pre-prejudice."

"You like the classics?" asked Sirius curiously. She nodded, and smiled.

And he did all sorts of dances with her that night. They did an Irish jig, they did waltzed absurdly across the room. Actually, he danced and June followed. She was having fun for the first time in her life. She smiled as well – even though it was too dark for Sirius to see her. And laughed – even though it was too loud for Sirius to hear her.

Her face felt sore after the smile – as if her muscles had forgotten what it was like to smile at all. Her voice box was hoarse after her laugh – as if the whole idea of laughter had run dry.

She felt happy.

At around eleven she collapsed into her chair, breathing heavily and feeling exhilarated. Mary had had a fair share of dance partners through the night to everyone's surprise. Marlene was usually the one with multiple dance partners, but she had somehow stuck to Remus. Lily and James had been dancing all night, and she had finally told him that she really must eat.

After dinner, the slow songs were playing and couples wandered off to the street to exchange kisses and such. June was inclined to leave after dinner, but James found her and asked her for a dance.

James proved to be an excellent dance partner, and he kept the conversation fascinating. He asked her many questions about muggle subjects, and June had told him painstakingly with her stammer. He had been incredibly patient with her.

Another boy asked her for a dance. Michael Croft. June had been extremely shy and very unresponsive, but he was also patient with her.

Finally, nearing one in the morning, the band declared their last song, and Sirius cornered her.

"One more dance," Sirius said gently.

She couldn't refuse. Excuse my interruption (once again) she's kidding with herself. She could refuse.

So they made their way to the dance floor. Sirius held her waist again and they revolved slowly on the spot. "It's be-been a good da-day," June said softly.

"Right," said Sirius with a grin. "It's nice to let go, isn't it?"

June half smiled. The capacity to smile properly seemed to have vanished as soon as it came.

Sirius was reminded of the time he had made her cry, and of the time he had said all that horrible stuff to her. He also remembered the fact that he had used her for slave labor essentially, at the start of the term.

"Sorry about making things bad for you," he said grudgingly.

June shook his apology away.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Sirius, careful to look anywhere but her face.

Nothing, stammered June. She was worried about what may come next.

But Sirius didn't say anything. At that moment one of the Hogwarts girls came and dragged him away, and June was left alone. She didn't mind. The conversation was entering dangerous territories.

She walked back to the school, and shut the door of the dormitory, leaning against it.

June tumbled into her bed, eyes wide open. She bit back the frustrated scream that kept coming to her every other second.

What was this dull, throbbing pain? It had never been there before. Even if it was, she had never noticed it until _he _came into the picture.

She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a magic eight ball.

It was an odd sort of thing for her to have, but the circumstances under which she had procured it hadn't been the most normal. She was being bullied by some boys and had hidden in the back alley near a novelty shop. The man of the shop had taken her inside, and showed her some of his merchandise.

She had only been eight then.

She had confessed that she couldn't afford anything.

"I'll give it to you at half price, if you can afford that."

Against her better judgment she had bought the ball. She had paid for it later, for 'losing' the money she used to buy the ball.

That had been the only time she had done something for herself.

She turned it over, and nose centimeters close to the smooth black surface, whispered, "I-I th-think Li-Lily Ev-Evans is my fri-friend." She turned the ball over.

_It is certain. _

She turned it over again, bringing it closer, so that her nose brushed gently across it, and whispered, "I-I th-think the marau-marauders, Ma-Marlene and M-mary _ca-can _and _m-may _be m-my fr-friends."

_You may rely on it. _

This was the big question. The one that mattered.

She brought the ball closer and pressed her lips against it as she asked.

"I-is Siri-Sirius Bla-Black my fri-friend?"

She hoped against hope that this one would fall under affirmative. It wasn't because she wanted Sirius as a _friend. _She was worried about what him being _not a friend _would entail. She wasn't sure she'd be able to face the overwhelming feelings that were bubbling to the surface if Sirius _wasn't _her friend.

When she lifted the ball, the strangest answer met her.

_There's more than a friendship in that. _

June had to supress a gasp of shock as she read the words that confirmed her doubts.

On her own bed, Lily Evans grinned as she tucked her wand under he pillow before June saw it. It had been a nifty bit of magic, that changing of words.

She saw June glance around to catch the conspirator and then turn again to the eight ball, and notice that peculiar foretelling had disappeared. June shook and shook, but she never found that foretelling ever again. Finally, a bit annoyed, she dumped the eight ball in the trunk and walked out of the dormitory, very sure she wouldn't be able to sleep with the eight ball in the same room.

* * *

**Plenty of fluff in this one, eh? In any case, I had a question: I hope the fic isn't too serious. Are you guys getting an appropriate number of laughs? Otherwise my writing skills will lie in question. Also, in case anyone is wondering, I researched the eight ball, and it was first invented somewhere in the nineteen forties. These happen to be the 1970s. Lily knew of the eight ball since she is a muggle born. That's all!**


	14. Hush, Hush

**Apparently, everyone liked the improvised dance I put up. On that note, I've given you some fluff to feast upon. **

**Situations have arisen to force me into convincing you guys that I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever shall.**

* * *

**Hush, Hush**

Saturday passed in a gloomy haze of nothingness, as everyone was far too sleepy to actually wake up and _do stuff. _June's eyes opened at ten in the morning, lying on the couch, to find the common room still empty and silent. She turned over and fell asleep again.

The students had settled like residue after a churning party. The first peeps of civilization emerged at eleven in the morning, as bleary eyed first years began to come up, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Slowly, by and by, people began to emerge in earnest.

By twelve there was a murmur of voices wanting to keep it down and stay awake at the same time. June finally pulled herself off the couch and dragged her body to the dormitory, where Lily was sleepily trying to yank Marlene and Dorcas out of bed. It appeared that Mary had already gotten up, but had promptly fallen asleep on Lily's shoulder.

June didn't bother getting dressed. She brushed her teeth and stumbled to the great hall, where the cheery first years and second years were talking amiably. The din was deafening. June grabbed as much from the table as she could without hurting her head and made her way back upstairs.

In the dormitory, everyone had finally woken up. June handed the food out and everyone ate gratefully.

"I'm never doing that again," sighed Lily.

"Amen," Mary said, raising her piece of toast to Lily's words.

June went outside again to get some water from downstairs. "You're still in your dress," pointed a voice out.

June turned to find James. "I wa-was too slee-sleepy to change," she said sheepishly.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I wa-was going to ge-get some wa-water." she said.

"Stay here. I'll get it for you." James said and whisked away.

James returned with a jug of water and some glasses, carefully putting them on the floor as June sat crosslegged, leaning on the sofa for support. He sat down beside her and handed her a bag of saltines. "Have these," he instructed, "It'll dull the headache."

June took them gratefully and munched saltines while sipping water. She felt loads better.

"You know, I've been wondering what you've done to my mate," James said conversationally.

"Oh?" asked June, playing dumb.

"Yes," he said, "He was up late last night, and I'm sure it was because of you."

June blushed, "Yo-you mi-might be mist-mistaken."

James grinned at her. "I have a question for you."

"Mmmh?" asked June.

"Do you think Evans would date me?" he asked.

"De-depends," June said slowly, "She's be-become fo-fond of you, thou-though."

"So what's my next step? I have already made friends with her." James asked urgently.

June fingered a strand of her hair, and took another sip of the water. "If no-nothing com-comes after Christ-Christmas, st-start dat-dating other girls."

"Why?"

"Do it."

James grinned.

"I'll take your word for it."

June half smiled.

If anything, Saturday afternoon was even worse. This wasn't because of lethargy, this was because of the pains the lethargy made June go through.

In her tired state, she vowed not to leave the girls dormitory. Unfortunately, the other girls had the same light bulb idea, which resulted in all of them piling together in the girls dormitory.

As a rule (which she follows most religiously) June did not talk to people. However, when in a closed room with four other girls, some conversation is required, especially if Lily Evans forces you to talk. And one does not want to mess with Lily Evans.

"We saw you dancing with Sirius all night, June," said Lily, while they discussed the dance.

"So?" asked June.

"So... would you care to follow up on that reflection?" asked Marlene.

"Um..." June began, unsure of what to say, "He's a g-good da-dancer?"

Mary rolled her eyes. Dorcas banged her head on a footrest.

"W-what?" asked June.

"Must we spell everything?" asked Lily, exasperated.

"I d-don't s-see what y-you mean..." muttered June.

"We think he likes you," said Marlene flatly.

If the capacity to laugh had not been stripped away from June last night, she would have.

"S-sure," she said with a grimace.

"He didn't dance with anyone else." Lily pointed out.

June shrugged.

"And there was an odd moment during Halloween when he told me to notice your eyes," trailed Lily.

June colored deeply at that. "T-that w-was n-nothing!" she exclaimed, "He'd b-been sp-spending so-some time w-with me be-before Ha-Halloween, is all!"

"Wait – that's where he kept disappearing?" asked Lily.

June regretted everything she said after that. Everything that happened after that conversation was a mixture of people trying to convince her that Sirius had a thing for her, while she explained that people like Sirius Black did not have _things _for people like her.

Then there were some unfortunate circumstances which June revealed more about the two of them than she would have liked.

June was hoping Sunday was not going to go similarly – but Sunday was a day with a whole new definition for her. For one thing – she was woken up at seven in the morning.

* * *

"Oye! Leto! Wake up!" came the loud voice of Sirius Black.

"Wha – I did-didn't do it!" said June as she was jerked out of bed.

"I know you didn't, Leto, which is why I'm here!" Sirius said as he pulled her out of bed.

"Black!" said June and she pulled her blankets up to cover her tank top, "Wh-what are yo-you doin-doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm trying to wake you up and failing – badly. Now wake up!"

"Why?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Because, I thought about it, and I realized that you really ought to have a day - just one day of fun. Come on! Let's go!" Sirius said solemnly.

"How di-did yo-you com-come here?" she asked, still in a muddle.

"You'd think I would know how to operate inside the girls dormitories, by now, wouldn't you? Now come!" Sirius asked, exasperated.

"Sh-shut your eye-eyes!" June said and promptly closed his eyes with her hands.

"Incredibly suggestive, Leto." Sirius purred, while blinded. June ignored him and used one hand to push him out, while struggling to keep him blinded by the other. In her discomfort of keeping Sirius away from seeing things otherwise unknown to the entire male gender, Sirius managed to take a peek at a bare leg in shorts pushing him out of the dormitory. A lump formed in his throat.

"I'll mee-meet you in the comm-common roo-room," June said as she shut the door on his back.

"Whassamatter?" asked Lily blearily.

"Black," June said, annoyed. "I nee-need a swea-sweater, Lily."

Lily gave her a red, loosely knitted sweater which June pulled over her white shirt. She pulled on a pair of jeans and some snow boots since those were the only things she could find. The sweater won't be enough, obviously, so she put a brown coat on, with an unbuttoned front. On a split decision she grabbed a woolly cap.

"Go ba-back to be-bed, Lily." June whispered.

But Lily had already slumped into her bed. June quickly made her way downstairs to find Sirius Black sitting on one of the sofas, waiting for her. "You look really pretty," he told her, and she blushed.

"Now come!" Sirius said and sauntered off to the portrait hole.

"Wait," declared June, "Why?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Sirius said politely, "Genius I may be, subtlety and crypticity escape the realms of my complex imagination, you see -"

"Why're yo-you being nice?" she asked, making an effort to not stammer.

Sirius looked her in the eye, and she felt her blush returning, but she held her gaze. "Because you deserve somebody to be nice to you June Leto," he said.

June really _couldn't_ say anything to that, could she?

* * *

So she let him lead her to a statue of a witch with a hump. They went down through a suspiciously long tunnel. They entered Hogsmede.

Sirius dragged out her out into the cold day, and June shivered. She pulled her cap on and asked him, "Whe-where are w-we goi-going?"

"Well, that depends on when you ask, really Leto," said Sirius as he walked heavily through the snow, "Since you're asking now, I'll have to say I'm going to take you for breakfast at the three broomsticks."

"What af-after?" she asked, a bit bamboozled.

"Then you help me with my Christmas shopping," Sirius said, stopping for a second to look at the sky.

"And?" asked June, struggling with a scarf to pull around her neck with only one functioning hand since the other one was grasped by Sirius' hand.

Sirius broke into strides again and turned to smile, "Then we go for a walk."

"A-and?" she asked.

"Then, I take you for a firewhisky."

June stopped at that moment, and Sirius turned to face her. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"No time to blubber about, Leto." Sirius grinned, "Let's get going!"

* * *

"What would you like to eat?" asked Sirius.

June licked her chapped lips. "Pan-pancakes." she said.

"Pancakes?" Sirius questioned.

June blushed. She seemed to do a lot of that around him. "I ne-never had mon-money to b-buy them," she explained.

Sirius looked at her curiously, as if he was scrutinizing her. The new barmaid, Rosemerta got her a plate of strawberry pancakes with raspberry and chocolate sauce.

* * *

"How about this for Mrs Potter?" asked Sirius as he held up an ugly scarf. June shook her head with a look that clearly said, 'don't be stupid' and pulled out a nice, pretty hat.

"What's the difference?" asked Sirius.

June only smiled in her usual half smile.

"Aren't yo-you getting any-anything for you-your mother?" she asked.

Sirius' face clouded. "No." he said.

June turned away, not wanting to intrude.

"My mother disowned me," Sirius said simply, "I didn't like her ideals, you see."

June turned to face him, knowing instinctively that she should not say anything to stop him from talking.

"She believed in all the pure blood nonsense." Sirius explained.

"I see," June said quietly.

"But you already knew that," said Sirius.

June turned to face him. "I di-did," she muttered.

"I know its a bit pointless asking you – since you seem to know the affairs of everyone – but, how did you know?" asked Sirius.

"You dis-dislike wo-women." June said.

"No, I don't," Sirius clarified.

"You d-do," said June, "You d-dislike th-them and h-hold them in c-contempt. You th-think every g-girl is s-silly, like your m-mother."

"I don't dislike girls. I've had so many relationships, its hard to picture me without a girl," Sirius said cheekily.

"And w-which girl d-did you a-actually c-care for?" asked June, holding up some ribbons with a pattern of ducks on them. "Take t-these for M-Marlene."

Sirius and Marlene had exchanged slightly whimsical presents ever since their fourth year and only on Christmas day, for some reason. This was a sort of joke between them, a dirty sort of secret. They didn't send each other serious presents, only things that they both knew not to have any use for. Last year Sirius had gotten a squeaky toy and she had received a baby's teether.

"How do you know I give Marlene presents?" asked Sirius.

June smiled knowingly. She began to walk out of the shop before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Seriously, how do you know?" he asked.

"Let go, S-Sirius," June said.

"Not until you tell me."

They were close, perhaps not in the way movies show it. Their noses were not inches away from each other, their lips were not burning with desire. Their faces were a respectable distance away from each other and there was no passionate kiss which happened suddenly.

But there was an electric shock, running from June due to the shock of being even _this _close to a boy, and that shock ran through Sirius, since he suddenly realised he was _this_ close to _June Leto, _of all people.

"I just d-do," she said and snatched her hand away, walking out of the shop.

Sirius followed her quickly, and in an attempt to get her attention, threw a snow ball at her.

* * *

"T-that was n-not f-funny, B-black!" she blubbered, once their little snowball fight was over.

"It was too, and you know it!" declared Sirius.

She was practically soaked in snow, her hair had tinges of icy snow in it, and her cheeks had become a ruddy red. Her eyes were glimmering for the first time, and Sirius knew, just be intuition, that she was happy.

She took her brown coat off, and shivered in her loose red sweater. She looked rather drab, and admittedly, she didn't have the prettiest clothes in the school, nor did she know the best way to dress up, but Sirius knew that on that day she looked the prettiest she had ever been.

She took her woolly cap off as well, and shook her head to get the snow off. Sirius tramped towards her, knee deep in snow, and began picking the snow off her hair one by one.

"T-thanks," she muttered, and tucked the cap into a pocket of her coat and put the coat on again. Then they went traipsing across the Hogsmede, venturing into parts of the woods of Hogsmede, and once even stumbling into what looked like a paddock full of hippogriffs.

"I don't even want to know," Sirius had muttered as one of the hippogriffs had nibbled him rather harshly.

June had smiled again.

It was curious how much she seemed to do that on this day.

* * *

"Now, take your mug, and take one gulp. Be sure not to drink all of the mug at once, that'll just cause a headache. Just have one gulp, but swallow that one gulp whole, okay?" Sirius instructed, as he took up a mug of firewhisky in Hogshead.

June trembled. "M-maybe not s-such a g-good idea," she muttered.

"Don't back out now, Leto, you're way too deep in," Sirius warned.

June took a deep breath, "You're r-right." she said. "Can't be a-any d-different from drinking b-butterbeer, c-can it?"

And she hesitantly took a deep gulp.

* * *

"H-have y-you eve-ever bee-been drunk?" June asked Sirius. She was a bit loose on the tongue, since her inhibitions were lowered, but she wasn't drunk yet.

"No," Sirius said. June scoffed. "I'm serious!" he said.

"I'm a-aware of t-that," she said testily.

"That joke was old before they even named me, Leto." Sirius replied.

She smiled. Still the same half smile. Sirius was feeling frustrated. The objective of today was to get her to smile properly.

"Me and my friends have never been properly drunk. We have been saving that opportunity for when we are of age." Sirius told her. June raised her mug of firewhisky.

* * *

"Come on!" Sirius dragged her along the tunnel and back to the school.

"Wh-what's the h-hurry?" she asked, hurrying along.

"Some hurry, Leto, some hurry." Sirius said seriously.

* * *

They were standing in front of the frozen black lake.

"Put your skates on, Leto. Don't want to miss the fun!" came Sirius' voice, as he pulled up some skates.

"I've n-never s-skated b-before, Sirius," June said in a panicky voice.

"Relax. It'll be fine. You even managed to say my name without stammering. Think of the many things you could do, if you could accomplish _that_!"

June took a deep breath and decided to put the skates on. As soon as she placed one foot on the ice she went completely pale.

"Relax, Leto. No one is going to let you fall and die," Sirius said soothingly.

June gulped, and held his outstretched hands cautiously. They skated to a corner of the lake, and Sirius said, "Now copy my movement."

he showed her how you moved your legs, one after the other, as if you were walking, only more gracefully. June copied his moves, and got a bit of confidence. Some color returned to her face.

"There we go," said Sirius cheerfully, "Now leave one hand."

"What! N-no!" she exclaimed, panicking.

"Trust me," said Sirius.

June left his hand reluctantly, and they skated gently across the lake. That is, until June collapsed in a haphazard pile on the ice. Sirius laughed and helped her up. At that point, they entertained some intruders.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came the genial voice of Lily Evans.

"It seems to be a couple of teenagers, skating on the icy lake, Detective Holmes," quipped James.

"And exactly what could have prompted that, Doctor Watson?" asked Lily thoughtfully.

"Knowing their characters and profiles, I'd say they were trying to kill each other on ice," James said.

"But their actions speak otherwise, don't they Doctor Watson?" asked Lily, enjoying herself.

"Exactly so, Mr Holmes. You could almost say they were driven by Pheromo-"

"That's enough!" interjected Sirius, "What are you two doing here?"

"We saw you skating, so we decided to join you," piped Lily brightly, holding up a pair of skates. June snorted.

"You evil fellow," said Sirius in mock accusation, pointing at James, "This is all your doing!"

"There, there, Padfoot," James said with a grin, "It's an open lake, is it not?"

Sirius made a rude sound that sounded a lot like 'Pah!'

"Brilliant!" said Lily and put her skates on. She floated on the ice while June and Sirius drifted into a corner. Lily practically vaporized beside June and engaged her in conversation as she gracefully skated.

"Nice," said James as he watched Lily skate, "But I think we can add a twirl to that."

And he twirled Lily. They ended up a bit closer than usual, with June watching awkwardly.

"AHHHHHHH - !"

Sirius had crashed almightily into the couple, resulting in a tangle of limbs and screams. June had giggled (surprising herself), and helped Sirius up.

* * *

The sun was finally setting – it had been a long day. June selfishly wished it had been longer.

After abandoning the other couple on the ice, Sirius and June had found themselves some hot chocolate in the kitchens. They drunk it in copious amounts, before the house elves told them that they really must leave, or they would be hit on the head with saucepans the size of cauldrons.

Carrying as much hot chocolate as they could manage, they arrived at June's terrace, sat down and sipped the chocolate silently.

"Thanks," June said, as she sipped some more chocolate.

"No problem," said Sirius.

"People m-might th-think we're f-friends," joked June, "and t-that would ta-tarnish your reputation."

"No, _your_ reputation would be tarnished," said Sirius immediately, "Since you have a record of no friends.

"Well, w-what on e-earth do I do a-about my rep-reputation now?"

"For your sake," said Sirius solemnly, "I'm willing to keep this 'Hush-Hush.'"

And June smiled, a full complete, radiant smile. Sirius had wanted her to smile, but he had not prepared himself for how dazzling her smile could be. Her golden-yellow eyes glimmered along with the sunset, as if she had made the sun look beautiful. It was as if she was wearing the sky like a cloak, with the premature stars as diamonds.

"You smiled," said Sirius hoarsely.

Her smile faltered. "So?" she asked.

And then he kissed her.

June's sitting position was wildly disturbed as Sirius' lips pressed at hers. She was about to topple off and fall, had it not been for Sirius holding her wrists, as if letting her go would mean that she would fall, and if she fell, the whole world would fall with her.

He was gentle.

June waited to feel the customary fear, the usual worry, the general anxiety, but nothing came. The only thing that properly registered in her head (besides his lips) was how undeniably happy she was.

Sirius was the roaring winds, the screaming gales, and everything else that noise entailed. He was made of voices and voices and endless _continuing _sound. June felt like she could hear everything at that moment, from the blood rushing to her ears and face, to the birds, to the wind, to the gentle fall of a pin on a hard floor.

June, on the other hand was made of silence. She was quiet wind chimes, and tiny chirps, with soft sounds of spiders scuttling. And as he kissed her, she felt him feed on that silence, making him calmer, and quieter, as if everything depended on that.

And as his lips left her, her ears were ringing with noise. There was a moment in which they both looked at each other, and June left, abandoning him on the terrace. She felt absurd and disoriented, as if all that noise was making her drunk.

Somehow, in some magical way of Hogwarts, she found herself in the library, the refuge of the silent. She leaned against the wall, gasping, breathing, trying to register anything except the unusual amount of ringing noise in her ears.

It seemed Sirius Black had seeped the silence right out of her.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but it HAD to be done. There was absolutely no way around that cliff hanger. Don't kill me.**


	15. The Synonym Of Destruction

**So... right, I'm sorry, but this is a short chapter. **

**If I owned Harry Potter, the world would collapse.**

* * *

**The Synonym of Destruction**

Obviously, this was the most cliched thing that had ever happened to Sirius Black. It was so cliched, in fact, that he sometimes wondered if it was all a sham and he had imagined the kiss up from the dark recesses of his brain.

But that possibility crossed itself out when June avoided him as regularly as he avoided her.

Honestly, sometimes Sirius felt so annoyed with everything that happened, and at other times he would be dreaming away of her in that drab dress she had worn on dance night, or thinking – with a goopy smile on his face – about how he had picked the snow out of her hair.

Alternating between these chains of thought, he did not understand what on earth had he meant when he kissed her. He felt like hitting himself at his stupidity. Why had he kissed her? What on earth had prompted him to do that?

So he wandered the halls of Hogwarts like a soul who had lost something but could not remember what it was – until James confronted him.

"Alright, Black," said James with a tinge of dark humor. "Tell me what's going on."

Cornered in the dormitory, with no one else there, and reliable information that everyone else was at class, Sirius knew he had to answer the question. Nevertheless, he tried to stall the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius with an air of nonchalance.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" declared James, "Who is she?"

And Sirius really, really needed to unwind. "It's a _long _story," he said.

"We have plenty of time," countered James.

Sirius sighed, and began.

He told James of how he had tortured June with those tricks at the start of the term, and then bullied her into doing his work for him. He told her of how they had become friends. And of how they fought while planning the heist of the teacher's archives. He told him about what he read in June's file. He told him of how they had made peace on the day of the dance. He told him of the day they spent together, and how it ended.

"Well, Sirius, you have yourself in a pickle, don't you?" said James cheerfully.

Sirius laughed darkly.

"What is it about this bird, that is so different?" asked James, a bit curiously, and almost as if he was testing Sirius.

Sirius gripped his hair, "I don't know!" he said in anguish, "She's just... just... just so odd! I cannot place her!" James stepped back as Sirius fell into a rant, "They always say there will be that one girl who will get the better of the badboy. That's what's happening here! Except its not the way they show it in books. I knew many girls who weren't interested and were witty – like they show in the movies – but they never managed to do _this _to me – whatever the hell _this _is!"

"Sirius, isn't she too shy to say no to you?" asked James in a small voice.

"That's what it is!" exclaimed Sirius, now in full speed, "The emotions never reach her eyes – she doesn't get close to anyone! She is, quite literally, _not interested._"

"And then there's her little tit-bits of information, that are more infuriating than herself combined. Why on earth doesn't she have enough money buy pancakes? Why is she so observant? _I don't get it._"

Everything that had ever frustrated Sirius was coming out in a haphazard pile of spouted rubbish which James was barely able to make the head and tail of. James backed into a bed and sat down heavily, while he surveyed his friend with part fear and part wonder.

"I can not even begin to describe everything that was wrong with our kiss!" Sirius said, stamping his foot on the floor and wildly swinging his hands in the air, "What was that? How is a kiss like that even possible? I have kissed other girls, and I swear to god, that was not a kiss. It was as if she had taken away my capacity to hear anything – it was a blooming, conspicuous, strange, weird, silence!"

"And lord forbid that she knows what she's doing here," Sirius said in a completely serious dramatic, "All I know is, that here I am, with this stupid restlessness, which is unlike any other restlessness I have ever felt before, and this stupid itch over my whole body, which I'm sure was never there before, a craving to see her, and a fear that she'll destroy me if I do. Does she have any idea what the hell she is doing here? GAAAAAH - !" Sirius collapsed into his bed in complete and utter frustration.

James carefully took out his handkerchief and wiped his glasses in a professional manner, "Dear, dear, dear," he said disconsolately, "that's enough information to last me a lifetime,"

Sirius looked at him dispassionately.

"Mates we may be, Padfoot," said James, "You better not tell me _that _much at one time. Give it to me slowly, you know, like on a daily basis. You could tell me about you torturing her on Monday, and then of you making her your slave on Tuesday, and then -"

"James!" said Sirius sharply.

"Alright Padfoot, you want it straight?" asked James seriously, "You should talk to her."

Sirius placed a pillow on his face and gave a muffled yell.

"I'm serious – er... no pun intended. I know you worry about her – er – what was it? Destroying you?" mused James, while Sirius peeped from underneath the pillow to flash him a look, "Yes, well, if you don't meet her, then how will you know she is destroying you?"

"You have a point there," said Sirius, scratching his head.

"Pshh. I always have a point," said James, "Although it is hilariously funny to see you this way. I'm torn between teasing you and helping you." Sirius scowled at him. "You know I would be torn between the same options if this happened to you, and, knowing me, I would probably pick the first."

"Don't push it, Padfoot," said James with a grin, "I might just start teasing you any minute now."

Saying that he left the room, and Sirius muttered under his breath, "Git."

* * *

June Leto was in a very similar state as well. She felt like doing something, but doing nothing, meeting Sirius and not meeting Sirius, not saying anything and wanting to sing all at the same time. Lily had noticed her change in behavior, and had asked her worriedly what was up. June had replied in a perfectly civil tone that she was perfectly fine, thank you very much.

June didn't have anyone to rant to, and more importantly, ranting would be difficult with her stammer. Life was not going well for June at the moment.

No book, no story, no _textbook, _no song, no _idea _could do this feeling justice – whatever this feeling was. She refused to give it a label, for that would mean she was going to acknowledge the feeling, and acknowledging the feeling would mean that she would have to _face _it, of all things. She disliked this state of affairs, she disliked people, she disliked Sirius, she disliked everything.

And it was all his fault. She refused to hear the other side of her brain that said it wasn't. He had always been the synonym of destruction.

And honestly, what was it with her traitorous brain, that it could switch from a black weather, right upto the happiest she had ever been? In the solitude of her terrace, she would _smile _to herself, for god's sake. If this was not insanity, she just did not understand what it was.

By Saturday, however a letter arrived that made it very clear that she could not be with Sirius. She didn't have a choice in the matter, Sirius was far better off with some normal girl who had a normal past. He did not deserve this broken toy that was her.

However, Sunday morning the train was leaving. Sirius would be gone, and she would have to live without talking to him the whole winters.

She did not sleep on Saturday night at all, managing to stay awake watching the clock turn and turn and turn. Finally, at three in the morning, she got up and left the bed, completely at a loss for what to do, and still wanting to do something.

She cuddled up on her terrace, simply watching the clouds flutter by. She felt icy, completely cold. She hadn't brought anything besides her coat. There were some noises outside at three thirty, but June did not move. Let them catch her and deduct house points. See if she cared.

"Oh. I'm sorry," said a voice from behind._ "Mercy me, it's _him," said her stupid brain, "I didn't expect you here" he said in unison with June's "N-no, I-I'll leave."

They both stared at each other for a second.

"Can we, talk, please?" he asked.

June gave a quick and nervous nod.

"I'll be going home tomorrow," he began.

June nodded in affirmative, not trusting herself to say anything.

There was a small silence.

"I wanted to talk about... last Sunday, before I left." he said cautiously.

He said it well. Delicately termed 'last Sunday' put it in a third person perspective, as if it had been nothing more than a startling revelation.

June nodded.

"Look," began Sirius, almost too flustered to talk properly, "Look, I just... I don't know what's wrong with me, but I swear to god, if you don't fix it I might have to hunt you down and kill you."

June smiled cautiously, and laughed a little, because that was just how she felt.

"N-not the m-most r-romantic one y-yet," she informed him.

"The whole definition of 'romantic' has changed for me, thank you very much," he said darkly, "and it's all your fault, I hope you understand that."

"B-Black, w-we can't b-be to-together," she said softly.

That was unexpected. Sirius had not contemplated what was going to happen when they spoke, but there was this part of him that had thought that maybe... "I'm not asking you to be," he said, even though there was a sinking feeling of depression in his chest. "I just..." he trailed off, unable to say anything beyond.

"I d-don't f-feel the s-same way," she said, lying horribly.

It was as if she had taken his innards and scrambled them inside his body.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I j-just..." she raised her hands to the sky, hoping some inspiration would hit her.

Fortunately for her, the situation handled itself from then on. Her sleeves were shaken back and her scars exposed.

Sirius saw them at once. June didn't have time to cower.

He strode over to her, wrenched her hand and pushed the sleeves behind for further inspection.

"S-S-S-Sirius," she muttered as he stared at the scars.

"Who did this to you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

'Fabricate!' Her brain screamed, and she opened her mouth once or twice, while some form of coherency tried to come together in her head.

"Who did this to you?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

"I d-did," she said, lying wildly.

There was disappointment in his eyes as well.

"Why?"

"I – uh – w-when my m-mother left, tw-two years ag-ago, I sta-started," she whispered. Part lie, part truth. Very good, June.

"Some are recent," he pointed out.

"I sta-started ag-again w-when you w-were be-being aw-awful to m-me," she said, lying through her teeth.

Sirius dropped her hand in horror. This was going to scar him for life.

"I – S-Sirius, p-p-p-please..." she whispered.

But he had gone completely white. "Because of me?" he asked.

June said nothing.

"June, I hope you understand – nothing, _nothing –_ is worth this," he said.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered, holding her tears back. She was not going to loose all her dignity today.

"I'm disappointed in you, June," he said darkly, "Is that why you started cutting yourself? For a small thing like that? People _are _mean June. Get over it."

June flinched at his tone.

"June, I don't know what you keep doing to yourself!" he said, "Why do you keep killing yourself?"

June said nothing, and looked at the table, ignoring the cold feeling slipping down her spine. Things were going as planned. If Sirius broke off with her this way, he would leave her alone. She would return to her terrace. Things would go back to the way they were supposed to be.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Leto! It's about time you saw some sense!"

If this was the right way of going - why did she feel so bad?

"Don't talk to me again if you don't have anything worth saying." Sirius finished. He walked out of the terrace, leaving June free to cry for sometime. June felt like something very important had left her. But it _had _been the right thing to do. She couldn't afford him getting any closer.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Sirius?" James asked Lily as they loaded their trunks. Actually, he loaded the trunks since he was tall and strong, and she watched him, unconsciously admiring his muscles.

"A little," Lily said noncommittally.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Alright fine, a lot," said Lily.

A dramatic change had taken over Sirius suddenly. He had been moody, and annoyed, and angry. He had changed these moods with an emotionless kind of stature which was even worse. He was presently sitting at the window, brooding.

The rest of the marauders were also sitting around him, and Remus was watching Sirius suspiciously. Marlene and Mary were chatting animatedly, unable to notice something wrong with Sirius Black.

"Is it something to do with his fan club?" asked Lily curiously, as James got down.

"No, he doesn't care about his fan club that much," said James thoughtfully, "Must be some girl he likes."

Lily scoffed, "Who's that? Firewhisky?"

"You know Evans, much as you have a bad opinion of us, we have never been drunk."

"Why not," said Lily, "Meanwhile, pigs can fly and the lochness monster is not a giant kelpie, but an alien from Mars."

"You know, the both could be true, they're experimenting extensively on pigs these days, and I always had a funny feeling about such a big kelpie," said James. Lily snorted with laughter.

"I wonder who it is..." said Lily.

"Oh, I have it!" exclaimed James suddenly, "Who's that Leto girl that he was going on about?"

"June? Come to think of it, there _is _something odd there, isn't there?"

"You tell me, Evans. I have never seen my mate in a state like this."

"What do you mean 'state like this'?" queried Lily.

"Lovesick," said James with a smirk.

"How would you know what 'lovesick' entails?" asked Lily, crossing her arms and frowning testily.

"I happen to have been lovesick before Evans," said James solemnly.

"Over whom?" asked Lily crossly.

"You, Evans. First five years of my life, you simply ruined them," James made the impression of stabbing himself in the heart and dying. Lily whacked him on the head, choosing not to say anything about the squirm in her stomach.

* * *

**Ahem. I'm sorry for that, but once again, it had to be done. **


	16. Three Christmases

**Alrighty everyone, I decided to give you an early update since I'm a bit excited about the next chapter and I want to post it quickly. Secondly, I wonder why the last chapter got no reviews... either way, here's the next one.**

**Harry Potter is an amazing work, which has changed many lives. You can see how it is impossible for me to own it.**

* * *

**Three Christmases**

It was all a question of 'my, my, my, what is going on here?' when Sirius went home to the Potter's. James and he dragged their trunks to their room and began setting themselves up, for the Christmas holidays. For Sirius, these were going to be long holidays indeed.

James on the other hand, was flushed with his success of striking a friendship with Lily, was in so good a mood, he did not even let Sirius' surly behavior affect him. Singing in the shower, prancing like a teenage girl (Sirius had always wondered why Prongs had to be a stag. The answer lay before him now.), helping his mother in the kitchen, and so on and so forth.

Sirius took three days to actually bring himself to open his trunk, and when he did, he saw a small bit of white paper, tucked between the clothes.

Wizards did not use paper.

He tugged at it, and smoothed it out to find unusual handwriting. Wasn't this the letter he had taken from June, start of the term?

Curiosity was getting the better of him. He coldly remembered the address of her house on the file he had read. She would be home for Christmas, would she not? He could go visit - No! He was not going to entertain the thought any more than necessary.

Even so, he opened the letter with a pen knife, and searched it for any outward clues. Then he began to read.

_Need more money. Othrwise, u no what wll happen. _

Whoever had written it, obviously had no idea how to write. There were many miss-spellings. There was no bottom signature. What on earth did it mean?

* * *

Lily, Marlene and Mary had arrived at the Evans' soon enough, and the girls had settled themselves in quick enough. Marlene and Mary were happy to spend Christmas with Lily, since Mary's grandparents had gone for a vacation in America and Marlene's parents were going to visit her brother in Norway.

The only person who was not happy with this arrangement was Petunia Evans, who actively disliked everything magical – whether it was sweet girls like Mary who tried to be nice to her, or cheeky little devils like Marlene who decided that their ambition in life was to make her miserable.

Lily also learnt from her mother, that Petunia had herself a boyfriend, who would be coming to visit them sometime in the evening. Her mother told Lily to take Marlene and Mary and go out on the town, since she and her father wanted to have some conversation with Vernon and Petunia alone. Lily didn't particularly want to go out.

Nevertheless, she put on a pretty dress and ordered Marlene to do the same. They got ready and waited for Petunia and Vernon to arrive, since Petunia was bringing him back after seeing a movie. With a pang Lily remembered her promise to James – he wanted to know what a movie was. She would have to write to him and ask him if he was holding up to the invitation.

The bell rang loudly, and Lily hurriedly threw on a last bit of eye liner, before she heard a gruff voice downstairs.

"Hello Vernon," came her mother's voice, "Petunia's told me a lot about you."

And she heard Vernon's gruff voice again, giving a reply in a sort of pleasant way.

Lily found her way downstairs, and was met with a very large, beefy man with a heavy mustache. Lily was overcome with a desire to laugh. She smiled at Vernon, and introduced herself shyly.

"Hi Vernon," she said, "I'm Lily."

Vernon Dursley nodded at her and shook her hand with his sausage fingers.

Marlene and Mary tumbled down at that moment, Marlene looking really pretty in the yellow dress she was wearing, and Mary scrutinizing Vernon from far, in a dark blue dress.

Vernon looked at Mrs Evans in question, and Mrs Evans obliged at once, "This is Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald," she gestured to the girls in question, "They're Lily's friends."

Mary and Marlene nodded at Vernon, and just as Marlene was about to say something rude, Petunia said, "Don't you have somewhere to go, Lily?" she asked, her teeth gnashing.

"Right you are, Tuney," said Lily at once. Petunia flinched at the old nickname.

Lily, Marlene and Mary exited the house with pretty dignity.

"Oh dear, I don't think I made a good impression," said Lily forlornly.

"You!" burst Marlene, "What about him?"

"No offense to Petunia, but he looked like a pompous walrus," said Mary, nodding her head.

Lily laughed at that – she had to.

"Well, we might as well have a good time," said Lily, "Where do you want to go?"

"How about that nice little Jazz club?" asked Mary enthusiastically.

"Sure," said Lily cheerfully, "Let's dance our pants off."

"That would be a site indeed," said Marlene sardonically.

All three of them burst into laughter at that. Lily hailed a cab and they disappeared into the London darkness, with a smell of mystery in the air.

* * *

Christmas came with a bang. Already there was a delicious hint of something in the air. James and Sirius had created raucous across the house. Sirius had forgotten about June – at least, for sometime. When he was in bed and couldn't sleep she came invading his thoughts most annoyingly. Wasn't it enough that she had made his first week into the Christmas holidays horrible?

Besides, they had had an unusually large Christmas breakfast to divert his mind appropriately.

So Sirius had stopped dwelling on her, and stopped thinking about their kiss. Every time she decided to enter her thoughts, he would banish her away. He was annoyed by how often he had to banish her.

But he couldn't control his dreams, and there she reigned supreme. There was not a night she didn't arrive in his dreams, confusing him all the time, making him sweat and speak in the night.

On Christmas day they had been testing the relative bounciness of Mrs Potter's bed when it broke.

"Boys?" came Mrs Potter's voice.

They shared a look of panic.

"Yes Mum?" called James.

"Help me with the shopping!"

"We're there!" said Sirius. Trying to maintain all semblance of being normal, they went downstairs, pushing and prodding each other as they went.

"What do we take, Mum?" asked James.

Mrs Potter froze with her shopping in her hands. "What did you break?" she asked.

James and Sirius pretended to look shocked. "Nothing," began James, "– why would you assume -"

Mrs Potter tapped her foot impatiently on the path in front of the house.

"Your bed," said Sirius dejectedly.

"Oh!" said Mrs Potter in annoyance. She handed half her shopping to James and the other half to Sirius, "You boys really ought to be locked up and never be allowed to see the light of day again!"

They said nothing, only listened to her go on about how they really were the worst children she had ever set her eyes upon. They knew they were forgiven however, since she didn't sound particularly serious.

Mrs Evanna Potter happened to be one of the strongest people that everyone in her acquaintance depended upon. Sirius and James had absolutely idea what they would do without her. The capable woman was an idol to both of them. She kept herself in perfect health, and maintained her appearance. Not only that – she was also an auror.

Sirius and James dumped the shopping on the dining table and Mrs Potter flicked her wand so that all the items disappeared into their various spots in the house. "You boys are going to be the death of me," she muttered as she sat down on a chair.

Sirius laughed and affectionately began massaging her shoulders.

"You missed something, mum," said James picking up a white colored dress.

Sirius was instantly transported to when June was wearing that drab, white, dress. He glowered for a second – missing the rest of the conversation. James gave him a curious look.

"Alright boys," said Mrs Potter, getting up from the chair, "I better repair the damage."

James waited until she was out of earshot.

"Alright idiot -" said James, "I cannot believe I have to do this again, but what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius with a bark like laugh.

"Padfoot, if you don't tell me why you keep talking in your sleep, not to mention the odd things you say, then I might have to tell mother on you."

Sirius' face clouded up. "I don't wanna talk about it."

James passed him a look, "If its that girl, then I hope you spoke to her."

"I did speak to her!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Then what did she say?"

"She didn't – she didn't say anything! She doesn't care!"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know!"

"Calm down."

"I can't!"

James laughed. "What a sticky situation this is," he said. Sirius scowled at him. "Come on. We'll play quidditch. Gotta prepare for the last match of the season."

* * *

Christmas at the Evanses was an enjoyable affair. Marlene and Mary had gone home to their parents. Lily and her mother had cooked up a storm of food together. Lily had made batches and batches of cookies. She had put sets of cookies in tins, wanting to send them along with her Christmas presents.

She had received some letters from James as well this time, hinting that he was sending her a present as well. Lily didn't take this seriously, however she did say that if he did, he would have to come and see a movie with her, since she had nothing else to give him. She had received a cheerful 'yes' but there was no date of meet agreed upon.

It seems James was going to surprise her. The thought scared her, and she felt that she must be ready in wait for him at any given minute. She did _not _want James seeing her in her dirty smock.

On Christmas morning she woke up to find a stack of presents on the foot of her bed beside her stocking.

She eagerly pulled her pile closer and unwrapped the first package that came in reach of her fingers.

It was from Mary, and it was a compilation of all her favorite songs. Lily loved it, and vowed to play it as soon as possible.

The second one was from Marlene, and it was a pair of shoes with a book. She had to laugh at this absurd present. Apparently, Marlene was offering her a choice: either the book or the shoes. Their friendship depended on her choice.

The third one was from her parents. It was a set of compiled poems that were hardbound together in a lovely leather cover. Lily sniffed. That was incredibly thoughtful.

The Fourth one happened to be from Petunia. She had bought her a set of ribbons. Lily sighed and put that present away.

The last one was from James. She tore the package curiously. There was a card on top.

_Dear Evans, _

_I had absolutely no idea what to get you, and honestly, this was a total bluff. But you can take it anyway. If you want you can exchange it for something else, I'll be happy to oblige. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_James._

Lily lifted the present, and if she not already been sitting down, she most certainly would have needed to now. It was a copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard, _and _Grimms Fairytales. _It wasn't like Lily had told him she enjoyed fairy tales, but she had not read the original versions of fairy tales ever – since the copy was hard to find. Similarly, she had no idea what wizard fairy tales were.

It was an extremely thoughtful gift.

There was another note along with it.

_Like I said, it was a total bluff on my part. You just _seemed _like someone who hadn't read the original stories, and in my opinion, the original just have to be read at least once. Muggle and Wizard. _

Lily stifled a happy sob.

* * *

Christmas night usually meant having a little food extra than what she usually ate. This time, however, she was starving on Christmas.

She picked a book up from her desk and began to read it, in hopes of forgetting who she was and what she was doing on Christmas.

* * *

**You know, reviewing is fun. I mean, I was kinda surprised that the last chapter got nonw, but then I suppose, it was a very boring chapter. In any case, I wouldn't let reviewless-ness stop me from wanting to finish this story. So, even after a weird week filled with Avenger fanfics, I manage to cobble something together for you. **


	17. Keeping it Together

**Revelation chapter everyone. This chapter is dedicated to MsCinammon, an excellent writer, a brilliant advisory, an awesome penpal and frankly, the reason I managed to put this chapter together.  
**

**Harry Potter is and always will be, Rowling's. All my claims on it are completely imaginary. **

* * *

**Keeping it Together**

Three days after Christmas, and Sirius' curiosity was at breaking point. He wanted to know what the letter meant, what June was doing and why was everything so mysterious. Once again, the thought of the address on the file he had seen rose up. He could go visit her.

That evening, Mrs Potter had gone for some party. James and Sirius decided to go flying in the afternoon. When they returned, James looked at his watch and made a split second decision.

"Alright, Padfoot, I'm off!" he said, shouldering his broomstick and marching to the broomstick cupboard.

"Where?" asked Sirius as he dumped the quaffel on the sofa.

"Lily's," said James, going red.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, well, well," said Sirius with a grin, "The tables have turned, haven't they?"

"Shut up, padfoot," said James, messing his hair up.

"It seems I can laugh at you now," said Sirius whistling away.

"I didn't laugh at you!"

"Exactly why should I return the favor?"

James said nothing, only took his sweat shirt and pulled it over his sweater. "I'm leaving, Padfoot."

"Yes, you leave, prongsie! Give my best to the Lily-Flower!" said Sirius jovially.

James left at that point. Sirius was left all alone.

Sirius got up and grabbed the letter. He put his own sweat shirt on. This was going to be a brief visit. Just to see how she was doing. He wanted to know what the letter meant. And if she was in danger.

He scribbled the address from his memory onto the letter. _235 Jocelyn Crossing, Tottenham Court Road._

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Lily fumbled with her book and got up. She had fallen asleep on the couch and the book she was reading was lying on her stomach. She stumbled through the messy room and opened the door.

"What the hell?" she said at once.

"What an absolutely charming response, Evans. I quite see what they were talking about when they said that you're the most courteous person in the school." said James.

"What I meant was: why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she question aggressively.

"Because, then I would have to pick up a pen, and then I would have to find a roll of parchment, and then I would have to _write, _and then -"

"Alright, I get the gist," she said, and ushered him inside. She threw some of the books and clothes away from the sofa, making way for him to sit. "My parents are out. Why couldn't you have come in the two days after Christmas where I kept my appearance impeccable in case you turned up is a mystery to me."

"Aww. She gots ready for me!"

"None of your nonsense, Potter. I was paranoid stiff that you would see me in my dirty smock. Do you appreciate what I went through?"

"Vividly, Evans, I spent all of my fifth year messing my hair up for your benefit."

"This is not like that! You hair is naturally messy, what do I have to do with it?" Lily exclaimed, clamping down on the pleased feeling that he had bothered to look after his hair for her.

"I'm a firm believer in girls falling head over heels for my hair."

"Which is why you find the need to make it worse?" asked Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'll steal your line: None of your nonsense, Evans." said James derisively, "Well, get ready Evans. We're going for a movie. Although, I haven't the slightest idea what that is."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Wait here while I get dressed."

* * *

June did not like being interrupted while reading, therefore she spent most of her time reading in her bedroom. But her father was almost always never around so it didn't make a difference. And even when he was, slipping away was easy enough.

That's why she was sitting in the kitchen.

That evening, however he barged in, quite, quite angry.

"What did you do?" he asked her, furious.

June had absolutely no idea what he was referring to – unless he was talking about the illegal drug trade he was talking about – in which case, she hadn't interfered one bit.

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman with a single man are on a date.

However, James and Lily were most certainly not on a date – regardless of the fact that Lily had wished he held her hand during the movie. They had had an enjoyable time, James had been fascinated by everything Lily showed him. He had enjoyed the movie very much – it had been _Casablanca, _just so you know.

They sat down at one of the near by diners, and Lily ordered some hamburger with fries.

"And again – I'm sorry about my parents." said Lily.

"No issue at all, Evans. I happen to like your mother's cookies very much, you'll have to tell her to give me the recipe."

Lily gave him a don't-you-dare look, and said, "I didn't expect them to fall in love with you of course. Ugh. Now, when I go home, they're going to go on and on about how I was lying about you all this time."

"Its always my pleasure to annoy you Evans. Besides, you _have_ been lying about my killer good lucks and charm."

"Don't push it, Potter."

"Whatever you say Evans."

"Also, I had to thank you for that lovely gift," Lily said suddenly.

"Oh – no problem Evans. I took _Tales of Beedle the Bard _from my dad's library though."

"Well then, thank your father from me. He could not have given a more thoughtful gift."

"About that... Evans," James began, but stopped himself.

"What?" asked Lily curiously.

"Its just that... my father... he passed away last summer."

Lily was so shocked she couldn't say anything.

"There's no need to feel guilty!" James said hastily, "He was battling a death eater – it was an unfortunate encounter."

"James, I'm so sorry," Lily whispered, almost too ashamed to bring it out of her mouth.

"No worries, Evans, Don't blame yourself too much. I haven't exactly made my peace with it or anything, but I have come to terms with talking about it."

"Right," said Lily, wiping her eyes. There was a telltale tear on the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, anyway. Friends should know about things like this."

James said nothing for the moment.

* * *

June was used to unhappiness, tears and anguish. They had been her companions for a long time. She had grown accustomed to them, and was at peace with them.

"You little bitch!" her father said scathingly. "You went to the police!"

June felt the darkness steal into her, and she bent her head, whispering quietly: "N-no fa-father... I-I -"

"Shut up!" Her father said, snarling. he slapped June roughly on the face, "Why'd you do it?" she asked aggressively.

"I-I-I did-didn't" June stammered, and that had probably been the end of it all. Her father only heard the 'I did' part before he went completely wild. Sirius had always said her stammer wasn't going to help her.

And as her father screamed with rage and pulled June by the hair to the kitchen she wondered why she had thought of Sirius Black, with his black eyes and black hair - so annoyingly happy without asking for it. So brave without trying. It took June every ounce of her courage to speak to people, and here he was, making it look as effortless as lifting a feather.

She bit back the cold gasp that was escaping her lips when her father threw her on the chair and punched her squarely on the jaw. Screaming didn't help when everyone in hell screamed. It didn't matter if she said anything to anyone.

* * *

James returned to an empty house. His mother was still out and Sirius didn't seem to be about. He strode to the table to find a hastily penned note.

_Going out with that muggle waitress we saw yesterday. Be back by ten. _

James looked at the clock. It was almost nine-thirty. Sirius should be back around eleven.

* * *

Her father kept repeating the question again and again and June could do nothing but cough and gasp - her face was contorted in pain and her eyes were popping. June wanted to cry and scream or do anything besides coughing up blood, but she shouldn't. Crying had never helped in these situations and screaming just made her father happier.

And again Sirius Black's face flashed in front of her, telling her to get a backbone or telling her to do something for herself. He had wondered why she was so scared of everything, hadn't he? He might as well find out.

And it occurred to her that it didn't matter if she wanted him to find out right now: he was miles and miles away.

* * *

Sirius looked at the fluttering letter in his hand:

_235 Jocelyn Crossing_

_Tottenham Court road_

Well, he might as well visit her. She would be with her father right now, wouldn't she? Probably enjoying her after Christmas with him.

Sirius considered not going for a moment. He didn't need to. He could leave her be. That's what she wanted in any case.

But the contents of the letter were to overwhelmingly curiosity striking that he had to see her. He had to ask her what they meant. He had to _know. _

Finally making up his mind he disapparated from there, thinking to himself like a mantra: _Tottenham court road, tottenham court road, tottenham court road._

* * *

The pain was horrible, but numbing. After sometime you get used to it.

_"What would Sirius do?" _an annoying voice in her head asked.

_"He would fight back." _another voice whispered back.

But she wasn't Sirius Black. Sirius Black was far away, enjoying dinner with James Potter and the Potters. He was probably laughing in his carefree manner, and wouldn't understand what a horrible world June lived in, and how difficult it was to balance everything in it.

_"But he would still fight back," _the little voice argued.

How could she fight back? He was so much stronger. Would Sirius really fight back if he was in her position?

_"He would try." _

June let out a scream of frustration, encouraging her father to yell at her louder. She wasn't screaming in pain. She was screaming because Sirius Black had made her life so much more complicated than it already was.

* * *

Sirius chased down the dark alleys, waiting for some explanation. He wandered lonely as a cloud, muttering to himself, and stopped once to ask an old woman exactly where Jocelyn Crossing was.

"Around the bend on the right." The woman replied, eyeing him curiously, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To 235 Jocelyn Crossing," Sirius answered.

"What business do you have there?" asked the crone intrusively.

"I want to meet an old friend." Sirius replied.

"What old friend?" snorted the woman, "The only person over there is old Leto and his daughter."

"What do you know about them?" asked Sirius curiously.

The woman seemed eager to share. "He's a drunkard whose wife left him. He has been having a spot of trouble with money. His daughter isn't around most of the time. They say she got a scholarship to some boarding school. Nice girl. Very pretty. She helps me load my fruits during her holidays."

"Why'd Mrs Leto leave?" asked Sirius.

"Lord, he was horrible to her. They got married young, see. She was pregnant and all that. There was no choice in the matter. They had that poor girl called June and word is old Leto would regularly beat his wife."

"She didn't stay for her daughter?" asked Sirius, flabbergasted.

"No. Not a thought in the world, that woman had. She left the poor girl behind. I suppose she had had enough of him and his drunkeness, but she really ought to have thought of her daughter. She's a good girl though. Gets beaten almost as regularly as her mother used to."

Sirius was quiet for a second.

"Can't anyone help her?" he asked.

"We all have our own problems, son. I have a grandson in jail. All we can do is be there for one another."

A scream pierced the air, chilling Sirius to the bones.

"That would be her," said the woman sadly, "That girl goes through ten times the trouble we go through and is brave enough to face it. She rarely screams though. Must be even worse today."

Sirius blinked twice before rushing to June's house.

No point in screaming when everyone in hell screamed to be heard.

* * *

June fought back.

For the first time, she fought back.

She pushed her father away and scrambled to her feet. His arm reached out to her and June slapped it away, standing up. She rushed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She looked around twice through her good eye (the other one was swollen, you see.) and made a break for the stairs.

Her father's hands gripped her ankle and pulled her down, her head hitting the staircase. She wished she hadn't listened to Sirius' advice.

Her mouth hurt with the assault of the stairs. She gasped loudly.

* * *

_230, 231, 232... _

Very close. Very, very close.

Sirius glanced at the letter again, confirming it to be 235. He chased down the street again.

_232, 233, 234. _

Almost there.

_235. _

Sirius didn't have time to examine the hovel. Yet another scream pierced the air. He broke down the front door.

* * *

June had a split second before she saw her father's Neanderthal face contorted in rage, and his heavy fist fall on her jaw, breaking it again.

In the split second she gave one scream.

In that split second she saw the front door break down.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

As her father's body went rigid and numb, she stared at Sirius Black's face. She knew he was angry enough to perform the cruciatis curse.

* * *

Rage coursed through Sirius' veins.

And in that moment, he knew that nothing mattered. He would have killed the man for hurting his June. He would have destroyed him. June's reaction had been the only thought that stopped him.

June groaned. She was lying on the stairs, grasping her ribs. Sirius was sure that one or two must be broken. Again unequivocal rage rushed through his veins. Who did that man think he was? June was hurt. _His _June was hurt. He raised his wand to perform another curse.

"St-stop." June whispered.

If anything, that calmed him. Her command, so quietly issued, trying to reason with him, even when she was hurt. She turned over and coughed blood out. Sirius immediately hurried toward her and gripped her hand.

"Wh-what ar-are yo-you doi-doing he-here?" she asked.

Sirius wordlessly pulled the letter out, and June glanced at it, her eyes watering. She pulled him close and whispered, "Levi-levitate hi-him to hi-his roo-room."

Sirius did the necessary without a word. His room was quite filthy, and Sirius was sure he saw needles lying around.

"He-help me u-up." She said hoarsely.

"How bad is it?" asked Sirius.

She fingered her stomach and grimaced. "O-one or tw-two ri-ribs bro-broken. Ja-jaw gone. Le-legs scr-scraped. Not too bad." She muttered.

"'Not too bad?''' asked Sirius, "_'Not too bad'?_"

"Not too bad," repeated June.

Again her damned voice calmed him. He wished she would shut up and let him kill the man. Instead he helped her up, and she leaned on him as she went to the kitchen. She sat down heavily on one of the rickety wooden chairs.

"Pass the bread," she said.

Sirius passed her the bread and butter.

"Cou-could you go upstairs and get the ointment from my table?" she asked.

Sirius dazedly disappeared to her room. Her room was bare, but the cleanest room of the house. There was a scrubby bed by the window overlooking a wall, a desk which seemed to be breaking apart and some boxes beneath the bed.

He picked the little bottle of ointment from her desk and went downstairs. June had put some butter and spices on the two slices of bread. Sirius helped her up as she walked to the stove. She fried them lightly, and placed them on the only china dish in the house.

"I-I'm starving," June muttered.

Sirius had to smile.

"So?" asked June as she bit into some bread, gesturing him to take the other.

"You tell me." Sirius said, eating some bread. It was quite delicious.

June sighed and squared her shoulders, "Bring the boxes beneath my bed. About time I-I faced the past."

Curiosity overtook Sirius. He pulled the boxes out and brought them down.

June picked up one of the two boxes. "I was born on 4th ma-march 1960," She pulled out a birth certificate. "My mother had married my father because she was pregnant."

Sirius examined the birth certificate and marriage certificate.

"I didn't have a happy childhood. Books were my only comfort. My father used to beat my mother, you see?"

Sirius nodded. He watched her pull out some of the pictures she had drawn out of the only three colours she possessed. She had drawn pictures of her being segregated from the rest of her class, of her being torn apart by bullies, of herself being alone and sad. There were books as well. Books with tonnes of her own personal notes. And a diary, recording everything that happened to her.

"I forgot this picture," June muttered, pulling out a picture and a school magazine. "That's me and Maria. She gave it to me when she was leaving England."

June showed him a picture of a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, laughing uproariously at the camera while six year old June smiled shyly.

"M-mum le-left wh-when I wa-was tw-twelve." June said, showing him a picture of her mother, who looked like a stingy sort of woman, with a thin face and blue eyes. She did look pretty though, in her own way. Beside her was June, two year old and tiny, with her own yellow eyes and slightly nicer face.

"Sh-she's pretty, isn't she?" said June, more to herself than anyone.

"You're prettier," said Sirius gruffly.

June colored at that. She smiled at Sirius, and continued, "My dad... h-he's a dealer in dr-drugs."

Sirius' fists clenched.

"I got my letter to Hogwarts at eleven," she said, "I didn't have a good first year. Or any year for that matter."

"Why on earth not?" asked Sirius indignantly.

June smiled ruefully. "Ho-Hogwarts is littered with bullies."

Sirius felt so ashamed.

"And then I met you," finished June.

"I'm sorry for... everything," said Sirius, eyes downcast.

June shrugged.

"I'm serious, June."

June's face twitched. "I'm aware of that."

But Sirius was having none of it. He glared at her for a second, "You're really brave, Leto," he said.

June said nothing.

"And here I thought putting up with my mother while she locked me in a closet for getting into Gryffindor was brave," said Sirius darkly.

"The kind of bravery required for both of those acts of courage is just the same Sirius Black. There is no measurement for it."

"You're an odd one."

June laughed and placed a hand on his arm. She winced. "M-my jaw hurts." she explained.

Somehow, Sirius found that immensely funny. He keeled over in laughter.

"It's not that funny," June pouted.

Sirius chuckled, wiping his eyes, "I can't get enough of you Leto," he said.

"You should be going." June said.

"And leave you with him?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes." June said.

There was a silent battle that raged among them, as each looked into the other's eyes.

"June, I might do my nut if I leave you here," said Sirius honestly.

"I can't leave," said June calmly.

"Why on earth not?" he asked her.

"I have people to look after for," she said.

"They can do without you!"

"No they can't!" she said angrily, banging her fist on the table, "There is a woman who needs help loading fruits because her back is breaking, a boy who is bullied every day for liking other boys, a girl who is a prostitute at the age of sixteen, A man whose wife was killed, and I need to be there for them!"

And it hit him, right then and there, that this was June Leto.

"I don't care," he said stubbornly, "I'm not leaving."

June sighed audibly. "I was afraid you were going to say that," she said, "It's my decision, Sirius."

"I acknowledge that you have made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it," he got up purposefully and disappeared to June's room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, getting up as quickly as she could without causing herself some permanent harm.

"Getting your stuff," he growled as he stomped upstairs.

"Sirius, I can't leave!" June yelled.

"You're mentally unstable and don't have any idea of self preservation," he informed her.

June felt exasperated and amused at the same time. "Sirius!"

"Yes, June?" he asked as he came back downstairs, holding the heavy trunk up as easily as he would hold a feather.

"You can't make me," she told him defiantly.

Sirius shrugged, dumped the stuff from her boxes into the trunk, and picked June up, throwing her across his shoulder.

June was caught with surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him indignantly, her stammer forgotten.

"You're surprisingly light," he told her, as he picked her trunk up with the other hand.

"You're evil! Put me down!" she shouted.

"Not today, Leto. We're leaving."

"Cheerio!" he said to the woman on the street who had given him directions.

* * *

**So what do all of you think? Bit much? **

**Either way, that was the most difficult chapter I have written in the entirety of the story. Not just the story, the whole of my experience in writing. Did any one notice the avengers reference? Please tell me you did. **

**Also, Sirius was a year older than them (checked on the harry potter wiki) therefore he could do magic.**


	18. Killing the Rapport

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. Seriously. I loved each and every one of the reviews. I mean, wow. And to all of you who got the Avengers reference: I virtually hug you right now. *Le Hug* **

**They say if you wish for something enough times, it may come true. However, no matter how many times I wish I owned the Harry Potter universe, that wish cannot come true.**

* * *

**Killing the Rapport**

James Potter had seen many odd things in his life, the oddest of which had been seeing Remus chased by his own personal stalker. However, nothing, absolutely _nothing, _had prepared him for what Sirius had to show to him that night.

Sirius arrived in the dark garden, heavily laden on the shoulders. Whatever was on his shoulders was _talking _for crying out loud. Not only that, he walked in purposefully, and dumped it – whoever it was – on the couch.

"_She," _he said with a grimace, pointing at whoever it was in dire accusation, "Does not go anywhere."

James blinked twice and peered at the person in question. Blonde hair.

"Don't tell me it's the muggle waitress you were supposed to be going out with," James said fretfully.

"What? No!" said Sirius quickly, glancing at the blonde girl on the couch in fear. She had groaned and turned over, and James realized that it was June Leto.

"Padfoot, what did you do to her?" asked James.

"Nothing at all. Managed to almost get herself killed today, the idiot did. She's staying here," said Sirius aggressively.

"I was _not _going to get myself killed!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet, trying to escape the clutches of the ones who held her hostage. However, not noticing her scraped legs, she almost immediately was about to fall down again, when Sirius caught her and picked her up again, bridal style.

"Well, she isn't stammering," James remarked.

"_That's _what you managed to get out of that?"

There was a pause. "We can't keep her without consent, Sirius." James said reasonably.

"She's here with consent, isn't she?" he said, glaring at June, who was in his arms.

June waited for a moment to take the situation in. She couldn't run, her broken ribs wouldn't allow it. She couldn't scream, her jaw hurt terribly. She couldn't fight, Sirius would hold her down and force her to stay.

"Fine," she sighed.

"See?" said Sirius, dumping her on the couch again, "Consent."

"Ouch!" came poor June's muffled voice.

"I'll go get mum. Lord knows she would want to see Sirius bring a girl back home."

Sirius nodded without hesitation. He had already gone to get some coffee. June got up and sat down on the couch, her ribs paining. Sirius thrust a mug of coffee into her hand, and ordered, "Drink."

June sipped the coffee. "Thanks." she said grudgingly.

"Sirius?" came the gentle voice of Evanna Potter.

"Yes?" said Sirius.

"Who have you brought over? I have enough problems having your friends over at the normal times of day, and here you're bringing people over at – Oh."

"What?" asked Sirius, confused.

"James didn't tell me it was a girl."

"More like an injured girl," said Sirius wryly.

"A girl all the same. All those girls you go out with, not once did you have the courtesy to bring on back."

"You're still out of luck, Mrs Potter. I'm not dating her."

"That's rubbish," said Evanna Potter crisply. She strode over to the bookshelves to take out a book in healing. She then sat down on the couch, beside June, and asked her as gently as possible, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Um – er... I-It's my ribs. Th-They" she mumbled something or the other in her usual nervousness.

"No need to be nervous, dear. Your ribs, you say? Yes, I can see it. And your jaw as well. And your legs. Merlin, what happened?"

June passed a panicked look to Sirius. He cleared his throat. "Accident on the roads, Mrs Potter. Her parents aren't around, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind her staying for the rest of the holidays."

"Not at all," said Mrs Potter briskly. "There is no question about it. Where is James? I asked him to get the room ready."

"I'll go help him," said Sirius.

* * *

By the time Sirius came back, June was ready to go, according to Mrs Potter.

"I've given her a shot of medicine to ease the pain," she said worriedly, "But I'm afraid it's made her woozy. You wouldn't mind picking her up and taking her to her room, would you, Sirius?"

"Not a problem," said Sirius easily, and picked June up gently "Hi, Sirius," said June with a haphazard grin. Mrs Potter's lovely face broke into a smile, and she nudged Sirius. Sirius knew what she was insinuating. He sighed and passed a kiss on Mrs Potter's cheek, murmuring a good night.

"Why don't you give me o-one as well?" asked June as she saw Mrs Potter disappearing.

"Because you ought to be asleep," he told her.

"More reason for a good night kiss," she informed him.

Sirius said nothing, concentrating on getting up the stairs.

"You're dead loyal. Figures. Your animagus is a dog and everything." June said slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Sirius stopped on his tracks.

"You know my animagus?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, yeah," she said slurringly, "I think it's a dog. I'm fairly certain I saw something big and furry. Deduced it to be a dog. James is a stag. That was so _obvious. _And Peter's something small. Like a squirrel, maybe. It's really loyal of you to do all that for Remus."

Sirius had been listening to her with a pain in his arms. She prodded his chest. "Keep going," she said. Sirius resumed walking.

"What do you know about Remus?" asked Sirius.

June scratched her head, "He's a werewolf, innee?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"That's about it. I knew in third year."

"How?" asked Sirius curiously. They, themselves had taken four years to figure it out.

"It was _obvious." _

Sirius opened the door to one of the many bedrooms in the house. It had been set for June to sleep in. He set her on the bed. He was just about to leave, when: "Wait!" said June. She got up groggily from the bed, swayed until he caught her. She giggled, and said: "Wait!"

"I got that," said Sirius, unsure of how to react to this side of June Leto.

"I really want to say some stuff, if you don't mind," she said earnestly, looking at him full in the face, "It's been stuck in my head for far too long."

Sirius made her sit on the bed.

"You should be sleeping, Leto," he said to her.

"No!" she said angrily, "You have no right to kiss me in my sixth year, after burning my hair of in my first year, destroying my transfiguration project in my second year, dying my skin green in the third year and tearing my bag in my fifth year!"

That was the oddest speech Sirius had ever heard.

"Who do you think you are," she addressed, "Coming in from nowhere, making me fight back, when I was perfectly fine taking it all in a stride. And why _me? _You could have the gorgeous Hayley Hathings, the _beautiful _Anna Ballymore, the intelligent _Christina _Callworth, but no, you've already had all that, so you find it fit to take the girl who is barely seen in school, and no prettier than a termite!"

Sirius said nothing. "You're not a conquest, June." he finally said.

"Like hell I'm not," she snorted, kicking her shoes off, and snuggling into the bed, "I was barely worth your time before you realised I make a good one to get the chores done from."

That did it. He wrenched her to face him and kissed her in the face.

There was a muffled sound of surprise, and some halfhearted struggling, but she gave in.

He liked it better this way. He didn't care that she really _wasn't _that pretty – with her exceptionally plain face, and her skinny, curveless body – or that she was all wrong for him. What he cared about was how lovely she looked when she smiled, or how she would sound if she laughed, or how she could be so enchanting without knowing it, or how she could make him do _this._

When he finally pulled away, she was watching him.

"I like you June," he informed her, "Maybe a bit more than I care to admit."

She was still watching him, her golden-yellow eyes penetrating.

"Go to sleep," he told her, carefully shifting her back into the bed (she had slipped to the side of the bed somehow), and pulling the blanket over her, as she still watched him with those luminous eyes.

"As if I can sleep _now,"_ he heard her mutter, "Thank you very much Sirius Black."

* * *

If one could say that the winter went well, one would be making an understatement. June's winter at Potter Manor went so blasphemously well, she was unsure about what would happen in school. She was a firm believer in 'This too shall pass' however, in her case, the rule applied to good things only.

She had woken up the next morning, to be greeted with warm sunlight, and cheerful winter air (the weather had absolutely no right to rejoice with her, she was in a good enough mood as it is) and she had gone down to eat waffles and pancakes with the others. June had watched Sirius and James play Quidditch while she munched on some afternoon snack.

Then she had sat down with her books and vainly tried to get some work done, while Sirius and James did their utmost to distract her. She had wandered the grounds after that, in hope of getting away from the idiots.

To no avail, it seemed. She had only managed a couple of minutes before they caught up with her, and she ended up roaming the estate with them, trying alternatively to get away and have fun. Both of them finally grabbed her by the arms, and hoisted her onto a pillar, high up and in the middle of the grounds (what on _earth _was that pillar doing there anyway?).

She scrambled up so that she may not fall, and told them to bring her down repeatedly, eventually giving up and settling with simply sitting on top of the pillar, chatting amiably. However, Black and Potter weren't anything if unable to stay in one place. After sometime they disappeared.

"You can do this, you can do this," she muttered to herself.

She perched gently on the pillar, and gingerly let her leg reach out to the ground. It fell short.

She gasped. "You can do it!" she said again to herself.

She reached out again. "No you can't, no you can't!" she squeaked, and pulled herself back. She spent around an hour waiting for them to come around and get her.

And most of the days passed by similarly, with the three of them having fun in a similar manner, and James disappearing occasionally to see Lily, interspersed with some bits of getting actual work done.

Either way, June managed it to the end of the holidays without feeling sad (something that astounded her) and without kissing Sirius again.

Now, before you decide to judge her, put yourself in her shoes. Now that you have actually put yourself in her shoes, you would know with a fair amount of certainty that she was only being an idiot.

There was absolutely no legitimate reason for her to _not _kiss him, however, June is June, and unfortunately, she's like that. Live with it.

She avoided meeting Sirius alone entirely, or only every was found reading when they _were _alone. Admirable tactics to avoid confrontation, of course, but annoying all the same. Lord knows James and Mrs Potter wanted the two of them to kiss.

"Can you believe him?" James asked Mrs Potter one day.

"Can you believe _her?" _asked Mrs Potter.

"I feel like forcing them in a room, mum!" said James exasperatedly, watching June pass Sirius something in perfect politeness.

"Now, James!" reprimanded his mother severely, "I doubt you'd solve anything with that sort of thinking. Just because the tension can be cut with a knife doesn't mean we deliberately provoke it."

James looked at her incredulously. "That's _exactly _what we do!"

"No we do not!" said his mother sagely. "Never send a man to do a woman's job, eh, Charles?" she asked, looking upwards.

And, in front of James' incredulous eyes, she walked over to the two of them, and 'accidentally' poured some coffee over Sirius.

"Oh, damn!" she said in feigned innocence, "Why don't you go change that Sirius, dear?"

"Oh, no problem Mrs Potter. I'll be going in a second."

Sirius left at once, and June blushed, for the T-shirt with spilled coffee had clung over Sirius rather nicely.

"What are you doing mum?" hissed James.

Mrs Potter only placed a finger to her lips, and waited for a second to pass, in which her alert, auror trained ears heard Sirius' bedroom door open. She then addressed June and said without missing a beat, "June, why don't you go ahead and check where he is?"

June didn't think it had been particularly long since Sirius left, but she wouldn't disobey her very charming and extremely sweet hostess. She left her book and got up to go see where Sirius was with changing the teeshirt.

"What are you doing?" mouthed James to his mother, who couldn't answer, for she was laughing rather helplessly.

June on the other hand, walked upstairs unawares, and noticed a door out of many which had 'Sirius' written over it. She opened the door carefully, and walked in, before giving a strangled, "Oh, I'm so so-sorry!" and backing out.

But She didn't exactly back out fully, for she was staring at bare chested Sirius Black with a look of helpless consternation. Sirius threw his shirt on, and said easily, "It's quite alright."

She really couldn't shake out the shirtless Sirius out of her head, for he had such wonderfully toned Quidditch muscles, and heavens did they _show. _To distract herself, she looked sideways towards the walls, and the number of pictures on them.

"Your mum sent me to find you," she said sheepishly.

"I got that," he said with just as sheepish a grin. He progressed forward, and grabbed a towel from the dresser one June's right.

June held her breath as he leaned in. This was _so _not good.

"So, I-I g-guess I'll be going," she squeaked.

"Oh – um – alright. Yeah, sure." Sirius said simply.

She escaped the room, stopping in front of the stairs, breathing heavily.

Back in his own room, Sirius clutched his hair and slapped himself repeatedly, while chanting: "She's a normal girl, she's a normal girl," again and again.

Somewhere in the kitchen, James was watching Sirius through his two way mirror. "What were you saying James?" asked Mrs Potter smugly.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job," said James, shaking his head.

* * *

Damn it all to hell, where were her clothes?

June swore (quietly, of course. Sirius and James hadn't corrupted her all that much), managed to hit her foot on the dresser, jumped for a couple of seconds and opened her cupboards.

She had been terribly insecure about what to wear, since she didn't have anything that wasn't at least two years old. Mrs Potter had been remarkably perceptive about it and had handed her some unused clothes from here and there.

Now, however, she didn't have anything to wear. This was largely thanks to Sirius and James, since they had thought it would be hilariously funny if all her clothes disappeared. Or maybe it was just Sirius, thought June idly, as she flung out some towels from the cupboard. She finally found a sweatshirt lying in a grubby corner, and gave it a glance over.

It was a bit too big for her. She might get lost in the cloth and suffocate in the folds.

She couldn't go out wearing nothing, could she?

So she put the thing on, with some shorts which had survived the purge of her clothes. Okay, she looked okay. The hoodie was horribly big for her, and hid her away entirely, but that was fine by her.

It smelled oddly intoxicating.

She went downstairs after that. She could hear the hiss of frying sausages.

"Morning Mrs Potter," she muttered quietly, "M-my c-clothes seem to be missing."

"Morning dear. You clothes you say? Well, what are you wearing n- Oh."

Evanna Potter had looked up from the newspaper to find June in Sirius' sweatshirt. Wasn't that a surprise?

James and Sirius came _bounding _downstairs. "Morning Mum!" said James cheerfully as he collapsed on one of the chairs.

"Morning Mrs Potter," grinned Sirius, managing to give Mrs Potter a flurried kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Of course, Sirius' grin simply slid off his face when he saw June.

"What?" asked James as he noticed the look on his face. He glanced at June, "Oh."

"What is it?" asked June self consciously.

James was trying to suppress barely restrained laughter. "You're wearing Sirius' hoodie," he told her.

June blushed. "It was the only thing left, after you two decided to do away with all my clothing."

"What?" asked Sirius confusedly.

"That was me!" James said at once, raising his hand up as if admitting to doing something so wonderful, humanity itself would have to thank him for it.

Sirius glared at James. "What?" asked James innocently, "I can manage pranks without you, thank you very much!"

June was still red. "I'm sorry," she addressed Sirius, "As soon as this idiot returns my clothes -"

"_Never _gonna happen," said James cheerfully munching his eggs and sausages.

"- I'll give it back to you," finished June with gritted teeth.

"You can keep it," said Sirius, "Lord knows I want to get rid of it."

"Now, now, Sirius," James chided, "Don't you want to keep all the good memories."

June did not miss the wholehearted glare that Sirius passed on to James.

"Look, if it's important, I can return it now," said June worriedly.

"No, No!" said Sirius, kicking James under the table, "Keep it!"

James yelped at the well aimed kick and Mrs Potter smiled good naturedly from behind the newspaper.

"You know, June," said James with a conspirational grin, "There's an interesting story with that jacket -"

"Shut _up,_" hissed Sirius, hitting James on the head.

"Boys," said Mrs Potter.

"Yes, mum," they muttered. Sirius secretly elbowed James. James punched Sirius. June plucked at the jacket.

* * *

June was going for a walk.

The frost was still there, of course, but bits of grass were visible. New Years was over, and everything looked a bit less... bleak for June. She woke up, knowing full well that the holidays were almost over. She looked outside, and bundled herself in a blue jumper Mrs Potter had given her and simple jeans.

Her scruffy scarf from days that seemed terribly long ago lingered on her chair. She took it along as well. Her old black coat was hanging behind the door. She fingered it's folds.

It had been her mother's, you see. Her mother had left practically nothing for her when she had gone, apart from this coat which somehow survived the purge. June sometimes wondered where she was right now, or whether she was okay or not.

When her mother had left, June had built scenarios in her head about how she would come to save June, and how they would live happily ever after in some cottage at the edge of a wood, and how she would meet a boy who paid her attention, and how they would fall in love, and how her mother would bless them both before they got married. But those dreams were long buried in her brain. Dreaming was a luxury she rarely allowed herself these days.

But now, so far away from those horrible nights, she allowed herself one second to breathe. To imagine what it would be like away from her father. Away from her past. Maybe, just maybe, this could work out.

June was dreaming after a long time.

The realization that she was dreaming scared her more than anything. She shook herself and began walking on the icy grounds.

Her boots crunched on the snow as she walked on and on into the estate. It was gigantic, of course. The Potters were really rich. She presently walked into the tiny wood. It was rather picturesque, and June fancied herself a fairy.

It had been so long since she had done anything remotely childish, all this was like a forbidden paradise.

She stood up straight in the snow, her arms upraised, and the wind whipped across her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" came a cheeky voice.

June turned around to find a certain Sirius Black staring at her. She flushed.

"Nothing," she muttered quickly.

"Something," he prodded.

"I was imagining what it would be like to fly," she said.

"That can be easily remedied," said Sirius with a grin, "We are wizards, are we not? Flying is no issue."

She blanched and shook her head. "Not that kind," she said quickly.

"What kind?"

"Maybe on a hippogriff," she said with a shrug, "Or flying in it's strictest sense."

"Uh huh," he said smiling at her, "I might have to think on that. Want to walk?"

"Sure," said June, squirming on the inside.

And Sirius began to take her along the entire estate, supplying every thicket of trees with information galore, about how this was the rock they had hidden Macy Goodwin's bra, or how this was the stream where Charles Potter took them fishing. He told her about every little thing about the estate, as if hoping to make her part of the stories.

They at down at the edge of a tiny pond, on a bare faced rock, drinking in the magic of the scene. For June, this was unrealistic. Completely surreal. Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined something like this to happen to her.

* * *

The holidays were over. June had a nice and ready trunk full of stuff. James had been nice enough to lend her some rather wonderful books from his father's library, and they weighed heavily in her trunk. She dragged the trunk along with Mrs Potter, James and Sirius.

"June, take care of my boys?" said Mrs Potter as they said their goodbyes.

June nodded, and accepted her hug, as well as her kiss.

"I-I'll try," she muttered.

Mrs Potter smiled at her, handing her a bag of cookies. "Chocolate chip," she winked.

June looked at the bag of cookies while Mrs Potter said goodbye to her sons. They stared at her in all their cookieness, smiling at her, trying to say something a lot of people this term had been saying to her. Why on earth should she settle for half baked biscuits, when she was getting the chocolate chips?

She smiled to herself, one of those full, radiant, smiles that made her plain face look like it had been carved by a painter. And she pocketed the cookies.

"June!" came a cry from somewhere.

Lily Evans stumbled towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hi," said June, trying to concentrate on breathing.

"How was your Christmas?" Lily breathed.

"It was good," said June happily.

Over the years, she had built herself a rapport; in which she had no friends and no room for happiness. For the first time, she felt that she had the energy to kill the rapport.

* * *

**So that's that everyone. It took one day more than it should have, but it was a boring chapter, and I couldn't bring myself to write it out. Seriously, the story is going to pick up pace again in sometime, but in the meanwhile, much love to all of you, go have an amazing time in school, go to college, get jobs, and fall in love – not necessarily in that order. You wouldn't want to fall in love at an inconvenient time, now would you? **


	19. My Dear Fellow

**You guys, I'm so sorry. Things have been... complicated? Yes, I'll go for complicated. Besides complications, I also hit a bad block where this story was concerned. **

**And, OMG, ****siriuslover867 totally recognized the Jane Austen reference! I love you man! Us classical nerds ought to stick together. Did you notice the Wordsworth reference as well? SOMEONE has to have noticed it way back in chapter seventeen (incidentally, where the Jane Austen reference was as well) I literally took the title out of one of Wordsworth's poems and used it in sentence! Siriuslover867 I dedicate this chapter to you!**

* * *

**My Dear Fellow**

It was entirely unprecedented. It was completely gob smacking. It was utterly shocking. It was absolutely hilarious.

Never before had James felt the urge to laugh more than now. It was a case of complete laughability. It was so funny, that he had to remind himself that his best mate was going through a reevaluation of his life.

Obviously, the source of his untamed laughter was one June Leto. He would really have to give the girl a gift of gratitude, what with all the amusement she was providing. He was literally chewing his fist to stop the laughter. Maybe she liked chocolates. He could get her some chocolates. Some props were in order here.

"I'm sorry, but is it _still _to early to laugh at the situation?" James asked Remus in a hushed tone, while Sirius gripped his hair.

Remus only returned the remark with a wholehearted glare. James sighed and resorted to watch his best mate as he bent over himself trying to puzzle out the complexities of his life.

It had happened so strangely, and so utterly suddenly that even James had no idea when the hilarity began to become obvious. Why had no one noticed the comic turn of events? Why had no one warned him of it? A picture of the case would have been priceless.

The Christmas had gone wonderfully for June. Far too wonderfully, in fact. She was suspicious of everything that came around her, fearing that something was definitely going to go wrong around the corner. Her suspicion, in fact, was well thought out. Never did she expect Lily Evans and her pack of she-wolves to descend on her with the violence of the typhoon in Kansas.

"June!" Lily had called from the platform.

And June rose to the occasion, greeting Lily with an unusual gusto. However, things began to get stranger when the _rest _of Lily's friends arrived.

You see, Lily Evans and her friends were the most popular girls in Hogwarts. If not popular, the most happening girls in Hogwarts anyways. They were considered to be the set of girls all girls aimed to be, and all guys wanted to be with. Being friends with them, was equivalent to being friends with Sirius, or celebrities.

Mind you, June still had no idea if she was friends with Sirius.

"Hello Leto," said the _beautiful _Marlene McKinnon, "This weird old bird has been going on and on about you."

"She has?" asked June in part fear and part bemusement.

"Oh, yes," said Mary sweetly, "We've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" asked June again, for that was all her brain seemed to be able to say.

"Never mind all that," said Lily quickly, "Train's leaving."

All of them jumped to their feet, and hurriedly boarded the train. June was stunned at this turn of events. People were _looking _at her, for god's sake. They were acknowledging her existence. This was so weird.

June couldn't wait to get a compartment. She wanted to get away from these prying eyes. God, was this what it was like to have your presence acknowledged? She preferred the silence of her terrace.

"So how was your Christmas?" asked Lily as they settled down in a compartment.

"It was blitheringly boring. The idiot Toby decided to bombard me for some godforsaken reason," said Marlene at once, flouncing herself on the seats. "Yours?"

"Who's Toby?" asked June shyly.

She wished she hadn't – everyone turned to look at her.

"Bless her, she talks!" said Mary fondly.

"June, are you feeling alright?" asked Lily.

June nodded, her throat constricting.

"You aren't stammering," Lily pointed out.

"Um -" began June, unsure of what to say, "I had a – er – strange Christmas – I'm sort of... um, you know, better. More... happy?"

That was practically a speech from June. June shifted uncomfortably.

"_Toby," _said Marlene suddenly, as if it was the most normal conversation ever, "Is this fellow I know from America. He's been after me for simply _ages. _You won't believe what the idiot has done in his pursuit of my love. Honestly, it is the most annoying thing ever."

June heard her loud and clear.

"What does he do?"

June would learn, of course, that people are always ready to talk. Her isolation from society had taught her to observe, not to talk. She was at a loss on what to do where this exercise was concerned. However, one thing she could credit to talking – it gave her more information on the people she was observing.

"I think I might just break his neck the next time he quotes that muggle poet at me," finished Marlene.

"Shakespeare?" questioned June gently.

"Who?" asked Marlene, distracted.

"The muggle poet," June clarified.

"Oh – is that who it is?" asked Marlene, in surprise.

"Yeah. Shakespeare is a very old – um – trick in the book," said June, suddenly aware of how she was no longer the one listening.

"And what are the better tricks?" asked Lily.

June blushed. "I like Keats a lot. And Blake. Um – if anyone quoted Blake to me, I would – er – definitely... how do you say? Go for him."

It was almost blasphemous to be talking like that. There was a stunned silence at hearing June talk like that. June went completely and utterly red. The she grinned. She really was enjoying herself!

"Keats girl?" asked Lily finally, "What about Wordsworth?"

"Yeah," said June, nodding, "He's good, but I simply adore Coleridge. And Tennyson. Yes, Tennyson is wonderful."

"She's smart!" said Mary in surprise.

Lily nodded with a smile, a prick of pride in her, "I told you!"

"What else do you know?" asked Marlene, "Besides poets?"

And for the first time, June Leto had an audience.

She talked in spurts and in stutters, supplied with the others just as much as she wanted. An actual conversation was being held by June Leto. An intelligent conversation. They talked about tests and studies, boys and dates (her input was low in this case), concepts and theories, sports and games, music and melody, theatre and art.

At some point, all four of them exclaimed the exact same thing at the same time, and the trolley lady entered the compartment. Geniunely shaken, she asked them timidly what they would like from the trolley.

Finally, just when they got ready, and Hogwarts neared, Marlene said:

"You know," she began, when June had finished talking about the mythology she had studied, "She's extremely smart, she's definitely got a propensity to say sarcastic things occasionaly, and she's not bad looking. Ten galleons says we can get her noticed in a week."

June blanched.

"No," she said quickly, "Not required."

"Ooooh, yes!" said Mary immediately, "Let's!"  
"What should we do to get her noticed, though?" asked Lily questioningly.

"Doll her up." Marlene said it as if it was an ultimatum.

"No," said June at once, trying to inject firmness in her shyness, "No! Not in this life!"

* * *

"Hello?" Sirius' voice echoed across the terrace.

June turned to look at him, a weird sort of smile on her face.

"June?" asked Sirius, wondering if he was seeing correctly. June smiled rarely, even when she did.

"It's me!" she said gleefully.

"Okay..." said Sirius, unsure on how to respond. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm absolutely spiffing, thank you," she said with a grin. She stood up in a dis-balanced sort of way, climbing onto the stone railing.

"What happened to _you?" _asked Sirius, surprised.

"I'm _happy, _Sirius," she said earnestly, her voice slightly childlike.

"Are you sure you're not confusing happy with drunk?" he asked.

She pondered. "No, I'm fairly certain I'm not."

"Wait – how would you know? You've never been drunk before."

She grinned mischievously. "How little you know, Sirius Black!" she cackled as she swayed dangerously on the railing.

"You've been drunk before?" asked Sirius, shocked.

"Maria and I were thirteen years old," she began with the same grin plastered on her face, "We stole a bottle of vodka the night before she was leaving, and downed the entire thing together. It was fun."

"You did _that?" _asked Sirius.

"I've done a lot of things!" she said with the same grin. She danced a jig on the railing, stumbled, almost fell off, but was grabbed by Sirius.

"Thanks!" she hiccuped.

"What _have _you done?" asked Sirius curiously.

June giggled – what on earth was the matter with the girl? She steadied herself with Sirius' hand, and said: "I once exchanged my father's toothpaste with chilly paste. Only once. It was the best day ever. I got hell for it for a week. And that's _after _both mother and Maria had left. I had no idea what got into me."

"That's perhaps a small thing in the long list of things I would do to that man," said Sirius, struggling to keep the tone of vehemence out.

"The chilly paste was just sitting in the shop," said June dreamily, "And I thought: 'it doesn't matter what happens to me, everything is going to remain a mess anyway. Might as well have some fun.' I did it as if I was dreaming. It just happened. Like someone else was controlling me. I got hell for it after, though. He broke my arm for that. And forced my head into the sink. I never did it again."

Sirius was watching June thoughtfully.

"That's me – a quiet rebel."

"What about a loud one?" asked Sirius.

"What about a loud one?" asked June.

"What do you think of the loudly rebellious?"

"That they're really brave, and really stupid," said June somberly, "I had to live in a cage with nowhere to run, you know. I couldn't have escaped and run off like you had, there was nowhere for me to go. I would have survived for a couple of weeks at best. I couldn't have gone to the police, I think that he has some inside man over there. Maria was too poor to house me. We pooled all our resources to get that one picture clicked, you know. And my father wasn't the best person ever. I think he cared for me in some moments, like when he got me that one doll. But he mostly was taking out frustrated rage."

"Don't you want to hurt him?" Sirius asked.

June shrugged. "How does it matter? Hitting him in the face isn't going to help me at all. I prefer to think about the moments I actually got through by doing tiny things he didn't notice – taking out a couple of buttons for myself. Using his perfume which was forbidden." There was a small silence at this.

"I didn't have the most fun family life, either, you know?" said Sirius.

"No?"

"Not at all. Mother dearest hated me."

"I know that."

"You know a lot of things about people."

"No," said June, shaking her head, "I cannot figure you out."

"I know _nothing _about you."

"What _do _you know?"

"You're a keeper of stories."

"That's a nice definition. I think I will oblige by telling you something beyond my horrible family life and my long lost friend Maria. After all, one's likes and dislikes are what forms a person, right?"

"One question?"

"Yes?" asked June.

"What got you into your pleasant state of happiness?"

"Oh, that?" said June, jumping on the railing again, "Lily, Marlene and Mary _talked _to me. And listened to me. I have friends."

"And here I was, thinking you were anti-social."

* * *

There happened to be a penchant of rumors going around, and a wildly illegal market of betting had taken root in the halls of Hogwarts. _Sirius Black was single for the entirety of January. _

You can see how some people nearly died of the news. His fangirls, those teeming wilder beast of craziness were going ballistic. There seemed to be no order to this chaos, no solution to this madness. _Sirius Black, single? _It even sounded stupid.

An array of bets were being placed, most of them against James, on what the matter with Sirius was anyway.

"He has a terminal illness, I tell you!" said John Hurst.

"Then he'd won't be moping around like this!" said Carla Ulrich, "He must be failing or something!"

"Hah, that's a good one!" said Felicia Bloom scornfully, "Sirius Black can't fail if he tried."

Was James going to make money out of this venture.

Because he knew one thing all of them hadn't noticed: Sirius was spending time with June.

When she revealed her love for ice cream, James had noticed the two of them sneak to the kitchens. When she told Sirius of her liking for balloons, James couldn't help but notice the large bunch of baloons that had magically appeared in the sky one day. Honestly, they could at least try to be more subtle!

* * *

June was watching the sunrise.

The last month had been _blissful. _She was enjoying herself far too much. There was still that odd grip of fear in her, that everything wasn't going to last, and she ought to try not to get used to it, but she had subdued that feeling. Mainly because she was tired of being sad, and she was tired of being scared.

Mary and June had formed a nice friendship. Mary, often the third wheel among her friends had taken it upon herself to take care of June. June wasn't that threatened by Mary either: Marlene and her outgoingness made June nervous, and Lily, although sweet, was also popular enough to worry June. Mary, with her gentle tongue and soft spoken humor was much more of June's type.

Mary didn't really mind being the third wheel most of the times, and in partner projects almost always found someone cheerful to work with. Now, though, June was there. She liked June, too. June was bright and smart. Like Sirius, she dicovered that June had a wicked sense of humor. June could be unduly sarcastic and had a hidden talent for doing small bits of daredevilery.

Besides, June wanted to live. She wanted a life worth living and telling. She knew that happiness didn't last, and she was going to grab it right here, right now. She had said goodbye to many characters from books, and she knew she could say goodbye tomorrow. She was going to be happy today.

"Up and about, Leto!" came the boisterous voice of Marlene, "Stuff to do and people to see!"

"What?" asked June, only just getting rid of the sleepiness.

But Marlene refused to say anything beyond that, and June was dragged unceremoniously to somewhere or the other, while June kept repeating, "Marlene, what's going on?" in varying decible levels of worry.

"Here we are!" said Marlene finally.

"Where?" asked June, confused.

"_Applefresh," _Marlene said with flourish.

The portrait in front of her opened to reveal one of the most beautifully spectacular bathrooms she had ever seen. Two people, namely Lily Evans and Mary McDonald were inside, armed with cosmetics.

Everything made sense.

"No!" proclaimed June, "_No!" _

"It's not much of an option at this point, dearest," said Marlene sweetly.

* * *

"Has anyone seen June?" asked Sirius.

"No, we haven't seen your girlfriend," muttered James.

Sirius swatted James at the back of his head.

"You spend ages together, have to give each other the tiniest details about your lives and have some 'alone' moments. She is already your girlfriend," said James.

Sirius gave an annoyed noise, "No, she isn't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Oh, shut up."

Lily and her friends had just entered the Entrance Hall, and James looked up expectantly. Sirius gave him an amused look. "And you tease me," he huffed.

James elbowed Sirius.

With them was a pretty blonde girl wearing a green sweater and jeans. Sirius' eyes passed over the similarly dressed Mary, Marlene and Lily, searching for June.

"Is that... Leto?" came the curious voice of Remus.

Sirius immediately whipped his head to follow Remus' line of site. However, Remus was looking at the pretty girl in the green sweater.

Sirius had to withhold a gasp.

It _was _June.

Except she didn't look like June at all. She looked _lovely. _

And he remembered: It was a Hogsmede day.

* * *

Sirius' blood was burning.

Yes, his blood was positively boiling. Who did these upstarts think they were, taking his June away from him? He saw all the idiots positively _fawning _around June while she was trying to get a drink at The Three Broomsticks.

Remus kept a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Sirius shrugged it away with a glare. He saw June laugh for a second, and he could feel his anger rise like a lava.

All the trouble he had gone through to make her talk, and laugh, and smile, and here these idiots were taking advantage of all his work. He would like to burn them all. He didn't even _want _to use magic. He would take them physically, beat them to a pulp. Each and every one of them.

Good god, she looked lovely.

Her normally straggly hair with bits of this and that in them were so perfect right now, it hurt to see them. Her eyes had something in them, besides the molten gold he saw everyday. Darkened perfectly, with just the right amount of blush on her cheeks. She looked _godly. _She looked... just right.

"You can just walk up to her, you know?" said James from behind.

Sirius glared again.

He had kissed her twice, if he remembered rightly. He could easily sweep her away and out of here. But he had come to terms with his liking of her. He had convinced himself that it was nothing more than a passing fad, much like what Grace, and Anna, and Evangeline and all those others.

He didn't need to see her looking even prettier than she normally did.

No! She didn't look lovely normally. She had a plain face, with a curveless, skinny body.

He hated this girl, he really did.

* * *

"Oh – Hello," said June as she opened the terrace door.

"Took your time, didn't you?" said Sirius scathingly.

"I suppose so," said June with a shrug, "Robert Berret was keeping me out," she added, by way of explanation.

"Oh, is it Robert Berret? Or was it John Hurst? Or was it Carter Francis?" asked Sirius venemously, getting up from the railing and advancing menacingly.

"No, just Robert," said June, regarding him curiously, "What's the matter with you?"

"No matter at all, I ensure you. Whatever could be the matter?" asked Sirius, still advancing.

"Well, there seems to be one," said June cautiously, "What is it?"

"You were supposed to spend the day with me!" he spat.

"I was supposed to spend the day with friends," June shot back, "Lily and the others were there. All you had to do was come as well."

"Excuse me for not interrupting you while you had a lovely rambling talk with your _friends, _and all those bloody suitors!"

"Good god, what is wrong with you?" asked June angrily.

"_And, _the shy June Leto can get angry as well!" Sirius declared jauntily, stepping in front of her and pushing her into the wall. A thrill of excitement went through June.

"I would be, if you act so bloody unreasonable!" she said, trying to push him away.

He remained steadfastly by, leaning forward with his hands, trapping her between his arms.

"Why don't you just go, then?" asked Sirius angrily, "Leave the monsterous Black behind. That's what you are always afraid of, aren't you? When big horrible Sirius would bite you?"

June slapped him. Sirius let her go.

"How dare you!" she whispered, "I don't need this now. I'm happy."

She left.

* * *

"What on _earth _was I thinking?" proclaimed Sirius as he gripped his hair in anger.

"It has to be okay to laugh now!" pleaded James. Remus shook his head somberly.

"What happened to me?"

James started laughing when no one stopped him.

"One minute I was fine, next second I could throw mountains at those idiots!"

James was on all fours now, unable to contain laughter. Peter looked confused, and Remus mildly amused.

"What _was _that?!"

James was positively harking now, with great echoes of laughter. Even Remus cracked a smile and a small chuckle.

"_Why _are you laughing?" asked Sirius in anger.

"_My dear fellow," _said James, wiping a tear from his eye, "You were _jealous."_

* * *

**Revies are nice :) **


	20. Leave it Be

**Aha! I seem to have gotten back on track after that one month of procrastination. **

**If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be a millionaire. If I was a millionaire, I would have constructed my own batcave. I don't see a batcave in my vicinity.**

* * *

**Leave it Be**

Sirius could _hear _the silence seeping in.

"What do you mean?" he said, annoyed, "Sirius Black doesn't _get _jealous."

"And yet," said James with a plaintive sigh.

"Shut up, Potter," said Sirius, looking at the others pleadingly, "I don't _get _jealous. Not over girls!"

"Sirius," said Remus, as if explaining the non-existence of Santa, "You glared at Robert Berret throughout dinner." James had subsided into a fresh outburst of laughter.

"So? He was stealing my chicken."

"He..." breathed James through his hacking laughter, "was sitting... fifteen seats away."

"I didn't like his face," said Sirius.

"You could have burnt a hole through him," Remus pointed out.

Sirius was _not _going to accept this. He had come to terms with the fact that he had the upper hand in their relationship, hence someone _else _paying attention to June was completely unacceptable.

"And what did you expect, anyway? She's a girl. You can't expect her to wait for you to make the move," said Peter, for once the voice of sense.

"Fair point, Wormy," said Remus seriously.

"But... I did kiss her... twice," confessed Sirius.

"And did you act on that?" asked Remus.

Sirius shook his head guiltily.

"You have your answer. She isn't going to wait for you to come to terms with the fact that you actually like her," Remus finished, while James was laughing again.

"I really hate you, Moony," muttered Sirius.

"And I'm absolutely fine with that," said Remus, "Just fix this mess you've made. Lord knows she may already know that you punched Robert Berret today."

* * *

June was so _annoyed. _

She had never been annoyed before, this was entirely new to her. She was too shy to be annoyed. However now, she was positively _fuming. _

"What happened to you?" asked Mary as she entered the dormitory. Lily and Marlene were out, it seems.

"Ugh," said June, collapsing face down on her bed, "Ugh."

"I see your point, but don't you think you're overreacting?" said Mary good naturedly, flipping a page from the magazine she was reading.

"I hate men," June said to the pillow.

"And you have come to the first stage of 'being a socially functioning female'. Congratulations," said Mary cheerfully.

"They are so _idiotic." _

"That's the second stage."

"They are so stupid."

"Still the second stage."

"Can't they get their heads straight?"

"And we have the third stage."

"God."

Mary chuckled to see June like this, climbing out of her bed slowly. She shifted June's legs and settled down beside her. "So what happened?" she asked sympathetically.

"Black," said June, "Black happened."

And June related the entirety of her relationship with Sirius Black, because she just wanted to _rant. _It was so annoying to not have any mates to confess to, and she was _annoyed. _Everything was annoying. Well, Mary wasn't.

After June was finished, there was a silence among the two girls.

"Dear lord, that's a lot of history for one year," muttered Mary finally.

"Tell me about it," muttered June, shifting about to face the ceiling.

"I wondered why he glowered at Robert Berret, but it seems I have my answer. Robert had been flirting with you all morning, hadn't he?"

"Wait, _what?" _asked June, "He glared at _who? _And _who _had been flirting with _me?_"

"He – Sirius, glared at Robert the whole night through. Who was flirting with you all day, you know?" said Mary amusedly.

"I didn't know that," muttered June.

"Yep," said Mary cheerfully.

"Good god."

"My reaction exactly."

There was another silence.

"So why was he so annoyed about Robert?" asked June timidly.

"And you say boys are idiotic," said Mary, shaking her head. "He was jealous, darling."

"Sure he was. And I'm a hyena."

"He was."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Why would he be jealous of a guy?"

"Because the guy happened to be flirting with you."

"No, the guy in question wasn't. And even if he was, that doesn't prove anything."

"Of course the guy was. He bought you a deluxe sugar quill. Even though you stammered throughout. And yes, it proves everything."

"_How?" _

"Are you blind?" asked Mary finally, "Sirius Black likes you!"

"Are _you_ blind?" asked June, jumping up on her bed, "He's _Sirius Black." _

"And he likes you!"

"_Why _would he like me?"

"He's kissed you twice, isn't that proof enough?"

"No, it's really not!"

"What more do you want?"

"I haven't the slightest idea!"

"Why are we yelling?" came the loud voice of Marlene.

"June's being an idiot!" said Mary with an ecstatic glint.

"Mary's being weird!" June reciprocated loudly.

"Children!" said Lily, putting down her shopping bags, "Can _someone," _she eyed June obviously, "Explain why Sirius Black was glaring at Robert Berret through dinner?"

Mary at once pointed at June, ecstasy painted all over her face, and June buried her face into a pillow.

* * *

"She's could find out that I hit Robert?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"You hit him in the Entrance Hall mate," James pointed out.

* * *

"June, why is our dear friend Mary pointing at you, when the question is wholly concerned with Sirius Black?" asked Marlene sweetly.

June lifted her head from the pillow. "I don't know?" she asked pleadingly.

Lily slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Whatever is going on between you and him?" she asked, her eyes still covered.

"I don't know?" repeated June, a little more audibly.

"This girl is worthless!" proclaimed Marlene.

"Agreed," said Mary.

"Agreed," nodded Lily.

"Agreed," chanted June dully.

"How about you do something useful, for once?" asked Marlene, "Go on a date with Johnathan Night."

"_What? _No!" said June, at once.

"Why ever not?" asked Lily mischievously.

"Because -" muttered June, "because -"

"Next Saturday then. I'll tell him to meet you at eleven," Marlene rattled off.

June was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, trying her best to breathe.

"Isn't she adorable?" asked Mary fondly.

* * *

Somehow, somewhere, there was someone who was laughing at this with a sense of glorious purpose. There was absolutely no way all of this was not planned. It was a joke of some sort, a cruel one. The person who was playing it was _laughing, _June just knew it.

She had been forced again into another evening of primping and preening, with her face being grabbed and gutted, her hair stabbed and slipping, her eyes pinched and proded, and god only knows what else.

Forced into a bathroom with various bathing salts and perfumes, she was told to come out only after she didn't look like a 'golden monkey'. June had discovered that the lovely Marlene McKinnon had a wonderfully creative and verbose sense of insulting. After that rigorous bath (she was sent back thrice), she came out, begged her captors to release her, and really, she said, she looked absolutely fine.

Her pleas were completely ignored, with a crisp, 'darling do you want me to jab this curling iron in your face?' given by the previously mentioned verbose and articulate Marlene McKinnon. June shut up after that.

All too quickly, she was forced into a dress of the most uncomfortable nature: blue, light and girly – with flowers. It fell above her knees in a charming manner, with it's tube cut showing off June's skinny arms. Black belt to go with it, and for some reason, horribly painful black shoes. God, what were women _thinking _when they wore these nightmares?

However, June didn't have time to think. She was given a nice dark handbag, and told to go at once to her beloved date.

June couldn't stop the _mounting _nervousness as she crossed the dormitory. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her legs felt weak and wobbly. Unfortunate, it was still early in the morning, and people had _still _not left for Hogsmede.

This meant crossing the annoying people as they sat in the common room.

June stopped at the staircase, breathing deeply out of nervousness. She couldn't help it. It was scary.

"Here we go, girl," said Lily kindly. She held June's arm comfortingly, and lead her out. "It's going to be alright."

June shook her head, mute in her nervousness.

"I promise: it's going to be fine," said Lily soothingly, "besides, don't you want Sirius to see how gorgeous you look?"

June gulped and took her hand, her palms sweating.

"There we go," said Lily encouragingly, leading June into the common room, where practically everyone stopped to look up at the pretty girl in blue. June shut her eyes and forced her feet to go forward and backward, being lead blindly by Lily.

"Done and done," muttered Lily, as she saw June leave for the Entrance Hall.

"Excellent job, Evans!" came a quiet voice behind her.

Lily turned to see James, and grinned. "Why thank you, Potter. Although, I'm not sure if she noticed Sirius gaping at her."

"How is that possible?!" asked James in mock horror, "His mouth fell _open, _Evans, _open!" _

"I know!" declared Lily exasperatedly, "But her eyes were closed!"

"Goddamnit!"

"Exactly!"

"Well, what are you doing now?" asked James.

"Nothing, really," said Lily cheerfully, "You?"

"Nothing," said James just as cheerfully, "Let's do nothing together."

Lily felt her heart swoop at that, and she watched James: his handsome, unkempt face and dark eyes. She suddenly felt very weak at the knees, and would have simply loved it if James had just kissed her.

* * *

"So, do you like Quidditch?" asked the dark haired good looking boy.

June nodded tightly, looking at her hands.

"Do you follow the teams?" he asked. Poor fellow, he was making such an effort.

June shook her head, twisting her hands in her lap.

He had been so nice to her: a nice restaurant, a nice table, a nice bunch of flowers. However, June couldn't bring herself to talk. He looked away, a little disappointed at her lack of response.

June could feel him slipping away. He probably considered this to be a bad investment, she just knew it. She fiddled with her fingers, making up her mind.

She shut her eyes and began, "I'll – um – I'm just going to sp-speak for a second – before I l-loose all my courage," she said keeping her eyes shut, "I – I'm terrible at conversation. Seriously, I c-can't string two sentences in f-front of people whom I ha-haven't known at all. So, if you could just – just bear with me, because I know it's the worst date you've probably ever been to, and I'm a terrible catch all in all – we'll just have dinner and go home, and there shan't be any other obligations on your side. There, I said it."

She opened her eyes to find him looking at her intently, "I had a date who ate the flowers from the vase," he whispered.

June stared at him for a second before letting out an unwilling giggle, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh -"

"No, you should _completely _laugh. That means I'm getting somewhere, eh?"

June laughed again, "You may have to supply maximum of the conversation."

"That's fine by me," said Jonathan with a smile.

* * *

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" asked Remus.

Sirius was sitting in a corner of the restaurant June and Jonathan were having dinner in.

"Nothing," said Sirius with a glower.

"... Right," said Remus, collapsing beside him in the shadowy corner that he was sitting in.

"What is _wrong _with her?" asked Sirius suddenly, "why would she go out with an idiot like Night? What's so great about him?"

"Well, for one thing, he asked her out. I don't see you doing that."

"Shut up, Moony. I don't want her going out with me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"You're joking," said Lily with a laugh, "You guys raided a library?"

"It was the only way we could get our hands on the book we needed!" said James defensively.

"A _library?" _

"Oh, keep quiet, Evans. I don't suppose you would give up an opportunity to raid the largest library on earth."

"I'd go inside and get the book I wanted, Potter. I don't go raiding libraries."

"Hmph. Fine," said James with a pout. They were sitting under a tree near the abandoned Shrieking Shack. Lily looked up to see something crawling through the branches.

"What's that?" she said, squinting.

A tiny green stem began to unfurl steadfastly on the branch, green leaves crawling down slowly and slowly. James also looked up, watching the tendrils curl around the tree branches as they wrapped themselves round and round with purpose. Finally, the plant began to open up, revealing itself to be,

"Mistletoe," breathed James.

There was magic in the air, Lily could feel it. Everything was breathing of a magic she had never felt before, a magic which had always seemed so out of grasp. She could here the twangs of the universe as it sang again and again, and she watched James eye her sheepishly. "An outdated tradition," he murmured, leaning forward to pick up his books.

I was as if everything was in slow motion. He began to lean back, and Lily leaned forward, as if that magic had taken hold of her entire body. "Kiss me," she breathed, as her lips brushed against his. With an agonizing slowness, James Potter kissed Lily Evans, and the universe ceased to exist as you know it.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight," said June as Jonathan dropped her to the Entrance Hall. It was late, and most people were returning from their dates. Jonathan smiled at her cheerfully, "I had a great time," he said.

"Oh, now that's a lie," said June good humoredly.

"Oh, obviously," said Jonathan with mock impatience, "Obviously I had an absolutely terrible time. A shy and pretty girl, some nice – although one sided – conversation and an excellent meal. Obviously, it was a disaster of an evening."

June laughed, and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. However, Jonathan took advantage of that and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Stop right there!" came a bellowing voice.

"What -" began Jonathan, confused. June had a premonition that whatever this was, was not going to be good.

And out of nowhere, out of nothing, Sirius Black hurled through the crowd and punched Jonathan square in the face.

Sirius had no idea what happened to him. All he knew was, that Jonathan Night was an idiot of the first order, he really was. And at the moment, all he had wanted to do was punch the fellow in the face, without a thought about the consequences.

June glared at Sirius, very, _very _annoyed. She helped Jonathan up, still glaring at Sirius. Jonathan took the support of her arm and thanked her. She nodded and said simply, "let me handle this idiot."

Everyone was staring at them. At the wound up Sirius and the glaring June.

"What do you mean by this?" she asked in a tone dead voice.

Sirius glared at her openly, "I mean nothing. He's an idiot. It's not for your sake, don't flatter yourself."

"Goddamnit, Sirius!" said June stomping her foot on the ground, "why are you finding it so effing necessary to indulge in every aspect of my life?"

"What do you mean 'indulge in every aspect of your life'?" said Sirius angrily, "I don't like the fellow, so I punched him. That is how males work."

"And I suppose the stunt you pulled on Christmas was also not a thing where you decided to indulge in my life?" she asked, her anger simmering.

"'Stunt'?" questioned Sirius incredulously, stepping forward to glower her down, "I saved your life!"

They had an audience now.

"You had absolutely no right!" she said, furious, "What do you think will happen when I go home? Do you expect it to be all nice and dandy? You made it wonderfully worse! It's going to be _painful. _It's going to be your fault!"

Everyone was watching them with a deathly silence. Lily looked like she was about to intervene, but Marlene stopped her. Mary was watching, horrified.

"Then why do you insist on doing this stupid 'sacrifice myself' thing? What do you think you are? Some sort of saint, who goes around fixing people? You, Miss June Leto are just a _girl. _Go and take your preachings elsewhere!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius -" began Remus, trying his hardest to stop the impending doom.

"Oh, so that's what it is?" said June bitterly, folding her arms and staring at him angrily, "Some martyr, you call me? Do you even know what it means to live in that? To live with yourself? Things come _easily _for you, Sirius Black. Best friends, family to support you, good grades. It never ends. It doesn't come easily for us, I'll have you know."

"And what was so damn hard about talking to people?" asked Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Don't think I haven't known boys like you," she said, burning up inside, "All those idiots who would throw stones at me until I bled, and all those girls who pulled my hair until I was blind with pain. I know a bully when I see one. Your stupid hexing anyone who comes near you, punching people who threaten you. Is it so goddamn hard to leave a person alone? Is it wrong for me to just ask for some freaking peace? Everything I know about everyone, and yet people find it in themselves to make it a living hell around here!"

Somehow, she had finally gotten through to him. Everyone watched, fidgeting. There was guilt in all of them, June could tell. She began to walk away, wanting the stupid night to end.

"What do you mean?" whispered Sirius hoarsely.

She turned around to face him, her head held high.

"What do you mean 'everything you know about everyone'?" he asked her darkly.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" said June with a cynical laugh. Lily was looking around, panicking. "I know Smith and Francis are secretly dating. I know Meadows likes Fenwick, and Fenwick used to like her in third year. What's more, he's beginning to like her _again," _June rattled off.

Rhonda Smith and Carter Francis went immensely red on her words, and lowered their eyes instantly. Dorcas went bright pink. Benjamin went pale white and stared at June as if she was some sort of bomb that may go off.

Except June had already gone off.

"I know who isn't getting good grades, who's grandparents are in the hospital and who might be leaving next year," she said breathing heavily, "I know who set fire to the Gregorian tapestry. I know who sent the anonymous letters to Sammy Brown. I know everything."

Everyone was watching her now, as if she was an alien from some other world. Marlene looked so proud of June, she smiled at her. Lily was watching everyone furtively.

"And I know _everything _about you four," she added, pointing at Sirius, and by extension, the Marauders.

"So leave me _alone," _she said angrily.

Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Leave it be, Sirius."

Sirius was watching June in part horror and part awe.

June left the scene, climbing the stairs to the top.

"I'm sorry," Sirius called after her.

June shut her eyes, and walked on. _Leave it be, June, _she thought to herself, _leave it be._

* * *

**DONE. I'm going to give you guys a fair warning: my exams are coming. The updates are going to be slightly less frequent, more in a ten day period. I have a big break after my psychology exam, so hopefully I shall fit one chapter there. Rest, we shall have to see. **

**Also, it's going to become funny after this, I promise. All this angst and drama is getting to me. Only funny chapters forward :D **


	21. Cornered Literally

**Alright, I promised funny chapters, and funny chapters it shall be! All hail the readers!**

**If I owned Harry Potter, I would have used JK Rowling's immense influence on the young minds to forge my own dictatorship. You can see why I should never own any fandom, ever.**

* * *

**Cornered. Literally.**

They say that the course of love ne'er did run smooth, and they would be right. They can say that pain was a part of love, and they would be right. However, if anyone ever told June to forgive Sirius Black, June would be able to grab the argument they put up and crush it to bits.

She was not ever going to talk to Sirius Black. Not in the seven hells was she going to forgive him. Let the others have their heaven, she would rather go and burn in Tartarus than speak to Sirius Black. It was a lost case, entirely. She was not going to speak to Sirius Black, and no one was going to make her.

Obviously, people had tried.

"June, you should talk to him. He's acting like a lost puppy," said Lily sensibly.

He can act like a puppy for all June cared. He was a dog anyway. Literally.

"June, he's making my heart break, really. It's time you spoke to him," said Mary, trying to strum June's heart strings.

Sure she was going to speak to him. He broke her own heart too, didn't he?

"You are acting like an idiot," said Marlene frankly, "Haul your cute ass out of the dormitory and talk to him."

June was never leaving the dormitory. Not for _him. _She could be acting like an idiot for all she cared. And she didn't care. At all.

"June, Sirius says he's sorry," said Remus gently, "He wants to speak to you."

June glared at Remus wholeheartedly. Oh, because he was sorry, June was expected to fall to his feet and beg for him to kiss her, was she? That was _not _happening. Not in this life.

"Uh. Sirius has been acting rather oddly these days, and... um, I can't really sleep. He sort of... keeps saying your name in his sleep. I, I mean, we, none of us can sleep," Peter had said timidly, "Could you please talk to him?"

June searched Peter quickly. Yes, there were dark circles under his eyes. Peter must really want to help his friend. But June didn't care how much Sirius was dreaming about her. The slightly elated feeling in her stomach was completely related to the amazing mark she got in transfiguration.

Only James had said something worth remembering. "Oh, I owe you June Leto," he said gleefully, "This year has been extremely entertaining thanks to you. Would you like some chocolate? Do you enjoy ice cream? Anything you want!"

June had mumbled this and that, and James had grinned and laughed. He escorted her to class and watched as Sirius glared at him.

* * *

The fire was burning brightly, and Marlene McKinnon was bent over her homework, in the companionship of Dorcas Meadows.

"Marlene? You're doing homework?" came the incredulous voice of Remus Lupin.

"Yes, Lupin, I do homework," said Marlene dryly, "It's how I pass on to the next year."

Lupin chuckled. "Do you mind if Peter and I join you?"

"Not at all," said Marlene cheerfully.

Remus pulled out his books and parchment, working and watching Marlene, as she and Dorcas exchanged the odd words here and there.

"Why are all of you here?" said James, entering the common room from the portrait hole, "Are you lot conspiring?"

"No, James," sighed Marlene, "We're going homework. Try it."

"No thanks," said James, as if backing away from a dangerous disease, "I'd rather not. What if I catch it?"

Marlene smiled and grinned, supplying most of the conversation. James watched the embers dying, and Remus gave the occasional word. Peter remained mostly silent – as did Dorcas, for she was lost in her thoughts, ever since June had bursted out that Benjy was beginning to like Dorcas.

"Oh. Marlene, you're up?" asked Lily.

"No, Lily, this is an inferius doing my homework," said Marlene.

"I would have believed it to be an inferius – more likely an explanation than you actually doing work."

"Honestly, why is everyone so surprised at me working?" asked Marlene, exasperated.

Lily laughed and suddenly caught James' eye. She blushed violently – thankfully no one noticed. James turned away at once, continuing the examination of the fire. "No, I'll just be going," she muttered when Marlene asked her for help.

"Oh, come on!" begged Marlene, "Please?"

"Go on Evans," said James quietly, "Stay."

Lily bit her lip, and sat down slowly. She began to help Marlene, continuously blushing, hoping that people would account it to the fire. James didn't say anything at all. Then, June and Mary entered.

"Hello," said June in her usual quiet way.

Everyone acknowledged her presence. June sat down, pulling out her own books.

The common room was almost empty now – nearly everyone had gone to bed. There was a loud bang, and the portrait hole swung open with unusual gusto.

In came Sirius Black, lips locked with another blonde – there had been many this past week. He was kissing her painfully, and appeared to be drunk.

"Excuse me," choked out June. She left the common room with as much dignity as she could muster, leaving her books and parchment in a hassle.

"My friends!" said Sirius, leading his lady friend upto them, "This is Denise!"

"Debby," corrected the blonde named Debby.

"Sirius," said Remus, pinching the bridge of his nose, "How old is she?"

"I don-don't know," slurred Sirius.

Remus sighed. He and James got up at once. James slung Sirius over his soldier, and clapped Remus on the back.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Debby.

"To his dormitory," said Remus, "You should be gone too."

"Oh. He has my number, though. Tell him to call," she said hopefully.

"I'll pass the message."

The presumedly fourteen year old girl left. Remus sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "I'm afraid the bridge of my nose has been rubbed raw with exasperation," he muttered.

"Has this been happening the whole week?" asked Lily.

"Oh, yes. Sometimes it's even worse," said Peter sagely.

"'Worse'?" queried Mary.

"Sometimes it's two three girls together."

"I'm going to bed folks," said Dorcas.

"Night," muttered everyone collectively.

There was a sense of depression in the group. Everything was going horribly wrong.

"You know June hasn't eaten for weeks?" asked Mary somberly.

"She sometimes disappears for hours at a time," muttered Lily.

"She's always studying," said Marlene.

"At least she does something meaningful," said Remus sadly, "You don't want to know what Sirius gets upto."

James came bounding down just then.

"We need to do something about these two," he said seriously, eyeing Lily, "It was funny initially, but this is getting out of hand. He's coming home drunk everyday. And I've lost count of the number of girls he brought home this week. He hasn't been paying attention in class at all. He hasn't turned up for Quidditch practice. He screams in his sleep."

There was a silence at his words. "What do we do?" asked Mary.

"It's simple," said Lily.

"What?" asked Remus in surprise.

"We kill the insecurity."

"Okay..." said Marlene, unsure of what to say, "That could work."

"What are you two on about?" asked James.

"Well, June functions on the premise that Sirius is too cool to be with her anyway, and he doesn't like her," explained Mary, "That is, insecurity."

"Well, she can see Sirius right now," said Remus bitterly, "He seems to like her a lot."

"Well, she can't see beyond his betrayal," said Marlene.

"I still don't see what to do," James said helplessly.

"All you have to do," said Lily, "Is try to get Sirius to convince June that he _does _like her."

There was a loud crash from the girls dormitories. June had broken something.

"Blimey, that must be the vase mum sent," said Marlene gleefully, "Thank god!"

Everyone chuckled, and then subsided.

"Let me get Sirius back on track," said James with a slight twitch on his face, "Then I shall get the insecurity killed."

* * *

The curtains were ripped apart, and the sunlight streamed into the room. "Ouch!" came a cry from one of the beds.

"Wake up, idiot," said James harshly.

"Can we please not let the light in?" asked Sirius.

"No, we should. You deserve to be punished."

"Whatever for?"

"Sirius, have you been _seeing _how you have acted last ten days?" asked James angrily.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"No it most certainly is _not!" _James said forcefully. He flicked his wand to push all the curtains apart. He took a bottle and threw ice cold water on James, completely freezing and remorseless. The emptiness of the dormitory was absolutley freezing for Sirius. There was an air of punishment – everything reeked of penance.

"You come home drunk, you have a hundred girls on your hands, and you never pay attention to anything you cared about – I don't know what logic you work on, but that, is not, _normal!" _

Sirius pushed himself out of his bed, "Well, what would you have me do?" he asked loudly, "What would you want me to do?"

"Pick yourself up Sirius! There's still some hope for this situation!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius curiously.

"I mean, now, you will come for class with me, and pay attention, and make your own notes. You will do homework in the evening, and tomorrow morning, you will come for Quidditch practice."

James was done, now it was up to Sirius.

"How does that help me 'situation'?" asked Sirius as James left.

James turned back, and smiled. "My dear fellow, do you think I'm going to make it _that _easy?"

* * *

"It's working, you know," said Marlene with a smile.

Remus watched her, "What's working?"

James looked at them – he had been watching Lily, "The whole 'Kill the insecurity.'" he explained.

"Sirius has been better," said Remus.

"Not all that better," said James, "Oh, is this going to be fun."

* * *

"Minerva, have you noticed what is wrong with Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall one fine day.

"The entire staff has noticed," said Minerva.

"I was hoping it was only me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head.

"He has been submitting his homework regularly," said McGonagall with a sigh, "Not to mention the fact that he says absolutely nothing during class. We are quite worried."

* * *

James was very angry.

Sirius had been turning up for practice everyday, of course, but he had not made practice any better for them.

He spent most of his time yelling at the other players, angrily shouting commands at each and every one of them. He would not be able to concentrate at all, and glared at everyone, not doing his own job. And this was on a good day. Normally, he acted like a surly idiot, behaving twice as badly.

Only today, he had reduced the other beater, Helena Jacobs to tears.

"Sirius, _shut up!" _said James angrily.

Sirius stopped at once. "They are not playing well!"

"Neither are you!" exploded James, "Helena, stop crying. You played really well today. The rest of you, leave. I need to have a word with our beater."

There was a silent shuffling as everyone left slowly, and James faced Sirius with a glare.

"Sirius, I know that you have been putting an effort," he said rationally, "But you need to realise that this is a Quidditch pitch, not a battle field. And, you need to go and kiss June Leto."

"What?" said Sirius, thrown off completely.

"You need to kiss June Leto," James repeated, throwing the quaffle into the Quidditch chest.

"She hates me," he muttered.

"If you really think that, you're blind," said James straightforwardly.

"Did you see the way she looked at me after the Hogsmede trip?"

"Did you see the way she cried when she saw you with your parade of girls?"

Sirius feel silent.

"The problem with her is, she will never, not ever believe you like her. Not in this life. Not unless you make the first move. Someone has to take the initiative, and she is not going to be the one who does that."

James was done packing. "Think about it," said James, "This was the way I was talking about – when you asked me how to salvage the situation."

Sirius was silent again.

James left at that, and Sirius watched the sun fall slowly. There was a twittering among the birds, as if they were gossiping about Sirius and June. The wind smelled of words they had spoken. The day was ending slowly, and Sirius had to make a decision. The walls were falling down, the wind was blowing fast. It was time to breathe. It was time to smell the open air.

Sirius knew what he had to do.

* * *

June did _not_ expect that.

She really did not. This was honestly the wildest thing that had ever happened. Being kidnapped into a secret enclave by a stranger would definitely make the top of the list.

The stranger pressed a hand on her mouth. "Shhh," said the person.

That's when June realised: It was Sirius Black.

All the footsteps outside ceased, and June gave muffled angry noises against his hand. There were some choice words spilling out of her mouth... if he could only hear them.

"Now, we will talk," said Sirius to her. June immediately starting hitting him in any corner she could find. She was ready to scream, but Sirius Black was stronger than her. He pinned her to the wall with one hand and kept the other hand on her mouth again.

He bent down to her, his nose almost tickling hers.

"We _are _going to talk June Leto. In a minute, I shall let you speak, but for now, you shall have to hear me out."

His breath smelled of alcohol.

June said nothing (because she couldn't, not for lack of talking), and glared at him.

"I'm a bully," he said to her bluntly.

That shut her up – that is... if he hadn't already silenced her effectively.

"Now, I would like to apologize to you," he told her, "About everything I made you go through."

June's eyes widened.

"I apologized to Severus, did you know?"

June said nothing (not for lack of trying, I think I should remind you).

"And I got drunk, breaking the code me and my friends were following."

At this June would have loved to say "What?" but for reasons previously explained, she could not.

"And I will leave your mouth now," said Sirius, "Whoops, that was suggestive. No, I'll just let you talk in a second."

He left her mouth.

"I forgive you," said June derisively, and tried pushing his hands away from her.

But Sirius wasn't that easily done. He pushed her back to the wall. "That's it?" he asked.

June nodded vigorously.

Sirius looked at her golden eyes. He was looking at her face, breathing deeply.

June became very, very aware of how close he was.

"Kiss me," he said.

"Is that an order?" she whispered.

"No."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I haven't kissed before." she confessed.

A smirk slid on Sirius' face.

"I'll teach you," he said evilly.

He grasped her wrists which had previously encircled her body in defensive stance.

"You push the arms away," he said, pinning her wrists to either side of her face. There was no escape now. A cold sweat broke over June's forehead. Her palms were shaking.

"You lean in," he whispered.

June was completely paralyzed. Her brain had become a mesh of confusion and chaos, and she was sure there were all manner of creepy crawlies dancing the jig in her stomach.

"You bring the lips closer," he said. She felt his breath close to her mouth.

Her heart was hammering. It was drumming. Couldn't he hear it? It sounded so loud. She was surprised it hadn't torn her chest apart and come out.

"And then," he kissed her.

June was vaguely aware of how different this kiss was. There was a roughness about the way Sirius grabbed her waist and pushed her further into the wall. There was a violent urgency in the way his hands were traveling across her back. June gasped when she felt one of his hands at the back of her neck.

She struggled at first. But he was demanding. She just let go in sometime. Her own hands wound around his neck.

Sirius left her lips in sometime, though. He kissed the base of her neck and traveled to her ear.

"And that's how it's done." Sirius whispered in her ear.

"I-I-" June began, "Do-ont..-"

"Shut up." Sirius advised her.

June closed her mouth.

And that was when she became aware of how she was still in his arms, and more quintessentially, how her arms were around his neck.

She tried pushing herself away, but he held her steadfastly.

"There, you have it," he said with a grin, "I shall wait for your reply on the matter."

"What – I don't under -"

"All in good time, sweetheart. All in good time. I can see you are particularly flustered right now. I shall let you take a deep breath, think about it for sometime."

June, really did not understand what was happening. Sirius whooshed away, completely out of the blue. She slid down on the floor. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**AHA! Partly funny chapter. Don't worry, the remaining chapters are all very funny... hopefully. **


	22. You Can't Exchange Kisses!

**I think I'm going to post this early, to make up for the time lost. I mean, it's a short chapter, but I have more exams coming and I don't know when I shall be able to post next :/**

**The title says it all, folks! I think I'm dedicating this to Theta-McBride. She wanted a funny chapter. To you, Theta!**

**Invite me for my funeral the day I start owning Harry Potter – I would probably have died of the shock anyway.**

* * *

**You Can't Exchange Kisses!**

The obviousity of the situation was astounding.

June did not understand what she was supposed to do with so many mixed signals.

Honestly, her head was literally _spinning. _

She walked back to the dormitory, trying her best to make sense of it all.

She had curled up for around an hour in the enclave before deciding that it really was time she got up and did something. Obviously, she had overestimated her abilities to be able to comprehend life decisions while walking. She not only managed to trip twenty times over, she also seemed to have permanently hurt her ankle.

And when she reached back to the dormitory, things didn't get any better. Gone were the days when she could slip in and out without being noticed. All her roommates were waiting, hoping for an explanation as to why Sirius Black was looking like a gobsmacked zombie on crack.

June had entered, looked at all of them blankly, as they waited for her to say something.

"June, what _happened?" _asked Dorcas.

"What is the purpose of all this?" she mused loudly.

"Come again?" asked Marlene.

"This," said June, waving at everything in general, "Why are we doing this?"

"Is she broken?" asked Mary slowly.

"I don't understand what is going on here," said June genially.

"Oh-kay..." said Lily, "June, are you okay?"

"Absolutely spiffing, thank you," said June graciously, "I don't understand what to do anymore, is all."

"Why's that?" asked Dorcas gently.

"Because Sirius Black is a very strange person, you know?" said June, "I'm sure he's half bonkers. Fairly certain of it. Only someone half mad would corner me after dinner and teach me how to kiss."

"Okay, that makes some sense – wait, _what?" _

"I have taken a class in the art of kissing, yes. Does anyone want to practice?" asked June.

"Uh," said Mary, "Yes, I think she has broken."

"Well, does anyone?" asked June, inquiringly.

"No, June, we're fine," said Marlene.

"Oh. Okay. Kissing was nice, though. Sad. I don't know what he means by the kiss anyway," said June, examining her nails, "I have no idea what to do."

"You're taking this remarkably well," said Lily suspiciously.

"I'm really not. I have passed a stage of complete worrying and have made it into this scary abyss where I stand on a citadel, hoping to jump. I can either fall or fly. It doesn't matter. I'm pretty messed up anyway. I think I may have lost it. Do you think I have lost it?" asked June.

"Alright," said Marlene, with the voice of a skilled tactician, who has finally found some hard ground to work on, "What's got you in a mess?"

"I don't know what he means by forcing me into a hidden enclave and kissing me. It doesn't add up with everything he's done."

"And what has he done?" asked Dorcas softly.

"He... he wasn't ready to kiss me before. And then he made it like we were friends. Friends are hard to get. I decided to leave it that way. And then, he hurt me. I don't understand what he means at all. I thought women were supposed to be the difficult ones to understand."

All four of the others laughed.

"Child, you have a lot to learn," said Lily.

"What do you mean?" asked June.

"Well, us females can create a lot of difficulties for men. Conversely, so can they," said Dorcas helpfully.

"Oh. I see. Like the fact that you're now dating Benjamin Fenwick?" asked June.

"How did you know that?" asked Dorcas incredulously, "Nevermind, don't answer that. Yes, just like that."

"Okay, _what?" _

"Hang on, _what _did you say?"

"Did you just -"

"Can we please -"

"I want to know -"

"Shut up, everyone!" said Dorcas, "Yes, Benjy asked me out. We have a date this Saturday."

"Oh my god, Dorcas! That's unbelievable!" squealed Lily, while the others similarly yelped.

"Yes, I'll give you the details about it all later. I think June needs more attention right now," said Dorcas. June was attempting to walk out of the window.

"I think I should jump out of the window. It might help," she said.

"No, no," said Marlene soothingly, "Go and get some sleep."

"I don't think I could. I'll try. If I don't, can I jump out of the window?"

"We'll discuss it," said Mary, biting a laugh. The four of them forced June into the bed, helping her get dressed in her completely astounded state. She just worked like a robot, doing what they asked her to. June slid into bed, looking at the canopy.

"Lily, when did it happen?" she asked suddenly.

"When did what happen?" asked Lily.

"When did you kiss James?" asked June.

There was an absolutely resounding silence, which simply _echoed _across the room.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," said June, flipping on her side, facing away from all of them.

* * *

"_I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee, I'm going to Louisiana, my true love for to see__,__" _came a bawling voice from the bathroom.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Remus as he entered the dormitory.

"Ah, Moony!" yelled James over Sirius' horrible tuneless singing, "You're just in time! I managed it!"

"_It rained all night the day I left, the weather it was dry, the sun so hot I froze to death, Susanna, don't you cry."_

"_What?" _asked Moony, trying to hear what James was saying.

"I _said, _I_ managed _it!"James all but used a megaphone.

"_Oh! Susanna, Oh don't you cry for me, For I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee."_

"_I can't hear you!" _said Remus. Peter passed a panicked look.

"_I managed getting Sirius out of the dumps!"_

_Oh! Susanna, Oh don't you cry for me, For I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee._

James, I _CANNOT hear you_!

Just then, Sirius came out of the bathroom, looking like he was on cloud nine, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I _said, I managed to get Sirius out of the dumps!"_

"What on earth -" said Sirius, watching James and Lupin. He pressed his hands to his ears, "You two need to stop _shouting!"_

"Oh, for god's sake!" said James, throwing his head up in annoyance.

"What?" said Sirius.

"What's gotten him into such a good mood?" asked Peter.

"Obviously, he found his bonny lass," said James.

"Well, did you find your bonny la -" began Remus, cutting short sharply, "No, I can't say 'bonny lass'. It's physically impossible. Did you find your girl?"

"Let's put it this way, Moony," said Sirius, waltzing around the room, taking Remus by hand, "I'm not going to give her an option anymore."

"Nice," said Remus, thoroughly confused about why _he _needed to be the one entertaining the waltzer, "Blackmail and threats. That's the way to a woman's heart."

"Of course!" said Sirius, finally stopping, "Blackmail and threats!"

"He's going to get himself killed, you know that right?" asked Remus.

"Ah, he'll die happy," said James cheerfully, "Let him have his moment."

"His moment is going to make our ears commit suicide," informed Remus dryly, as Sirius had begun humming again.

"At the rate of how humorous this story is becoming," said James happily, "I wouldn't be surprised if they stuck around just to hear the end of it come about."

"And that's what matters? Amusement?" asked Remus.

"Remus, my old friend, could you please tell me _how _this could get funnier. Honestly. Tell me. I don't see how. You must tell me."

"Well, there's no point laughing at it," said Remus, fighting of a clawing Sirius.

"Obviously, you do not understand how precious laughter is," said James, "We must not waste laughter. Especially when we can take a picture of love-struck Sirius. Especially not then."

A slow smile spread across Remus' face.

* * *

"Excuse me while I mentally kill myself," said Marlene finally.

"Marlene!" said Lily, trying to breathe, "Let's not!"

"Did you kiss James Potter?" asked Marlene.

"I didn't – it just sort of -"

"Did _you _kiss James Potter?" asked Mary tentatively.

"Look, it's not what you think it is -"

"Did _you," _began Dorcas, "Lily Evans, kiss _James Potter?"_

"I – Yes."

There was another completely suffocating silence.

"Oh, glory Hallelujah," said Marlene, swinging around and onto June's bed.

"Up Leto, _UP! _I need to give you a kiss!" she cried.

"Marlene!" said Lily, laughing, "She's sleeping!"

"No, I'm not!" said June, getting up and rubbing her eyes, I'd like a hug and a kiss."

"And you shall get one!" said Marlene gleefully, "For you, young Leto, have delivered news of such a wonderfully sensitive nature that I am sure you had to battle a few spies to give it to us. Your work must be rewarded. It must have been difficult, bringing this news from the world's end, on through the forest of doom, the sea of darkness, all the while fighting Russian and German spies."

June laughed, and let Marlene hug her extravagantly, while the rest of the dorm erupted into dissarray. Dorcas slammed her fist on the table and produced a noise that could only be a cross between a song and laughter. Mary squealed, and hugged Lily, screaming about this and that.

"Lily's kissed James," said Marlene, June's kissed Sirius, and Dorcas and Fenwick finally made it to the finish! Mary, I say it's time we got about the story and found ourselves some nice boys just as well!"

"Too right you are, Marlene," said Mary, "I feel left out!"

"Oh, come _on!" _said Lily, "June and I don't even know what to do about our respective... romantic attachments."

"You have romantic attachments," Mary pointed out.

"Eh, They are a pain," said June dispassionately.

"Sure they are. And I'm a hyena," said Marlene.

"You'd make a terrible hyena," said June disparagingly.

"Thanks Leto. Nice to know you're on our side for encouragement as always."

"My pleasure," said June.

Simultaneously, all of them burst into peals of laughter.

"There shall be no sleeping tonight!" said Marlene grandly, "We need _details! _The good Lady Lily shall provide them! The silent-but-secretly-amazing lady June shall be giving us more details! The awesome lady Dorcas will need a makeover! Get the pillows, get the chocolate! Get the pyjamas! Get the soppy music! _Girl's Night!"_

* * *

There will come a day in your life when you will fully comprehend the meaning of the phrase 'Monday Morning Blues'.

June found that she understood the term in it's fullest completely and utterly the next morning, when everything crashed upon her. Finally, centuries of cribbing and crying seemed to make sense. How had she been so blind to the pain that is Monday? How did she not realise the ultimate methods of torture used by this day?

She had not slept the entire night.

Sure, they had stayed up till one, talking, but she couldn't sleep beyond that even after.

She had found herself curled up, and at some point in the night, a very strange smile overcame her. A smile of complete and utter stupidity, a smile that said that she was positively _thrilled _that Sirius Black had kissed her.

And at that moment, her heart swelled up into a balloon of danger, not to mention her stomach being invaded by butterflies. Dangerous creatures, butterflies. One must never underestimate them.

Then, when morning came, the absurdness of the situation hit her again, and she fell into a state of excitement/dread.

Damn Sirius. He always made things horrible for her.

She went downstairs somehow, got dressed somehow, managed to pile her plate up somehow. Every part of her body was straining to hear Sirius come downstairs.

She shifted the food on her plate here and there, trying to keep her mind away from things like how he had kissed her, what his breath was like, how he had pushed her into the wall.

_Which, by the way, was very ungentlemanly, _thought June to herself.

"Are you alright?" came the concerned voice of Lily Evans.

June nodded bleakly.

She saw Lily and the others share looks of concern.

"Morning all!" came the bumptious voice of Sirius Black.

If June had not already been staring at her plate, she would surely have started now. No way was she going to look at Sirius Black today, not on her watch!

Sirius had other plans it seems. He kissed her on the cheek and dropped down beside her.

Immediately whispers erupted from everywhere possible.

"Who is she?"

"Why did Sirius kiss her?"

"Did I just see _Sirius Black _kiss some random girl?"

"Is she his new girlfriend?"

June went red as beetroot, and glared at Sirius while their friends guffawed good naturedly. "What w-was that for?" she asked him angrily.

"It was a friendly kiss!" declared Sirius jauntily.

"I don't see you giving other people kisses!" June said, still angrily.

"Why that is a very fair point Miss Leto! My dear Lily-flower, would you like a friendly, matey kiss?" Sirius asked Lily,

"Oye!" James called angrily, but Lily cut across smoothly;

"No thank you, Mr Black," Lily said, grinning, "Why don't you give my kiss to Miss Leto?"

"No, no, no! I-I am f-fi-"

But Sirius had planted another one on her cheek promptly. He grinned broadly at the others who were laughing away to glory. June did not see what was funny. Meanwhile, the second kiss had caused a _landslide _of whispers across the hall.

"You can't exchange kisses!" she sputtered angrily.

"I knew you would say that!" Sirius said triumphantly, "I have prepared a speech in my defense!"

Now, come on -" June began, but Sirius had started importantly.

"In light of recent events, it seems that closeness should be encouraged among mates of all orders. This closeness can only be encouraged with friendly hugs and kisses among mates of the different sexes. Going on this note, some friends require extra encouragement, and hence some kisses can be exchanged among mates who have a mutual agreement," Sirius rattled off.

June crossed her arms.

"If you want to be that way, be that way," said Sirius crossing his arms as well. "I could come up with a mutual agreement with each one of these idiots, and you would have to pay up."

"I'm up for an agreement!" said Marlene at once.

"Me too!" said Mary. Dorcas nodded vigorously.

"See?" said Sirius with an itching grin.

June only glared at Sirius in what she hoped was a don't-mess-with-me look.

Sirius smiled at her as he pulled a plate of eggs close. He tapped her on the nose, "Isn't she adorable when she becomes angry?" he addressed the others.

"Stop it, Sirius!" said June, pushing his hand away in what she hoped was an angry-ish look.

"Alright then," said Sirius at once. He got up from his chair and brushed his imaginary breakfast crumbs off. "There is a broom cupboard on our way to transfiguration. Let's go."

"What?" asked June, now utterly confused.

"Assuming you don't want the friendly kisses, I can exchange it all for one make out."

"N-no!" said June.

"Then brace yourself," said Sirius, "Its one or the other, Leto."

June contemplated for a second while the others smiled at her. Sirius sat down and began wolfing down his breakfast at once. "I'm waiting, June," he said.

"Neither," she finally said.

"Not an option."

"You can't make me!" she said.

"Try me."

She was grasping at straws here. What should she do now?

There wasn't a doubt in her head that Sirius would make her kiss him if he wanted. He could do that.

"You should go for the kiss," said Lily as she munched a piece of toast.

"He's a good kisser," agreed Marlene, "Hell, you can exchange that make out in the trophy room from out fourth year."

"I'm an excellent kisser, thank you very much McKinnon," said Sirius.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Black," said Marlene with a wink.

Remus was watching Marlene with part annoyance part amusement.

"Why don't we let June decide?" asked Mary.

"Why, that is an excellent decision McDonald," said Sirius with a grin.

"No, no, no! I a-am not-"

"Now, June, I shall kiss you and -"

"Oh, no! This is n-not -"

" - you will tell us if I am an excellent kisser or not."

"Sirius! I -"

But Sirius kissed her in the _middle _of the _great hall, _in front of _everyone, on _the _lips. _

Whispers erupted _everywhere. _June had gone on the gossip register. Pretty soon everyone would know everything from her name to her favorite color.

"Well, Leto?" asked Sirius. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the verdict.

June jerked her head in the opposite direction twice, unable to say anything. She shook her head for good measure. She dazedly walked away from the hall, bending her head to avoid the unending number of people pointing at her.

"I _told _you I was an excellent kisser, McKinnon!"

"Doesn't prove anything!" said Marlene loudly, "She didn't give feedback!"

"Did you see the daze she was in?" he asked, "I'm an _excellent _kisser!"

"Folks, can we not?" asked Mary, to no avail.

"I say she could have hated it!" said Marlene.

"Let the bets begin!" declared James, "And Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes?" said Sirius.

"Since when _can _you exchange kisses?"

* * *

**Hopefully, that was funny. I think this fanfiction's stress points have been stretched. Time for some nice laughter. And remember what James said, "Laughter is precious!" **


	23. Deep Pockets

**I'm dedicating this chapter to OmenProphecy, who has given some of the best reviews in existence. Also, OmenProphecy, your wish has been granted! **

**Secondly, there aren't many chapters left any more – we're winding our way to the finish. I had a request for you guys – could you, please, pretty please, help the fanfiction reach a hundred reviews by the thirtieth and last chapter? I would appreciate it ****_so _****much.**

* * *

**Deep Pockets**

They say that the shock of an even almost always wears off after sometime.

_They _would be so wrong, it's not even fun to begin explaining how wrong they would be.

June was still reeling from the shock of having been kissed in the middle of the great hall. I mean, who wouldn't be? Especially since she was being interrogated and watched with every move she made.

"You okay?" asked Mary as she caught up with June for Charms. June had just been cornered and questioned, just like she had been for the whole day. This was the last class of the day.

"Uh huh," said June, her eyes darting here and there.

"You don't look okay," said Mary slowly.

"Oh, I'm fine," said June in a high, squeaky voice, "I'm brilliant. I know it's coming out all high and squeaky and weird, but really, I'm _fine." _

"Right," said Mary, "Oye! I think her systems have crashed!" she called over her side.

Lily and Marlene looked up from their seats – they were sitting right across, "All of them?" asked Marlene loudly.

"Oh, yes," said Mary with a vigorous nod, as June started slamming a book to her forehead.

"Damn you, Black," said Lily good humoredly.

"Allow me to fix the problem," said Sirius with a charming grin, "May I sit near Leto for this class?"

June gave a single, terrified stare which should have spoken in volumes of how little she wanted this, echoing across the galaxy of how she would like the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

"Sure," said Mary with a grin.

"Thank you," said Sirius, graciously.

Mary slid across the desk and out, laughing as she did so. She grinned and slipped into the chair near James.

"Hello Leto," said Sirius through the corner of his mouth, as Flitwick came strolling in.

June blanched.

"Had a nice day, I presume?" he asked politely.

June nodded a little to vigorously, as if she was trying to force her head to move, and once it did, it refused to stop.

"You're not going to talk?" he asked.

June made an extravagant sign of how her throat had been slit via a very helpful index finger, which prodded her neck.

"Well, I can find a solution to that," said Sirius with a grin. He slipped out a parchment of paper, and wrote in neat handwriting:

**Watch out. **

June was just going to ask him what he meant by that anyway, when Marlene poked her with the sharp end of her wand.

June promptly jumped and brushed against Sirius, which sent her jumping again to the other end of the table.

June glared at Marlene, who mouthed as Lily laughed, "What? You weren't getting a freaking move on and someone had to force you!"

June glared again for good measure, when Sirius' hand brushed across hers, and she gulped. "No worries," said Sirius, "I was just going to borrow your ink. Is that okay?"

June whispered, "Yes."

"Ah, she speaks!" said Sirius, "It's like getting you off your guard all over again. Starting from scratch, aren't I, June?"

June managed a smile. Encouraged by the success of managing to make her facial muscles move, she said, "I suppose so."

"Well, maybe not scratch," said Sirius, wrinkling his nose, "You couldn't even look at me from the beginning."

"I could too!" said June, defensively.

"No, I didn't even know the color of your eyes, remember?" said Sirius triumphantly, "Which reminds me – I should compliment you on those. I didn't manage it when I first saw them. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

June went completely and utterly red – what on earth was this freaking warm feeling? She got flustered, and said "Uh. I don't have – I mean, they aren't so -"

"Yes, they are," said Sirius, cutting her across.

June went, if possible, even redder.

"And, you look lovely when you blush."

Marlene sighed visibly as she heard Sirius said so.

June only went into complete shock.

"Here's to looking at you, kid," said Sirius raising his glass – which they were supposed to be charming. Somewhere in the corner, he heard Lily gasp.

* * *

"I'll come till the library with you," said Mary, rushing up to June.

Once they were out of Sirius' sight, Mary eyed June slyly. "Oh, stop looking at me like that," said June, "I know what you are thinking."

"I'm sorry, but you guys are _adorable_!" squealed Mary.

"He's the most annoying person I have met."

"And he seems to know just how to handle you," said Mary, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, go away. I have an essay to write."

Mary left after sometime, and June began to work on her essay. Her concentration was terribly slippery, though. At one point, she just lay her head on the book, thinking.

"Hello. May I sit here?" asked a small voice.

A second year with red hair smiled nervously, and June nodded, shifting her books about.

"I'm Annie," she said.

"June," muttered June.

"Say, you're the girl Sirius Black kissed this morning."

June groaned. "That seems to be the only thing people are talking about."

"You seem to be oddly against speaking of it," said the girl mischievously, "I wonder why."

"You and the rest of the world," said June.

"Aha! So you admit to something!"

"No, I don't!" said June defensively, "And excuse me, but why is a scrawny second year asking me such things?"

"Scrawny! Scrawny! I ask you! I'm in third year, for your kind information!"

"Could have fooled me," said June, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, please. You're too tiny to be a sixth year."

"I am not!" said June, horrified, "I am just the right size."

"Meanwhile, I'm the queen of England."

"You'd be a terrible queen of England," said June, at once.

"Looks like someone's passing judgements with a skilled hand," said Annie the queen of England.

"Excuse me for referring to first impressions."

"Well, I think I broke your shell somewhat. They say you're really shy."

June recoiled at that, realizing what an easy conversation she had just conducted. "Oh, now don't do that!" said Annie the redhead, "I just went through so much effort – degrading myself to be a terrible queen of England. You shan't shut up again after that."

June laughed, "Alright."

* * *

June woke up with a start.

The library was utterly and completely dark. June had hidden in a corner and passed by Madam Pince's eyes unnoticed. June was used to that. However, she had dozed off at around eleven, and she could tell that it was way past twelve right now.

June jerked up, and with a twitch of her wand, restored all the books to their respective places, _quietly. _Having done as much, she began to move as silently as possible, out of the library.

Of course, right as she was out of the library, she managed to knock down a suit of Armour.

* * *

"Padfoot, go to sleep," yawned James.

"In a bit," said Sirius – he was trying to wrap up some loose ends of an essay.

"Right. I'm going to bed," said James, getting up.

"Okay," said Sirius, distractedly, "Leave the map – I may need to go for some coffee."

James let a moldy piece of parchment flutter down to the table, and Sirius looked up from his essay. This was going to be a long night.

He tapped the map with his wand "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," _he said dramatically.

Dumbledore was in his office, McGonagall peacefully sleeping, the rest of the teachers in their respective beds. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along in the Trophy room, and the bloody baron was moaning in the North tower. Now that's interesting – what was little June Leto doing walking away from the library?

Sirius bit his lip and looked around June's vicinity. There was a swiftly moving figure of Pringle coming her way.

* * *

June glanced around nervously. She was sure she had heard someone or something coming her way.

"Damn this," she muttered, taking a sharp turn to the left. She seemed to be lost.

"Tsk tsk, Leto," came a drawling voice, "Using language like that."

June whirled around sharply to see Sirius leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"So unhappy to see me," said Sirius with a grin, "When all I did was come to help you."

"What for?" asked June, wheezing.

"Pringle is coming your way."

June gasped, as she heard the shuffling noise of the familiar gait.

She began running across the corridor – Sirius caught up with her, simply striding a little faster than usual.

"Need my help?" he asked smugly.

"No!" she said forcefully. Just then, the corridor came to a dead end. June groaned, and jumped behind a suit of Armour. Sirius lazily leaned against the wall next to her.

"He is going to catch you. It's fairly late. You're going to be in deep trouble," he said in a sing-song voice.

"How can you help?" she asked desperately.

"Because love, I'm _Sirius Black." _

She could almost hear Pringle rushing down the corridor in a hurry. Was she imagining the meow of Mr Whiskers?

"Then why don't you?" she asked, straining her ears.

"I have deep pockets," said Sirius diffidently, enjoying the situation.

She could hear Pringle's wheezy breath, and his shuffling feet.

"What do you mean?" she asked, grasping at straws.

"Bribery, love. I accept bribes." Sirius said with a tone of oh-that-was-so-obvious-I-can't-believe-you-didn't- get-it.

She was sure she didn't imagine Mr Whiskers' meow this time.

"Name your price." she whispered desperately.

Sirius fingered his lips with a smug look, and his meaning became obvious.

"Oh, come on," she whispered to herself, but as soon as she heard the all to real breath of Pringle, she pecked him quickly on the lip.

"My dear Miss Leto, I think even you can do better than that." Sirius said in scandalized tones.

"That's all you'll get for now! Save me and get the rest!" She said.

"Fair enough," he said, pulling her close, "Never took you for a haggler."

"What are you do-" began June, but Sirius pressed a hand on her lips, and threw a cloth over them. June was just about to bite his hand and remark on the uselessness of a cloth in the operation of trying to hide them, when she noticed that it was an invisibility cloak.

Sirius left her mouth and pressed a finger to his lips. June had to look sideways and upwards to see the motion and respond with a nod – her back was pressed up against his chest. She suddenly realized the close proximity to Sirius and felt incredibly, undeniably, and utterly nervous.

Pringle came along their way, his shuffling footsteps moving across the dead ended corridor. His face leered sharply, and Mr Whiskers' glared at the corner June and Sirius were hiding in.

"Bloody hate that cat," muttered Sirius in June's ear.

June only gulped.

"Let's go Mr Whiskers," muttered Pringle sourly.

June let out a breath softly.

Pringle's footsteps faded, and Sirius lead her softly out of the corridor, opposite wherever Pringle was going and into a broom cupboard.

"I think he's gone," said Sirius cheerfully.

"Thank God," said June with a sigh.

"Now, I think I would like my payment," said Sirius with a grin.

"Si-Sirius," muttered June.

"Yes, June?" asked Sirius, leaning against the wall on the opposite end, watching her.

"Are you going to stop me from leaving?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Sirius with a smile, "You may leave whenever you wish."

June bit her lip. There was this part of her, this completely suppressed and controlled part of her, that _wanted _him to stop her from leaving, unless she kissed him.

"I already proved my willingness to kiss _you, _June," said Sirius seriously, "Tis your turn."

June bit her lip again. She glanced at the door. Then she glances at Sirius.

"Sod this," she muttered, making her way to Sirius, pushing her hair behind.

"You push the arms away," she muttered, a look of concentration on her face.

Sirius just looked bemused.

"You lean in," she muttered, standing on her toes, "I'm sorry, I can't lean. I'm too short."

"Go on," said Sirius.

"You bring the lips closer," she whispered – her breath brushed across his lips.

Sirius' breath got caught in his throat.

"And then..." she muttered.

Sirius had no idea kisses were lethal.

"Right," muttered June, pushing herself away, and trying – in vain – to straighten her skirt.

"C'mere," said Sirius yanking her closer, and kissing her. Again.

This is getting to be a bit of a habit...

"Sirius," she muttered between breaths,

"No," he firmly stated, and the snog session continued.

"Sirius!"

"No."

"I need to go," she said breathlessly, pushing him away.

"Hmph," said Sirius crossly.

"Why, though?" she asked, as an afterthought.

"Why what?" asked Sirius.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You really need to look at yourself in a mirror, Leto."

"Oh, don't give me that."

"Honestly."

"I'm not your 'type'" said June with a glare.

"No, I think you're exactly my type," said Sirius idly, "Smart, witty, brave, beautiful. Just my type."

June blushed completely red.

"Plus, you look lovely when you blush."

June's heart decided that it was time it learned acrobatics – it swooped precariously though her stomach.

"Aha!" came the wheezy voice of Pringle.

Well. Isn't Karma a bitch?

* * *

"Oh, you're getting into hell for this," said Pringle gleefully.

June stared at her feet.

"Adrian? What's going on?" came the mildly surprised voice of Albus Dumbledore.

June and Sirius had been hauled out of the broom cupboard, completely in disgrace. June had been shamefacedly contemplating her explusion, while Sirius was quite cheerful.

"I found these two," said Pringle, his voice dropping, "_In the broom cupboard." _

Albus Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. This was a fairly rare site. Unfortunately, there was no photographer present.

"Is that so?" asked Dumbledore.

"Would you like me to deal with them, Professor?" asked Pringle.

"No, Pringle, I shall take care of these two," said Dumbledore evenly.

"What?" asked Pringle, shocked.

"I shall take care of them."

"Professor – what are going to do to them?" asked Pringle.

"How about double detention?" asked Dumbledore, a spark twinkling in his eyes.

"Very well, sir," grumbled Pringle, "Where?"

"The Astronomy tower," said Dumbledore, a hint of laughter in the curve of his mouth, "There is a room there – in the left wing, on the top – requires cleaning. Why don't you both head there tomorrow evening, at eight?"

Sirius grinned, "Yes, sir!" he said.

June could see, with little recognized horror and extreme excitement, what was going on.

"And no magic," said Dumbledore with a sense of sternness, "You should be there for a long time."

Oh, for the love of all that is holy.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. June nodded weakly.

"Mr Pringle," said Dumbledore, "Please see they reach their common room."

Pringle grumbled as he shuffled along the way. June did not dare look at Sirius.

* * *

"Where were you all night?" asked her roommates as she returned at half past one.

"I was being set up on a date by Albus Dumbledore," said June dumbly.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Dumbledore," said June, taking her shoes off in a daze, "He set me up on a date."

"Okay..." said Mary, "Is it me, or does the weirdest stuff happen to her?"

"With whom?" asked Dorcas sensibly.

"Sirius," said June, sitting down on her bed as if it was all a dream.

"_How?" _all of them asked together.

"Pringle caught us in a broom cupboard," began June.

"What on earth," said Marlene, "Was your fluffy bunny face doing in a broom cupboard, in the middle of the night, with _Sirius Black_?!"

"I was returning from the library," explained June, "And Pringle was coming after me. So, Sirius found me, and offered to help out. Dragged me to a broom cupboard."

"Please tell me you snogged his brains out," said Marlene.

June blushed.

"Oh my god, you cheeky little minx, you _did_!" said Marlene gleefully.

"You did?" asked Lily tentatively.

June nodded bleakly.

"Hallelujah!" said Marlene giddily, "I seem to be repeating that a lot, but alright! Hallelujah!"

"Then what happened?" asked Mary.

"Pringle caught us," said June, "And then Dumbledore stumbled on Pringle telling us off."

"Then?" asked Dorcas.

"Then, Dumbledore gave us double detention," all of them gasped, "In the astronomy tower," - "No freaking way," muttered Mary, "To clean stuff,"- "This is brilliant," said Marlene, "Without magic_, _and _alone." _

"I _always _knew I liked Dumbledore for a reason!" said Marlene happily.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked James blearily.

"James, did it ever occur to you," said Sirius, grinning like a madman, "That Albus Dumbledore, is possibly the _best _wingman imaginable?"

* * *

**And that's that! Please, please, please, ****_please, _****review! I want the story to get a hundred before it finishes off! **

**So... what did you guys think? **


	24. The Sake of Sanity

**God, you guys are amazing. Again, OmenProphecy – your wish has been wholeheartedly granted. I have to thank OmenProphecy for the character of Annie. Honestly, it's because of her she exists. **

**Let me tell you of how I really don't own Harry Potter – tis a long tale. Begins and ends with the fact that I'm writing fanfiction on.**

* * *

**The Sake of Sanity**

The sun burnt the castle walls brightly – the month of February promised the deliciousness of bets and it definitely promised swirling emotions which can be taken advantage of.

As for James Potter, he was definitely taking advantage of these emotions – with the coming of June Leto, the gambling trade had shifted largely onto his shoulders. There were immense bets to be placed, arguments to be refuted and speculation to be done. James was acting bookie for all those bets – so many people wanted information on June.

After all, how could a girl have gone unnoticed for all these years, without even making friends? How was it that she had slipped through the halls of Hogwarts without being pointed at, and without laughing with the others? How was it that she had never been seen?

Obviously, the speculation over her was exponential. The amount of curiosity the girl had induced in the school was ginormous. There were far too many people contemplating who she was, and even more wondering what her relationship with Sirius Black was, and the entire school betting on when the two of them were coming together.

"I say she's an elf of some sort," said Jack Robins.

"I say you're an idiot," said Fred Hearse, "She's obviously a spy the teachers have sent."

"Or maybe the ministry," said Becka Karp, idly flipping the page of her book.

"I say she's using love potion," said Gina Root jealously.

James was reaping the benefits of all the mystery. A huge and illegal betting station was going on, hailed largely by James, while everyone tried to dig up everything they could on June Leto.

Meanwhile, parallely , the teachers had joined the speculation in their own little ways. June's essays were dug up quite suddenly, since they were all also wondering how a girl managed to go by completely unnoticed for nearly six years. There was a scramble to find her old assignments, her old work, her old notebooks. And once the scramble was over, there was a ringing silence in the staff room – no one knew what to make of the girl.

"Albus, how did I manage to not notice her?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm afraid she's really good at hiding," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"But this essay is university level!" said McGonagall, "How does one let something like that get by?"

"Well, she doesn't want to be noticed, does she?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't see how I missed her," muttered McGonagall, "You should have told me."

"Oh, I wasn't going to deny you the opportunity of finding out the girl's prowess yourself," said Dumbledore bemusedly, "Especially Horace. Would I not want to be him right now."

Indeed, there was a lot of talk in the staff room about this girl, and Slughorn ended up joining the search, hunted down some old essays, sat down on his plush chair in shock, and

immediately wrote out invitations for a party on the weekend. June was added to the list of invitees.

The word reached June in the form of a tiny redhead who was trying her hardest to catch up to all her friends, minus Dorcas, who was hanging out with her boyfriend.

"June! Oh, sorry!" cried the redhead, dodging a person with an enormous pile of books, "Oye! June!"

June turned around and blurted, "It's the Queen of England!"

"Who?" asked Lily, surprised.

"The Queen of England," wheezed Annie, "You heard her. Curtesy before I clap you in irons."

"And who is this saucy second year?" asked Marlene.

"It's Annie the Queen of – I mean, Annie no last name," said June.

"Why does everyone think I'm a second year anyway?" asked Annie, digressing.

"You're a titch," said Marlene helpfully.

"I am _not!" _Annie declared, "And anyway, good things come in small packages."

"I like this girl," Marlene said.

"What is it, Annie?" asked June.

"You don't know my last name," Annie pouted, "I shan't speak to you."

"What's my last name?" asked June shrewdly.

"Something from 'S'," invented Annie wildly.

June sighed, "Leto."

"'Leto'?" questioned Annie, "What kind of a name is that anyway? Sounds like a disease."

"And what's yours?" asked Mary.

"Burns."

"'Burns'?" queried June with a raised eyebrow.

"To signify my lovely personality," said Annie with a grin.

"I _really _like this girl," said Marlene.

"Alright, what is it?" sighed June.

"Slughorn asked me to give you and prefect Evans this," said Annie, handing them both scrolls of invitations each, with bright red ribbons.

"Thanks?" said June, confused.

"Part of the slug club?" asked Annie slyly, "I hear Sirius Black is part of it as well."

"Honestly, where did you find this gem, June?" asked Marlene, "You must tell me!"

"She was lying the corner of the library," said June dully, "And you need to stop being so cheeky," she addressed Annie.

"You love me for it," said Annie with a grin, rushing off for class.

"Seriously June, _where _did you get her?" asked Marlene, marveling.

"Hush, Marlene," said June.

"Well, you have a thing with Sirius today, don't you?" asked Mary, "See where it goes from there."

"The boy's like a cake," said Marlene, "You should pounce on him."

"Marlene!" said Lily, scandalized.

"What?" asked Marlene, "He may be an idiot, but he's an idiot with a fabulous body."

"There's more to him than that," said June.

"Oh really?" asked Mary slyly.

"Really," said June.

"Like what?" Lily asked, elbowing June.

"Well, he's really smart," began June, "Amazingly so. Not only in his studies, but with his resourcefullness also. He's brave and courageous. Lord knows I admire that in a person. He's terribly sweet, he'll go to any length to make you happy. He has a personality – so many different likes and dislikes, I don't know how to describe them. He's... Merlin, I sound smitten, don't I?" asked June.

"Very much so," nodded Mary.

"I say you sound like an idiot," said Marlene.

"Why?" asked June, surprised.

"Because you seem to know him inside out, and he knows you inside out, and yet the two of you refuse to acknowledge how perfectly youu compliment each other."

June blushed.

* * *

"I say, Prongs, do you happen to have a quill?" asked Sirius.

James checked his pockets and pulled out a battered looking quill. "Whatever for?" asked James.

"I'm all out," said Sirius.

James shrugged. He was watching the breathless second year running towards them.

"James Potter and Sirius Black?" asked the redhead.

"Yes?" asked Sirius.

"I was asked to give you these," she said, pulling out two scrolls each, with red ribbons and all.

"Oh, it's the slug club thing," muttered James distastefully, "I can schedule a Quidditch practice."

"You might not want to do that," said the redhead.

Sirius, who had completely forgotten about the scrawny second year, looked at the titch little thing. "None of your business, kid," he said cuttingly, "Off with you."

The redhead shrugged. "Your funeral," she said.

Just as she was leaving, Sirius called out, "Why wouldn't I want to not go?" he asked.

"Did you just hear your sentence?" asked the redhead musingly, "I'm sure there were so many double negatives, I didn't understand it."

"Enough with your cheek," said Sirius, "I can't believe I'm listening to an ickle firstie, but, why do I want to go?"

"I'm a third year, actually," said the redhead.

"Could've fooled me."

"You could've fooled me into believing you're a pop boy band lead singer, with the immense amount of product in your hair, not to mention your supremely immature antics," said the titch of a girl.

There was a silence.

"I think June's coming for the party," added the redhead with a shrug.

There was another silence.

"Which reminds me, I needed to place a bet," she added, addressing James.

James promptly burst into laughter.

"Kid, I'm going to give you the money for nothing," he said, "You deserve it."

"June's coming?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, she told me in the library," said the redhead, "And I don't think that will be fair," she addressed James.

"You know June?" asked Sirius.

"Fair-shmair," said James, "A third year just shut him up."

"To tell the truth, it's not that hard a task," said the redhead, wrinkling her nose.

James burst into more laughter, "I like her!" he said, "Can we keep her?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius gave James a look, and said, "How do you know June?"

"I know her. And I want to place my bet," she added.

"Yes?" asked James, pulling out a little black notebook.

"Five galleons on June and Black getting together with the coming of the next Quidditch match," rattled of the redhead.

James had noted it all of, "That's tomorrow."

"I know," she said with a grin, "I have to go for class."

"What's your name?" called James.

"Annie Burns!" she called back.

* * *

"Oh – I'm sorry, I'll be leaving," said Lily, for she had stumbled into a corner of the library which was normally empty, but right now, hosted a James Potter, who was, very surprisingly, studying.

"No, it's alright, Evans," said James, "You can join me. I might actually get some work done if I know someone is watching me do work."

"Um – are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Personally, I'm banking on the osmosis effect – since you are smarter than me, more information will come to this side of the semi-permeable membrane, and I, James Potter, will become smarter."

Lily laughed at that, "Since when am I smarter?"

"Let me explain the concept of you being smarter than me," said James, "See – this is what happens – you, Lily Evans, are smarter than me."

Again, Lily laughed. "You're an idiot."

"Good. You're grasping the concept. Now come and study, so that the osmosis effect takes place."

"Where did you find out about that anyway?" asked Lily.

"You know, it's not like only one of us are friends with the good lady Leto."

"June?" asked Lily, surprised, "June gave you a lesson in science?"

"After stammering for about half an hour about this and that, she was able to discuss the basic principles of science with me, yes."

"Why did you ask her?" asked Lily.

"Because it sounded like something you were into," said James, "And unfortunately, I'm completely taken by you, Evans. My existence has become utterly futile, unless I'm doing something as a means to impress you."

Lily went completely red at that, and her stomach swooped precariously in her abdominal cavity, while a bunch of butterflies that were residing in Lily's stomach secretly, burst through and became terribly active.

"James..." she said, trying to remember coherency. It was at this point that her brain decided to remind her that this was the first time they had been alone sine their little kiss under the mistletoe. Lily silently cursed the principles of science and wondered why her own body was against her.

"Yes, Evans?" asked James.

"I -" she began, but could not continue. There was something stuck in her throat, as if she couldn't speak.

"You're a perfectly wonderful human being, Evans. Who seems to be having trouble talking," said James.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't do this."

"Do what?" asked James.

"This," she said, "Us being friends."

"Friends don't kiss each other," James pointed out.

"I know!" said Lily, "Which is why it begs the question: what are we?"

"We, Evans," began James, "Are nothing as of yet. This is what's going to happen: you're going to sit beside me, and study properly. Explain everything about this chapter in Arthimancy, because I am an idiot. Then, you and I are going to flirt – oh, don't give me that look Evans, we're always flirting and you know it. And lastly, we're going to say goodbye and be off on our way, because we have two people in our friends circle to tackle."

"Sounds about right," Lily breathed.

* * *

June tapped her foot nervously.

It was not yet eight o'clock. She had five more minutes.

"Damn it," she muttered, and started heading towards the astronomy tower.

Every part of her body was screaming in protest. She didn't want to do this, she really didn't. Okay, she actually was looking forward to it. Not a lot, just a little bit. There was a lot of excitement mixed with the dread.

"Ah, you're here!" came the voice of Sirius Black (her stomach did a somersault), "That's good."

He sounded mildly nervous.

June nodded, since her tongue had seized up all over again.

"You look very pretty," said Sirius.

June blushed red. "Thanks," she muttered.

"I like flustering you," said Sirius with a grin, "You look lovely when you blush."

"That's a big word," muttered June helplessly, "Words like that shouldn't be bandied about."

"Good thing they aren't," said Sirius seriously.

June blushed even worse at that.

"Here we are," said Sirius, "The astronomy tower."

June felt like her brain would explode.

Sirius took her by the shoulders and pushed her forwards. "What a-are you doing?" asked June.

"I know you, June," said Sirius, "You're freaking out right now. I'm not going to make this difficult for you, trust me. We get this done one step at a time?"

Immediately, a huge weight residing in June's stomach lifted. She smiled, and nodded.

"That a girl," said Sirius.

They found themselves in an empty classroom, with a window that opened to the world and beyond. They could see the lake, looking like a pool of ink, stretching across the into the valley and on – like a sea of the darkest monsters. The moon burnt bright, with the clouds fluttering across it's burnished face. It looked like a flickering light in the stormy seas.

Sirius didn't hear Pringle give them orders, he didn't register the broom that was placed in his hand. He was watching June.

Over there, with the outlines of the hills blurred, the darkness which seemed to envelope everything and everyone in it – the horizon seemed endless. Every fibre of Sirius' being was humming with an electricity which he had never felt before – the very stars seemed to be singing songs with the way they twinkled.

Nature was alive.

And June smiled at him – he was paralysed.

It seemed like she was the one controlling everything about the scene. The universe sighed with her very breath, the world rotated with the power hiding behind those bright golden eyes, and everything about nature was bending towards the will of those light feet.

_How does she do this? _Sirius asked himself. Everything about her was so... different. She stepped lightly, as if every little change counted in the currency of coincidence.

"What?" June asked, pushing her hair back in a pony.

"You look beautiful," he said, pinching the rubber-band from her hair, letting it flow loose.

June blushed in the silvery blanket of moonlight, "Words like that shouldn't be bandied about."

"Good thing they aren't," said Sirius simply.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," she said.

"I make it a point to only speak truthfully in moments where it counts," said Sirius, by way of explanation.

June blushed again, fidgeted with her fingers, and got back to the broom.

"We need to organize this mess," she said, pointing at the haphazard mess which looked like a giant lump of blackness.

"Alright," said Sirius, and they began.

The piles and piles of records were found, and June began to organise every single one of those files. They found certain old pictures, and a bunch of albums which Sirius had no idea existed. They held pictures of the old school Quidditch teams, old badges, and many other things.

"This school is ridiculously old," muttered Sirius.

June laughed, "Oh, I would have never known!"

"Excuse me? Tone down the sass," said Sirius, trying and failing to adopt an American accent.

"Did you just say 'Tone down the sass' in a sentence?" asked June.

"Yes, I did," said Sirius, "You should take lessons from me on general sassiness."

"I thought I was the one being sassy."

"See? This is what I meant when I said 'tone down the sass.'" said Sirius, annoyed.

"There can be only one master of sassiness!" declared June, jumping on a box, presumedly to gain height over him.

"Exactly so," said Sirius, "And I declare a sass war!"

"What are you going to do? Give me a half-baked argument?" asked June, teasing.

"Oh, you did not just – I'm coming for you!"

Sirius came rushing after her, and June jumped off the box, laughing. He chased her around the room until they stopped in front of the window, with June helplessly pinned in his arms, and Sirius bent forwards and on to her.

"Who is the king of sass?" asked Sirius.

"Either Annie or Marlene," said June, at once.

"Wait – Annie the titch?" asked Sirius.

"She's not that small!" said June defensively, standing up.

She didn't realise how precariously close to him she was. Sirius didn't make an effort to move back.

The moon decided that it was a good time to peep out of the clouds, and it peeked out from the wisps of darkness.

"The moon looks beautiful," muttered June, turning.

"It's hiding in shame behind those clouds thanks to you," said Sirius.

June blushed, "And how many times have you used that line?"

"Never," said Sirius, "I don't use lines like that. I'm not a very cheesy person, Miss Leto – you tend to make me."

June didn't have a reply to that, so she marveled at the moon.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sirius.

"I'm feeling overwhelmed," sighed June, "Everything is ridiculously perfectly made, isn't it?"

"I don't follow," said Sirius, turning to face the open window as well.

"Think about it," said June, "There was a one in a million chance that the earth would be born, another one in a million chance that it would support life, and yet another one in a million chance that we would be here. There's far too little time for us to feel less, isn't there?"

Sirius watched her.

"There's far too much poetry in this world," continued June, "Everything from the language we speak in, to essential elements of this world _sing. _It's impossible not to notice it – you have to, for the sake of sanity. The amount of chaos, the amount of order, the very way coincidence forms our lives – now that's beautiful."

"June?" asked Sirius.

"Yes?" asked June.

"How old are you?"

June faced him with a confused expression, "Sixteen," she said.

"You don't seem sixteen," he said, "You seem... older."

"_I reign over this dark castle, with love buried deep," _she quoted, "_I control this universe now, since I control my keep." _

"That's a perfect way to put it," said Sirius.

"It's a poem," said June, "Anonymous poem. It's about the monsters in one's head."

"Sounds like a wonderful poem," said Sirius.

"Oh yes," said June, nodding, "I wonder why we fight against the monsters in our minds anyway? If you look at them closely... they are beautiful too."

"June?" asked Sirius again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

June watched him, her eyes widening – she was saved the pain of answering, with the arrival of Pringle.

They watched silently as Pringle inspected their work – which had taken so very long. It was almost one in the night. He grunted and let them go, and June and Sirius walked back silently to the empty common room.

Just as June was about to leave, she turned to Sirius, telling him to stop.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I'm... not sure how to do this," she muttered. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Oh," said Sirius, "I'm not sure how to do this either, but..."

He kissed her on the cheek too.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not sure how to do this'?" asked June, annoyed, "You have had countless girlfriends!"

"And you're the only girl who has ever had me guessing," he said, "No girl has ever asked me to kiss her on the cheek."

* * *

**So that's that. I actually have a wonderful chapter planned out for you guys next. Hopefully, this one wasn't too shabby! **

**Also, the poem quoted by June was something I wrote. If you would like to read it, you can PM me, or request it in your reviews. **


End file.
